


We lost the battle (and the Triforce)

by Timebreaker



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Battle of the Triforce Scenario, Enduring Resolve scenario buildup, Gen, Headcanon, Warriors need more love, probably hints of my ship en chapter 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: La realidad de la Guerra es brutal, dejando a sus participantes con heridas que tomaran mucho tiempo para sanar. Pero ellos no tenían nada de tiempo.El ataque de Ganondorf fue inesperado: su avance fue rápido y feroz, dejándoles poco tiempo para preparar una respuesta cuando Hyrule Field se vio invadido de monstruos.Link y Zelda solo pueden esperar que la bendición de Hylia este de su lado en el combate, y que esta sea suficiente como para guiarles a la victoria que tanto necesitan. Pero poco y nada saben del verdadero alcance del poder maligno al que se enfrentan.
Relationships: Impa & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Linkle (Legend of Zelda), Link & Proxi, Link & Young Link, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 4





	1. En el Campo de Batalla

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren ver mi versión del mapa de Hyrule:  
> http://awriterscastleonacloud.blogspot.com/2020/05/we-lost-battle-and-triforce.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si tenían curiosidad, una Archa es un arma similar a una Naginata, pero europea.

El campo de batalla le era conocido. El terreno debajo de sus pies demasiado familiar, como una cicatriz que jamás desaparecería.

El peso de la espada en su mano izquierda y del escudo en su derecha… eran, en estos momentos, una parte de su persona que él ya no podía siquiera imaginarse no estando presentes.

Su respiración creciendo exponencialmente hasta el punto de ser errática, y el latido acelerado de su corazón golpeando con fuerza sus costillas como si estuviera a punto de explotarle. Todo esto mientras su espada cortaba las hordas de Bokoblins y Lizalfos que les rodeaban con los movimientos que por tantos años había practicado.

Una vez había escuchado a los soldados más veteranos hablar de cuan _adicta_ podía volverse la emoción de la batalla. Cuanto llegaba uno a _depender_ de la emoción de mover su arma contra los enemigos, en lugar de encontrar paz en la calma después del combate. Ahora que había llegado a vivir ese escenario que antes solo había podido imaginar, él solo era capaz de sentir el peso de las responsabilidades que recaían sobre sus hombros y el asfixiante deseo de evitar nuevas tumbas en los cementerios de Hyrule.

No era como si no pudiera entenderlo. El poder medirse en combate real era una sensación increíble, más aún cuando existía la palpable posibilidad de ser derrotado.

Pero _esto_ **no** era así. En lo absoluto.

Lo que le tenía corriendo de un lado a otro del campo de batalla era su propia decisión y lealtad. No había ninguna emoción más allá de la constante ansiedad de _no llegar_ a tiempo. Después de todo, él había estado más que contento con los días de relativa paz en que se habían encontrado después de la derrota de Cía (aun cuando la victoria había resultado agridulce para ellos), simplemente atendiendo los asuntos administrativos que pertenian a su cargo dentro del ejercito como el arreglo de las armadura, el abastecimiento de las reservas, llevar planos al herrero y revisar el estado de los soldados en el hospital.

[Cada noche sosteniendo su aliento en espera de que la Orquesta de Guerra desgarrara el silencio hasta el momento en que el cansancio le obligaba a cerrar sus ojos].

El poder contactar a sus Padres, sabiendo que ellos y el resto de sus familiares estaban a salvo, dejando descansar su propia preocupación y la de ellos.

[Solo para comenzar a preocuparse por el hecho de que su Prima, quien carecía de cualquier sentido de la dirección, había dejado su casa con la intención de ayudar a pelear la invasión de monstruos, solo para perderse en alguna parte de Hyrule por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. No era algo no hubiera pasado antes, y ella sabía como defenderse por su cuenta, por lo que su tía no estaba demasiado preocupada. Aparentemente, aventurarse por Hyrule en solitario era algo común en su familia].

Con un Lizalfos yaciendo a sus pies y los monstruos que lideraba desapareciendo en bruma oscura, se tomó un instante para calmarse. Otro Keep capturado. Los heridos siendo atendidos, al menos aquellos que podían ser atendidos en ese momento. 

Limpió la gota de sudor que caía por la línea de su quijada con mayor fuerza de la que debería, forzándose a si mismo a apartar su mirada de los cuerpos en armadura manchada de rojo o las armas que yacían en el suelo.

 **\- L** leven a los heridos más graves de regreso al Castillo de inmediato **-** el Capitán más cercano no dudo ni un segundo antes de poner a varios de sus hombres en la labor de detener el sangrado y mover a sus camaradas caídos en las camillas desplegables que los pocos Sanadores que acompañaban a las tropas al campo de batalla siempre cargaban consigo.

Sabía que varios de ellos no sobreviviría el transporte.

También se esforzó por no pensar en ello.

 **\- A** quellos que todavía puedan pelear, estén preparados para moverse - revisando el carcaj en su espalda y las bolsas en su cinturón por sus botellas de pociones, resignándose al hecho de que debería tomar algunas de las flechas de los enemigos en medio del combate. Podría usar la Ocarina Dorada y buscar más flechas en el Castillo, pero le tomaría demasiado tiempo y el resto de las tropas lo necesitaba más que él. **\- E** l resto, junto a una compañía se quedaran aquí para asegurar el Keep y el Outpost inmediatamente a las afueras.

 **-¡S** eñor! ¡Sí, Señor! **-** la respuesta casi inmediata por poco y le provoca hacer una expresión que definitivamente no sería tomado de buena manera. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a estar al otro lado de esas palabras.

Pasando una ultima mirada sobre los hombres a su alrededor, cerró sus ojos y se concentro en el constante flujo de información que permeaba la atmósfera.

Sin embargo, su mente no podía descansar ni por un segundo. Una pregunta continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

¿Cómo habían terminado con una invasión en Hyrule Field?

* * *

_Todo había terminado. La última batalla había sido peleada y el orden finalmente restaurado._

_Una ceremonia funeraria fue llevaba a cabo en Castle Town en conmemoración de los caídos, la noche siguiente a la derrota de Cía. Los cielos se habían cubierto de cientos de linternas flotantes, arrastradas por los suaves vientos de verano. Sus luces casi opacando el brillo de las estrellas._

_Ninguno de ellos durmió esa noche, y las horas le encontraron junto a la Princesa en la cocina del palacio, con vasos de leche tibia entre sus manos. Ninguno menciono cuan cansado se veía el otro._

_Con la mañana llegó la realización de que lo único que restaba era comenzar los trabajos de recuperación y reconstrucción._

_Fue entonces que, tres días después, llegó a Palacio un mensaje urgente desde el Desierto Gerudo. Y la Sala de Guerra se vio nuevamente ocupada._

_Las orgullosas guerreras de los desiertos del sureste pedían por refuerzos frente a la gran cantidad de monstruos que habían aparecido en medio de la noche, aterrorizado sus villas y apoderándose de múltiples oasis de los que su gente dependía. Las menciones de Lizalfos guiando miembros de su clan lejos de las Cuevas de Eldin y Death Mountain por parte de los Puestos de Avanzada del Este llegaron unas pocas horas más tarde._

_Aunque la reunión ordenada por la Princesa había terminado con la decisión de brindar apoyo a las Gerudo, decisión tomada prácticamente desde la llegada del mensaje, también se había decidido enviar mensajeros a los aliados Goron para obtener información más detallada sobre el estado de las relaciones al interior del Clan de Dragones que habitaban en lo más profundo del Volcán y en os valles de gemas más adentro._

_Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los escuadrones en los fuertes más cercanos pudiera siquiera responder al llamado de auxilio con los preparativos adecuados, llegaron reportes de una segunda fuerza entrando en combate contra los draconianos. Esto dejaba a las Gerudo en el fuego cruzado, a pesar de que sus líderes clamaban no tener intenciones negativas para con ellas._

_Las caminantes del desierto eran sabiamente escépticas._

_Su líder, **Ousis** , era una mujer cauta y preocupada por el bienestar de su gente. Reconocida en los Anales Militares por su trabajo de años para establecer relaciones diplomáticas pacificas con el resto de Hyrule mediante rutas comerciales y cooperación militar. Por eso fue que su Campeona -cargo equivalente a Comandante de Armas- , **Mivasu** , dio la orden a sus guerreras de que cerraran las puertas de la ciudad principal junto a las ciudades periféricas y se evacuaran los pueblos más vulnerable antes de que se atrincheraran en los Fuertes que sellaban la boca del cañón, única entrada al pueblo principal de las Gerudo._

_La principal preocupación de todos era la cantidad de suministros que las Gerudo tenían disponibles tras sus barreras y el tiempo que pudieran soportar el aislamiento sin el acceso a los oasis. La siguiente eran los números disminuidos del ejercito hyliano luego de semanas de combate y la presión que un nuevo conflicto tan pronto podía poner sobre la población._

_Deserciones no habían faltado tras el final del primer conflicto._

_Tenían que ser precavidos._

* * *

Un capitán de outpost necesita ayuda.

Con tres flechas listas en su arco, salió corriendo al campo de batalla.

Una horda de Bokoblins se cierne sobre el West Field Keep!

Sus hombres listos y dispuestos a defender a sus camaradas y sus hogares.

Todos ellos rezando porque la voluntad Hylia estuviera a su favor.

* * *

_Exactamente dos días después de desplegar una parte de sus fuerzas en un avance calculado sobre el Desierto Gerudo, un mensajero Goron había llegado sin aliento hasta el Castillo con la noticia de un ataque repentino contra Lana por parte de las fuerzas previamente desconocidas. Hordas de monstruos se cernían sobre Valley of Seers, con Ghirahim, Zant y un individuo desconocido a su cabeza._

_Impa había partido liderando los refuerzos tan rápido como les fue posible, empujando a su límite su propio cuerpo y sus tropas para llegar a tiempo en rescate de Lana._

_A pesar de llegar en mitad de la batalla, Impa ya había planeado una estrategia de combate centrada en asegurarse de que Lana tuviera una vía de escape a través de la Great Fairy Fountain, mientras ella y las tropas distraían al enemigo._

_Sin embrago, pronto se encontraron acorralados y derrotados. Con suerte habían logrado salir vivos del enfrentamiento._

_El líder enemigo, un Gerudo vestido en armadura negra y dorada, se abrió paso entre los Goron y Hylians como si estuviera cortando papel. Dejando tras de si incontables cuerpo. Impa había intentado enfrentarlo directamente y, por su esfuerzo, había acabado mal herida. El Gerudo, entonces, había atacado a Lana y arrancado la Triforce de Poder de sus manos._

_Todo en cuestión de minutos._

_Solo un nombre había sido obtenido durante el caos de la retirada: **Ganondorf.**_

_Inmediatamente todo el ejército había sido puesto sobre aviso, mientras las tropas más jóvenes evacuaban a los ciudadanos de las pequeñas villas en el camino entre el Desierto Gerudo, Valley of Seers y Hyrule Castle/Town hacia el oeste, y los veteranos se preparaban para un largo conflicto._

_Los detractores no se hicieron esperar en lo que respectaba a dar su opinión acerca de las decisiones de la Princesa. Muchos nobles eran bastante vocales sobre su desaprobación frente a la forma en que la Princesa manejaba el Tesoro, y otros dudaban abiertamente sus capacidades militares. Las dudas también se expandieron al publico general, al lado del miedo frente a una nueva amenaza. La ansiedad era palpable por todo Hyrule, pero muchos tenían la confianza de que la portadora de la Triforce de la Sabiduría era más que capaz de guiarlos a través de esos tiempo tan turbulentos._

* * *

**- E**l Castillo es la última línea de defensa de Hyrule. Si cae, también lo hará nuestra esperanza **–** las palabras de Zelda llegaron a sus oídos como las claras notas de un arpa bien afinada. Palabras que solo los altos cargos del ejército eran capaces de oír en medio del caos organizado que era el campo de batalla. **– D**ebemos capturar la Base de Ganondorf si queremos obtener alguna oportunidad para la victoria.

Con Zelda avanzando hacia Rockface Checkpoint, él se apresuró en dirección al Fuerte Abandonado. Debían cerrar el camino de las tropas enemigas, pero tras haber terminado con el West Field Keep, y dejarle el cuidado del South Field Keep y Fairy Fountain a los escuadrones principales, los hombres bajo su mando inmediato habían disminuido a unos pocos escuadrones. Esto le obligaba a empujarse hacia el frente de la Vanguardia para limpiar el camino. No era algo que le preocupara mucho siendo que, desde su primer combate, su aproximación siempre acaba siendo él eliminado un gran número de monstruos para asegurarse que las tropas no se vieran desbordadas.

El viento le erizaba la piel y bajaba la temperatura de su cuerpo por unos instantes, casi engañándolo para que agradeciera por las capas de ropa con las que vestía, incluyendo la cota de malla debajo de su túnica verde. Aunque era una buena protección en combate, podía volverse algo agravante luego de un tiempo en movimiento constante.

Casi se arrepentía de haber guardado el Uniforme de Postman que Midna le había dado hasta el fondo de su armario.

Casi, siendo la palabra clave.

 **\- G** anondorf, no puedes ganar! Nosotros tenemos al Héroe Legendario de nuestro lado. ¿Verdad, Link? – a pesar de que la intención de Proxi era alentarle, verdaderamente no le ayudaba. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en las mil y un formas en que sus soldados podrían ser atacados, en los Keeps que necesitaba tomar inmediatamente y los outpost que podrían volverse un problema si no los chequeaba constantemente u ordenaba a los capitanes reportes de la situación.

Había tantos factores en movimiento a cada segundo. El más mínimo error en algún punto podría abrir una brecha en sus defensas y dejar su Base al descubierto para un ataque del cual no serían capaz de recuperarse.

Otras tres flechas cortaron el aire, enterrándose en sus blancos con certeza, deteniendo a tres Bokoblins de atacar por detrás a un grupo de soldados ocupados con defender un outpost.

 **- ~~E~~** ~~l Héroe… he sobrevivido a más “héroes” de lo que puedas imaginar!~~ **–** el sonido de una distorsionada melodía fúnebre tocando en un órgano, recubierta por una capa de estática que erizaba su piel, se hizo presente en el canal de información repentinamente.

Esta no era la primera vez que alguien adepto en magia se entrometía en su línea de comunicaciones, habiendo sucedido con Cía múltiples veces. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que el canal reaccionaba de forma tan negativa a magia ajena a la hyliana; como si el canal en sí estuviera siendo desgarrando desde las cadenas de símbolos que componían el hechizo. Destrozándolos y corrompiéndolos hasta que acaban siendo irreconociblemente deformadas.

 **- L**as puertas están bajo ataque! Ordena a tus tropas a que sojuzguen a Zant primero! **–** la voz de Zelda le llegó, esta vez, como las notas de una campana, indicando el cambio de comunicación hacia un canal mágico más seguro.

El pequeño coro de voces en el fondo le indicaba que se estaba dirigiendo a alguno de los capitanes bajo su mando inmediato. Se trataba de una frecuencia más inclusiva que la anterior, pero esta estaba sostenida por la magia de Luz de Zelda, y resguardada por un sello único a la familia real.

No escapaba de su atención la silenciosa orden de cesar comunicaciones entre los Generales y Comandantes por el futuro inmediato.

Saltando para evitar el corte de la espada de algunos Bokoblins que intentaron acorralarlo, dejando que se hirieran entre ellos en la confusión del ataque, aterrizó sobre el escudo del Capitán de la tropa. Antes de saltar de regreso al piso dio una estocada a un costado del escudo, sintiendo claramente como la punta perforaba la piel y el musculo hasta tocar el hueso de lo que debería ser el hombro, si no el brazo, del monstruo. Escuchando el agudo chillido resultante, aterrizo en el suelo de piedra a las espaldas del monstruo y, con un movimiento horizontal, cortó por completo su cabeza. Su siguiente blanco era un arquero que en esos momentos intentaba dispararle a un Teniente unos metros más adelante.

Corriendo a ocupar el espacio entre ambos, bloqueó la flecha con su escudo. Sintió el golpe seco de la flecha contra el metal reverberando por sus brazos. Bajando su espada en un arco, cortó el arco en dos antes de pasar a atacar la garganta del monstruo. Utilizando el impulso del movimiento, giró en sus talones hacia la derecha y rodeó al Bokoblind; enfundando su espada con presteza, se aseguró de tomar el carcaj de la espalda del arquero antes de que desapareciera en humo.

Rellenando su propio carcaj con las flechas robadas, se tomó un segundo para recuperar su aliento.

Ghirahim capturó el Rockface Keep del Oeste.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de pura frustración.

_¡¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo?!_

O, mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo podía estar allí? Se suponía que tras cerrar la Puerta de Almas todos habían regresado a sus propios tiempos.

Una parte de él realmente comenzaba a preguntarse si los Dioses y Diosas que observaban el mundo más allá del velo encontraban entretenido verles pelear una y otra vez hasta el punto del hastió. Porque esa debía ser la única razón por la que el insoportable Demon Lord podía estar vivo y presente en esos momentos.

Sacando de su morral una botella pequeña con liquido naranja, procedió a beberla por completo y guardar la botella vacía devuelta en su lugar.

Realmente agradecía el haber pensado en abastecerse con múltiples pociones que le devolvían la energía al momento en que se preparaban para el despliegue, porque la batalla ya llevaba una media hora, tal vez más. No había tenido oportunidad de revisar la posición del sol.

Tendría que recordar chequear con Proxi en el camino, una vez ella hubiera terminado de contar la cantidad de enemigos que había eliminado. Información a la que no le estaba prestando ni un mínimo de atención en esos momentos. 

Recién entonces procedió a correr hacia Rockface Keep, esperando encontrarse con el arrogante demonio y patearlo tan lejos de Hyrule como Hylia se lo permitiera.

* * *

**_\- E_** _n_ _el medio de la batalla, todo puede parecerte caótico. Demasiadas cosas reclamando tu atención y tirando de ti en múltiples direcciones distintas **–** la suave voz de su Padre se escuchaba claramente en la tranquilidad de la tarde. La extensión de prado frente a sus ojos apenas se veía perturbado por la brisa que venía desde las montañas. El sol que se ocultaba detrás de ellas pintaba el cielo en rosas y naranjas._

_El sonido de los casco de Epona a sus espaldas le recordó el motivo por el cual había decidido acompañar a su Padre esa tarde al rancho de su tía._

_Y el sonido de la madera contra la madera, producido al momento en que posó su hacha contra la cerca en la que se encontraban sentados, le hizo regresar su vista hacia el mayor. Notando entonces su mirada distante y su expresión ilegible. La cicatriz de su mentón asomándose por detrás de sus largos cabellos rubios._

_**– S** i realmente estás decidido en convertirte en un Caballero, debes aceptar la realidad de que no serás capaz de estar en todos lados. Deberás centrarte en un objetivo primero. No te sobrecargues._

_Una mano_ _grande,_ _callosa y cálida se posó sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos juguetonamente. Su propia mano, más pequeña, le sujeto de la muñeca, deteniéndole sin removerla de su lugar. No le agradaba que hiciera eso cuando su cabello ya se encontraba enredado por haber ayudado a cuidar de los caballos y las vacas._

_Su mirada molesta solo causó una risa profunda en el mayor. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillando entretenidos mientras le observaban._

_Podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo que desvió la mirada de regreso al paisaje._

* * *

Si su Padre supiera cuan a pecho se había tomado su concejo (después de que sus amigos tuvieran que salvar su trasero en el Templo de Almas). Tendría que agradecerle por ello una vez que todo esto se terminara.

Por ahora, lo primero en su lista de prioridades era borrarle la sonrisa del rostro al pálido demonio que intentó emboscarle en medio del camino.

La hoja de la espada negra se había cernido sobre su cuello en un parpadeo. Apenas si había logrado detenerla con su Master Sword, dejando el filo peligrosamente cerca de su piel expuesta. La fuerza del impacto provocó que sus pies patinaran contra la tierra, arrancando pedazos de césped consigo.

La sonrisa filosa del de cabello blanco era tanto más burlona que como la recordaba. Y le molestaba en la misma medida.

 **\- H** ola de nuevo, _Pequeño Soldado_. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque parece que para ti no fue más que unos cuantos días **–** Cada una de sus palabras exudaban veneno y condescendencia en cantidades suficientes para ahogar a un hombre. Sus ojos tenían algo indudablemente _salvaje_ que no había estado allí la última vez. De la nada, un ataque de risa pareció afectar profundamente al demonio, arruinando su balance lo suficiente como para que él pudiera empujarle lejos de su espacio personal (concepto que el de poncho rojo definitivamente nunca había escuchado) y crear algo de espacio entre ellos.

Los soldados que le habían acompañado y que hasta esos momentos habían permanecido unos metros por detrás de él, ahora le flaqueaban, congelados por el show aberrante. Con una señal al soldado más cercano, quien había podido apartar su mirada del albino por unos segundos, les indicó que continuaran avanzando. Aunque les tomó unos segundos reaccionar, todos ellos acabaron obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Dejándole a solas con el demonio.

La risa maníaca pronto paso a una carcajada que helaba la sangre. Él se mantuvo firme en su lugar, con su espada lista y su escudo levantado. Proxi temblando un poco entre los pliegues de su bufanda. 

**\- S** abes, no entendía cómo era posible que el **Niño del Cielo** me _molestara tanto_ **–** había un profundo desprecio en su voz. Su mirada se clavó sobre él como si fueran cuchillos, como si intentara cortarle en pedazos solo con mirarle. La sonrisa adornando sus labios dejaba ver una hilera filosa de dientes. **\- P** ero ahora que te doy una buena mirada, todo se vuelve aún más claro. _Paradójico_ ¿no te parece, Pequeño Soldado?

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta o reacción por su parte, Ghirahim se lazó sobre él con velocidad sobrehumana, su espada moviéndose desde el centro hacia la derecha.

Desvió el ataque con una inclinación de su escudo antes de responder con su propio ataque, logrando conectar uno de sus golpes antes de que Ghirahim se alejara de él. Su abrigo rojo presentando un corte cerca de su brazo derecho.

Desde su nueva posición, el demonio convocó 5 cuchillos en una línea horizontal antes de lanzarlos rápidamente hacia él. Con otros 5 cuchillos en una formación de arco siguiéndoles un segundos después.

Manejándose para esquivar ambos grupos de navajas -rodando en el suelo hacia su derecha con su escudo colocado en su espalda-, enfundó su espada. Sacando su arco, pronto tuvo listas cuatro flechas a las que disparó con rápida sucesión una vez terminó su movimiento evasivo. Y, como lo esperaba, el arrogante demonio solo se molestó en cortar las tres primeras flechas con un par de movimientos, sin notar la cuarta hasta que fue muy tarde y esta se enterró en su hombro izquierdo.

Por encima del sonido de la batalla a su alrededor logró escuchar la risa de Proxi frente al rostro sorprendido e indignado del demonio.

Él compartía el sentimiento aunque no lo demostrara.

Poniéndose de pie mientras veía como el otro arrancaba la flecha de su cuerpo, procuró guardar su arco y dar una mirada veloz a su alrededor.

La cantidad de monstruos había disminuido considerablemente por esas partes, principalmente porque alguno de los soldados debió haberse deshecho del Invocador enemigo. Su capucha todavía permanecía al lado de una elevación unos pasos a su derecha, incluso después de que su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido por completo. El resto de soldados que podía ver y escuchar se las estaban manejando bien por su cuenta, lo que le hizo considerar seriamente la idea de enviarlos de refuerzo hacia el lado este del campo, como apoyo a la vanguardia bajo el mando de la Teniente Epha.

Pero eso tendría que esperar unos minutos.

[No se le escapaba la cantidad de cosas que cruzaban por su mente y que simplemente tenían que "esperar". Particularmente a que Hyrule sobreviviera a la invasión].

Ghirahim dio un gruñido gutural, completamente diferente al de los animales o los draconianos. Sus ojos brillando por la furia como la lava de Eldin.

Empuño la Master Sword con firmeza, escuchando el constante latir de la magia en el metal.

El albino desapareció en una conglomeración de rombos negros.

Conociendo de antemano su patrón de ataque, dejó de lado su escudo por el momento para sostener la empuñadura con sus dos manos.

Ghirahim reapareció prontamente a su derecha. El choque de las hojas creando chispas.

Desapareciendo nuevamente, la siguiente vez apareció su izquierda.

En lugar de simplemente detener el golpe decidió desviarlo hacia un costado para reducir el esfuerzo en sus músculos.

El siguiente ataque vino de frente con un movimiento descendente dirigido a su cabeza y cuello, el cual por poco le obliga a retroceder unos pasos.

Probablemente enfurecido por el falló en sus ataques, Ghirahim decidió dejar de lado la teletransportación y pasar a una ofensiva más directa que le forzó a sacar su escudo. Mientras más se enfocara en derrotarlo con pura fuerza bruta, el Demon Lord dejaría de lado cualquier estrategia que hubiera tenido en mente al entrar en el campo de batalla; eso le daría una ligera ventaja que podría acelerar el final del encuentro.

Múltiples golpes cayeron sobre su escudo en movimientos horizontales, empujándole hacia atrás y obligándole a mantenerse en movimiento.

No fue sino hasta que notó la cercanía de los muros de roca en la periferia de su vista, la distancia disminuyendo rápidamente, que se dio cuenta de que el albino en realidad intentaba acorralarlo. A pesar de su furia, Ghirahim todavía tenía la suficiente presencia de mente como para tomar ventaja del terreno y de su distracción. Si quería voltear el encuentro a su favor, tenía que estar atento.

El momento decisivo fue cuando Ghirahim pasó a levantar su espada sobre su cabeza, cambiando su forma por unos segundos a una masiva espada con una hoja de doble filo casi del tamaño de su cuerpo. Sus manos volviéndose negras por unos instantes.

Sintiendo la acumulación de Magia Negra, dio un salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar la explosión de oscuridad que había pasado a cubrir el punto donde se había encontrado.

Ghirahim se detuvo dónde estaba. La espada en su mano devuelta a su apariencia normal, posada descuidadamente en la tierra mientras su portador se encorvaba hacia el suelo en una postura agotada. Lo cual no era tan extraño tomando en cuenta el uso y abuso de magia negra que había estado utilizando hasta esos momentos.

Viendo más allá del albino como un grupo de Bokoblins, guiados por su capitán, estaban a punto de atacar a un grupo de soldados que protegían a un Invocador Real, sacó su arco y derribó a una buena parte de ellos antes de que algunos de los soldados se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Solo podía suponer que Zant mantenía ocupadas a las tropas en otras partes, tomando en cuenta la diferencia de 1 a 6 que veía en esos momentos entre los soldados y los monstruos.

Y únicamente podía rezar por que Ganondorf se mantuviera lejos del campo de batalla hasta después de que sus Generales fueran derrotados.

Porque, si bien Zant y Ghirahim eran impresionantes por sus propios méritos (más el segundo que el primero, si era honesto consigo mismo), ninguno de ellos eran líderes, sino más bien seguidores. Inclusive, en uno de sus encuentros anteriores, se había dado cuenta que algunos monstruos les desobedecían inmediatamente si la situación devenía entre la decisión de salvar sus vidas u obedecer sus ordenes, especialmente si ninguno de ellos estaba presente como para castigarles.

Algo completamente opuesto a lo que sucedió en los enfrentamientos con Volga unas semanas antes: sus tropas seguían todas sus órdenes llevados por la lealtad que le profesaban, inclusive sabiendo que su mente se encontraba afectada por la Magia Oscura de Cía.

El sonido de un órgano distorsionado lleno nuevamente el aire, ahogando la música de la batalla y revolviendo su estómago.

 **- M**is disculpas, _my Lord._ Parece que me deje llevar por un momento **–** una risa ligeramente despectiva abandono los labios del albino al momento que se enderezaba y acomodaba los cabellos de su flequillo con un fluido movimiento de su mano. Una cadencia familiar en su voz que indicaba el uso de un canal de comunicación. **– L**e aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

El órgano desapareció por completo unos segundos después. Los instantes de silencio que quedaron le parecieron extrañamente opresivos.

 **\- T** engo curiosidad, _Pequeño Soldado_. Dimé ¿Qué se siente estar _atrapado_ en un _ciclo sin fin_? **–** Ya pasado su berrinche, Ghirahim había regresado a su actitud calmadamente dramática y sádica. Pasando a rodéarle con una cierta gracia en sus movimientos mientras ignoraba por completo sus previas heridas, las cuales aún se asomaban por entre los pliegues de su ropa. Como si no fueran más que molestias menores o meros rasguños. Le observaba con burla y desdén. **\- ¿C** uántas _vidas_ has pasado hasta ahora? Me interesa saber particularmente cuantas veces has _muerto_ , con tu _sangre_ manchando el suelo y las paredes. Sofocándote en el _olvido_.

* * *

_A veces sentía como si hubiera vivido más que sus años. Y era frustrante en muchos niveles._

_Había cosas que él simplemente sabía por instinto, las cuales -sin importar cuanto intentara explicar- simplemente no tenían razón de ser **:** como el cómo sostener una espada o utilizar un arco o que lugares revisar para encontrar cosas escondidas._

_También había veces en que, escuchando a sus maestros en la escuela hablar sobre la historia de Hyrule, una parte de él no concordaba con la forma en que ciertos hechos les eran presentados, y siempre terminaba respondiendo lo que le parecía correcto en lugar de lo que querían que respondiera. Siempre acababa enojándoles. Especialmente si intentaba explicar su decisión en lugar de permanecer callado cuando lo reprendían._

_“_ A pesar de que **parecía** tan buen niño” _dirían algunas de las madres de sus compañeros. “_ ¡Sin respeto de ningún tipo! **Culpo a los padres** por no enseñarle cómo comportarse”

 _“_ Son **demasiados jóvenes**. Incluso escuche que el padre **tuvo una pelea con su familia** por causa de **ella** ” _añadiría otra mientras hacía una burla de intentar ocultar su boca detrás de sus manos, sabiendo perfectamente que todos podían escucharla._

 _“_ Yo escuché que lo tuvieron **antes de casarse** ” _murmurarían por los pasillos, pretendiendo no verle parado allí a unos metros._ “Y , en verdad, ¿que más podría esperarse de **alguien como ella?** ; los de **su tipo** no son de fiar”

_¿Cuantas veces quiso tomar el objeto más cercano y lánzarselos por la cabeza?, o simplemente gritarles que se callaran. Qué no eran más que ignorantes y que no tenían ningún derecho de hablar de esa forma acerca de sus padres, especialmente cuando ellas apenas si podían molestarse en prestar un segundo de atención a sus propios hijos e hijas, tan ocupadas que estaban en opinar y entrometerse con la vida de los demás._

_Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso había una parte de él que le susurraba en contra de esa idea. Que le convencía para que no les diera la satisfacción de saber que le habían afectado; que ignorara las palabras de aquellos que no importaban._

_Sin embargo, a sus palabras filosas siempre se le sumaban las mil y un formas que le recordaban que él era " **solo un niño"** , que ellos eran adultos y que lo único que él debería hacer es "escuchar lo que se le decía" y hacer lo que se le mandaba. Porque ellos " **sabían más** que él" por el mero hecho de ser adultos._

_Era frustrante. Hasta el punto en que le hacían apretar sus dientes hasta que su mandíbula le doliera._

_Cuando le habló a su Padre de lo que le molestaba, sabiendo que le escucharía atentamente y le ayudaría, el mayor le había dado una mirada que no supo reconocer antes de acuclillarse frente a él y colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros. El movimiento, cuidadoso y ligeramente rígido hizo que su largo cabello rubio cayera desde su hombro hacia su espalda, atrapando la luz en un angulo que lo hacía brillar en dorado._

**_\- N_** _o dejes que lo que los demás digan te afecte **-** le aconsejó. Su voz firme y tranquila. **–** **N** o cierres tu mente y oídos al mundo que te rodea solo porque sientes que algo no es correcto, pero tampoco ahogues esos sentimientos con conformismo. A veces seguir tus instintos es tan útil como seguir la razón._

_Esa respuesta no le había dejado satisfecho, palabras demasiado grandes para su edad, y su Padre lo notó._

**_\- L_** _ink. A tu madre y a mí jamás nos importó lo que dijeran los demás. ¿Sabes por qué? **–** ante su negación, su Padre procedió, una sonrisa suave adornando sus labios. **– P** or qué nosotros sabemos quiénes somos realmente. Y no somos lo que otros piensan de nosotros... Estoy orgulloso de que tengas una idea tan clara de quien eres aún con tu corta edad, pero todavía tienes mucho tiempo por delante para decidir qué tipo de persona quieres ser y que es lo que quieres para ti mismo._

_El resto de la noche la pasó despierto, pensado seriamente en las palabras de su Padre y en quien quería ser al crecer._

_Después de ese día l_ _as palabras de otros aun le molestaban, pero ya no le importaban._

* * *

Le vio bajar su espada, y realizar una reverencia burlona antes de que levantara su brazo izquierdo. Su sonrisa cortante prometiendo sangre.

Sintiendo como la energía se concentraba en el suelo a sus espaldas, se volvió a ver por sobre sus hombros, encontrándose con nueve soldados distraídos por un grupo de Bokoblins. Un círculo de rombos amarillos y negros formándose debajo de sus pies. Puntos negros rodeándolos en un patrón circular, un metro por encima de sus cabezas, sin que ninguno de ellos los notaran.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, enfundó la Master Sword y sacó su Clawshot inmediatamente después. Apuntándola al soldado más cercano en su derecha, apretó el gatillo.

El soldado dejó escapar un gritó de sorpresa cuando la garra se cerró en su tobillo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él tiro de la cadena hacia la izquierda, arrastrando al soldado hacia sus ocho compañeros y apilándolos uno sobre el otro y contra la cadena. El sonido de la malla de acero y el metal chocando uno contra el otro era ensordecedor. Las exclamaciones de terror no ayudaban.

Sintiendo el peso estirando cada eslabón hasta sus límites, forzó su cuerpo un poco más y, milagrosamente, se las arregló para sacarlos a los nueve fuera del perímetro del círculo antes de que un domo apareciera y los puntos negros se convirtieran en cuchillos que se lanzaron sobre los desafortunados monstruos que quedaron atrapados allí.

Una risa a su espalda fue todo el aviso que tuvo.

Dejando caer su Clawshot, se giró sobre sí mismo y levanto su escudo, recibiendo todo el peso del golpe de la espada de Ghirahim.

La vibración atravesó todo su brazo derecho hasta su hombro y espalda, provocando que sus dientes vibraran. Proxi, segura en los pliegues de su bufanda, también pareció sentir el golpe, si la forma en que sus alas revoloteaban y golpeaban contra sus ropas.

Una rápida sucesión de golpes le obligo a mantener su escudo levantado, impidiéndole devolver los golpes.

 **\- S** iempre tienes que _ser el héroe_ ¿no es así _Pequeño Soldado_? **–** la sonrisa de Ghirahim había tomado un borde más malicioso, en tal profundidad que las sombras que caían en esos momentos en su rostro hacían que pareciera estar a punto de dividir su cara en dos. Le daba la sensación de que podría ser devorado en cualquier momento. Era la primera vez que veía al albino mostrar su lado genuinamente demoníaco y era un poco aterrador. **-** **D** ime ¿Qué tal te ha funcionado eso? Porque pasamos uno de esos lugares en los que ustedes, humanos, guardan a sus fallecidos y noté un par de _cientos de piedras nuevas_. Dejar que nuestras tropas se divirtieran con ellas debió ser lo más entretenido del viaje hacia aquí.

Apretando su mandíbula, separó sus pies y bajo un poco más su estancia antes de empujar al otro unos pasos atrás.

No sabía si Ghirahim estaba diciendo eso solo para molestarle o si el demonio era lo suficientemente sádico como para ser capaz de hacer algo como eso solo para echárselo en la cara y vanagloriarse. La incertidumbre era la peor parte.

La forma en la que el otro parecía saber que botones tocar para provocarle de la peor manera era peligroso para aquellos que dependían de él y de sus acciones.

Esta pelea se había alargado demasiado y ya había llegado el momento de quitarle la sonrisa a Ghirahim de una vez por todas.

* * *

_De nuevo lo estaban haciendo. Sabid y su banda._

_Solo porque eran un año mayores que ellos se creían los dueños de la Escuela. Y con el padre de Sabid siendo el dueño de una de las tiendas más concurridas de Mythal Dorei, muchos de los profesores preferían mirar hacia otro lado cuando él molestaba a los demás, solo para no perder el patrocinio._

_Y nuevamente habían decidido molestar a Dotan._

_Fue Athel la que le buscó al final de clases, avisándole que Sabid y los otros habían retado a Dotan para que entrara a las ruinas del Bosque de Piedra, que se encontraba al sur de la ciudad, justo al atardecer. Por su cuenta. Cargando únicamente una linterna._

_Tomando su espada de madera, la cual llevaba consigo a todas partes y que fue tallada por su Padre con la madera de uno de los arboles más resistentes del rancho de su tía, le dijo a Athel que buscara a su Padre y al padre de Dotan. Siendo ambos Caballeros retirados, serían mejores para intervenir antes de que alguno saliera herido. Mientra tanto él intentaría distraerlos el tiempo que fuera necesario._

_Si para eso hacía falta enfrentarse físicamente a Sabid y su amigos, que así fuera._

_Sin embargo, Athel se negó._

**_“_ S**í le digo a alguien, Sabid se enterara y no lo dejara pasar _ **”,** dio por excusa, retrocediendo unos pasos con sus manos elevadas cuando le envió una mirada incrédula. Ella simplemente se disculpó y se fue. _

_Apretando los dientes en frustración, comenzó a correr hacia el taller de su Padre sabiendo que podría tomar un atajo a través de los callejones del Bazar._

_Si los otros habían salido directamente después de clases no deberían estar demasiado lejos, especialmente con los problemas de respiración de Dotan._

_Moverse entre la multitud que llenaba las calles antes del anochecer sería complicado si tuviera que ir por las calles en lugar de los techos de las casas y los balcones -aunque a aquella mujer se había asustado al verle pasar por la sala de estar de su departamento-._

_Para cuando salto del techo del puesto de verduras, apenas evitando pisar un cajón de repollos, el sol se encontraba a una hora de caer por el horizonte._

_Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su Padre mostrándole una de sus mesas talladas a nadie más que al padre de Sabid. Por un segundo consideró esperar a que terminaran su conversación, tan acostumbrado como estaba a respetar los momentos en su Padre estaba trabajando, pero sus ojos y los de su Padre se encontraron y este supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal._

_Cuando les explicó lo que sucedía, se sorprendió al ver que la primera reacción del padre de Sabid fuera enojo para con su hijo. Al parecer sabia de los problemas de conducta del otro y había planeado hablar con él esa misma tarde. Su Padre entonces le envió al Boticario de su Madre, indicándole que tuvieran la_ _posion_ _roja lista en caso de que algo sucediera, mientras ambos se apresuraban hacia el Bosque de Piedra._

_Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a su Padre tomar la espada que descansaba desde siempre en la pared del Taller, justo detrás del mostrador._

_Solo a la mañana siguiente tendría confirmación de que había actuado a tiempo, cuando Sabid y su grupo lo acorralaran durante el tiempo entre clases, arrastrando a Dotan con ellos._

**_“_ ¡¿Q**uién te crees que eres?! Por tu culpa, mi Padre me castigo por un mes completo, y tendré suerte si me quita los ojos de encima _ **”** le recriminó Sabid, empujándolo contra la pared del pasillo. Los demás estudiantes que pasaban por allí, en lugar de intervenir, se apresuraron a dejar el lugar. _**“N** os arruinaste el día a mí y a mis amigos”

**_\- ¿_** _Les arruine el día al evitar que monstruos los mataran? – nunca había esperado que se lo agradecieran, pero sí que entendieran los peligros a los que se habían expuesto. Todo mundo sabía que el Bosque de Piedra estaba plagado de stalfos; muchos decían que eran todo lo que quedaba del pueblo en lo profundo del bosque que había sido arrasado hacia tantos años por los dragones. Otros suponían que se trataba de los inconscientes que se internaban al Bosque después del anochecer y que jamás regresaban._

**_“_ U**y, sí. Como si el Bosque de Piedra fuera tan peligroso como Eldin. ¿Y que si era peligroso? Eso no quita el hecho de que eres un soplón. Todo por querer jugar a ser el héroe _ **”**_

**_-¡Y_** _o no juego a ser el héroe!_

**_“_ P**or supuesto que sí. Estas tan desesperado por obtener la aprobación de papá que vas por ahí jugando a ser el niño bueno que está por encima de todos los demás _ **”** conteniéndose para no golpearle, no le dio la satisfacción de retroceder al momento en que acorto la distancia entre ellos. Enfrentado de frente la mirada de desdén del más alto. **“**_ **¿** Qué se siente que toda la escuela sepa que eres un soplón? Espero que disfrutes el resto del año, Héroe **”**

_Empujándolo con su hombro contra la pared, el grupo comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones de Dotan, quien se había quedado atrás. No esperaba que le agradeciera, pero quería que dijera algo. Lo que fuera. Sin embargo, Dotan pronto desvió la mirada y se apresuró a alcanzar a Sabid y a los otros._

_Y eso…_

_Eso fue lo que más le dolió._

* * *

Se esforzó por regresar su respiración a la normalidad antes de beber parte de la Poción Roja que tenía consigo, sintiendo como ardía el corte en su pierna derecha, donde Ghirahim había alcanzado a tocarle, y como palpitaba el golpe en su espalda. Especialmente agravante era el dolor en sus costillas, pero no creía que ninguna de ellas estuviera rotas.

 **- ¿**Alguna señal de Ghirahim? **–** preguntó, ya seguro de que el albino se había teletransportado lejos de él una vez estuvo cerca de perder la pelea. Si había algo de lo que podía estar seguro con el demonio, era que siempre elegiría huir para salvar su vida. Las voces de los capitanes y tenientes le comenzaron a llegar, cada uno en un estado diferente de cansancio.

 **- N**egativo en el Sur.

 **- N**egativo en Oeste.

**- N**egativo en el Sureste.

**- N**o percibo su magia en el campo de batalla **–** fue la respuesta de uno de los Invocadores Reales que guardaba la Base del Castillo. **– G**hirahim ha abandonado el campo de batalla.

Al menos una buena noticia, siempre y cuando el demonio albino se mantuviera lejos. Ya había tenido suficiente de él para una vida. Para un par, en realidad.

Asegurándose de sanar a uno los Capitanes cerca de él al comenzar su rumbo hacia el sur, de regreso a la Base, dejándole su última poción al Capitán en caso de que algo pasara en su ausencia. Necesitaba descansar por unos minutos y reaprovisionar su suplemento de pociones.

¡Ganondorf capturó la Fortaleza Central!

Olvidando por completo su cansancio, comenzó a correr de regreso hacia Rockface Keep del Oeste. Bebiendo el último vial de poción naranja que le quedaba en el camino y robando flechas a los monstruos que se ponían en su camino.

En pocos minutos, ambos acabaron encontrándose frente a frente en Central Field.

El Gerudo, erguido orgullosamente en el medio del campo verde, portando su armadura negra y dorada manchada de rojo. Sus espadas tan monstruosamente enormes como su dueño, de manera similar al tridente que había portado la primera vez que se encontraron. Múltiples soldados inmóviles a su alrededor. La vegetación secándose y pudriéndose a sus pies.

Con apenas mirarle podía decir que no era el mismo individuo que había aparecido en el Templo de Almas. En aquella oportunidad este había sido una sombra de su ser, una existencia incompleta.

Ahora, en cambio, la Malicia y Magia Negra eran dolorosamente visibles mientras emanaban y envolvían su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

El más alto sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos.

Él desenfundó la Master Sword y comenzó enfocar su energía.

* * *

_Dejó los lápices de colores a un lado de su dibujo incompleto para sentarse sobre sus rodillas contra la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar. Lenvató su mirada y observó detenidamente como su Padre pulía la hoja de su Archa y su Madre leía atentamente uno de los gruesos tomos que guardaba en su estudio. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá._

_No había rastro alguno de la ferocidad que ambos habían demostrado más temprano ese día, cuando uno de los miembros de la Tribu de su Madre los había interceptado de la nada en el camino de regreso a casa, tras la visita a la casa de su tía Ilianna y su prima Linkle._

_Las palabras que les había dirigido las había hablado en el idioma nativo de su Madre, por lo que había llegado a entender solamente un par de palabras. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, había hecho que sus padres se pusieran entre él y el extraño. Ambos notablemente a la defensiva, sus posturas rígidas y sus guardias en alto. La situación no había escalado más allá de una pocas oraciones y tonos de voz elevados, y pronto se encontraron nuevamente en camino a casa._

_No había sido algo extremadamente grave o tan espectacular como esa vez que el novio de uno de sus Profesores había ido a gritarle a las puertas de la escuela. Sin embargo, había dejado a ambos de un humor… apagado e inusual… por un par de horas. Y le había dejado completamente confundido._

_Por eso era que se había sentado allí, observándolos, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía preguntar o no._

_Sabía que había algunos temas que a sus padres no les gustaba discutir sobre el tiempo antes de que él naciera. Temas que ninguna de sus tías traía al frente cuando él estaba presente. Eso le molestaba un poco, especialmente porque quería saber más sobre ellos._

_No queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad, siendo pocos los momentos en que ambos estaban desocupados y en casa al mismo tiempo, habló._

**_\- ¿A_** _lguna vez… **? –** ambos quitaron sus ojos de lo que estaban haciendo y se enfocaron en él. Aclaró un poco su garganta frente a la repentina atención antes de continuar. **\- ¿A** lguna vez… se arrepienten… de no seguir haciendo lo… que hacían antes? Antes de que... antes de que yo naciera?_

_Tras unos segundos de silencio, ellos intercambiaron una mirada y se volvieron a verlo._

**_\- N_** _o es tanto como que no nos “arrepentimos”… **-** comenzó su Madre tentativamente, viendo a su padre por ayuda en como continuar._

**_\- A_** _unque definitivamente h_ _ubo situaciones que podríamos haber manejado mejor **–** añadió su Padre, mirando fijamente un punto en el espacio con labios apretados y su entrecejo fruncido._

_Su Madre respondió haciendo la misma expresión que ponía cuando su tía Siphanien intentaba decir un chiste._

**_\- C_** _iertamente. Pero, creo que una mejor pregunta sería: si somos felices con la vida que tenemos **-** sugirió ella, tocando distraidamente el anillo de su mano derecha._

**_\- A_ ** _lo cual la respuesta es sí **–** dejando con cuidado su archa a un lado del sofá, su Padre se inclinó hacia él, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Sus gafas reflejando la luz de la chimenea, dejando a la vista solamente su ojo derecho. **– A** veces… A veces lo que se supone que seas no es quien se supone que eres._

_Confundido, inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado._

**_\- P_** _oniéndolo simple: puede ser que las personas esperen que "interpretes" cierto papel… y puede que, durante un tiempo, estés satisfecho con eso. Pero, si llega el momento en que interpretar ese papel te hace sentir… atrapado, entonces es mejor buscar otro papel. Aun si eso no le agrada a… ciertas personas **–** a su mente regresaba el rostro enfadado del sujeto de esa tarde. Todavía no entendía que habían hecho sus Padres para enfadarlo, pero si comprendía que tenía que ver con que su Madre estuviera viviendo junto a ellos, fuera del pueblo de su tribu. _

_La voz de su Padre atrajo de nuevo su atención, especialmente cuando se quitó las gafas y las movió distraidamente entre sus manos. Eso no era algo que le viera hacer seguido._

**_\- Y_** _o fui un soldado. Tu abuelo me educo para ser un soldado y, en verdad, estuve contento con ser un soldado durante buena parte de mi vida **–** su Padre dejó las gafas a un lado y paso a masajear su muslo derecho un par de veces, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Justo donde él sabía que tenía una cicatriz grande. Su Madre también pareció notarlo y querer decir algo al respecto, pero se contuvo, dejándole continuar. **– S** in embargo, conocí a tu Madre y me di cuenta de que ser un soldado, por el simple hecho de que era lo que se esperaba de mí… ya no era suficiente. Quería ser... algo más. _

_Estiró su mano y tomó la de su Madre en un agarre firme, con su pulgar moviéndose en círculos sobre su piel. La mirada que compartieron parecía cargar mucho más de lo que podría comunicarse con palabras._

_Le hacía feliz verlos así._

**_\- Q_** _uería ser un buen compañero. Un amigo y esposo **–** sus ojos azules entonces se separaron de los morados de su Madre y se fijaron en él. Eran tan cálidos como el brillo de la chimenea. **– Q** uería ser un buen Padre._

_Bajó su mirada hacia los papeles frente a él y tomó uno de los lápices para mantener sus manos ocupadas mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban. El “aww” de su Madre provocando que ardieran las puntas de sus orejas._

**_\- A_ ** _lo que queremos llegar es que: está bien si quieres intentar más opciones, cosas que podrían hacerte feliz. Aun cuando otras personas se molesten contigo **–** sin levantar su mirada pudo notar que la voz de su Madre se escuchaba mucho más animada, lo cual le alegraba. Especialmente por no haberles molestado._

**_\- Q_** _uienes de verdad te aman, entenderán y te apoyaran._

* * *

Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, cayendo justo sobre su hombro derecho. Su cuerpo aun atacado por espasmos mientras rastros de la Magia Negra continuaban aferrándose a su ropa.

Ganondorf, a unos metros de él, sonreía complacido.

Unas pocas marcas en su armadura, donde la Master Sword apenas había logrado hacer contacto.

Levantándose con dificultad, se encontró a si mismo incapaz de mover sus dedos coordinamente, cerrados como estaban alrededor de la enarba y la empuñadura de su espada. También podía escuchar los quejidos de Proxi, y sentir sus alas moverse de manera similarmente espasmódica.

Apenas se enderezo dónde estaba vio al de armadura negra abalanzándose sobre él con una velocidad que jamás podría adivinarse de alguien con su tamaño y con su armadura.

 **- L**ink! No te fuerces demasiado! Retrocede y recupera tu fuerza! **–** las palabras de Zelda llegaron a sus oídos unos segundos antes de que las espadas negras cayeran sobre él.

El mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció detrás de vientos tormentos surgidos desde la nada que le levantaron con facilidad del suelo, acompañados por el sonido de una ocarina que resonaba en sus oídos, antes de dejarle caer sin gracia sobre la madera del puente frente al Castillo.

Quedó tan desorientado por el repentino cambio y el impacto, que ni siquiera se resistió cuando un par de manos le sujetaron por debajo de sus bíceps, obligándole a levantarse y caminar por un par de metros. Lo siguiente que supo fue que le dejaron sentado sobre una camilla, forzando con cuidado su escudo y espada fuera de sus manos.

Cuando, finalmente, se las arreglo para despejar su mente fue que reconoció las vestimentas azules y blancas de los Sanadores del Ejército.

 **- ~~A~~** ~~sí que ponen toda su confianza en este héroes solo para preocuparse por si sale herido? Que conmovedor… y lamentable~~ **–** la voz de Ganondorf en el aire provocó que los presentes en la enfermería improvisada se congelaron por unos segundos ante la intrusión. El Sanador más cercano a él tenía el entrecejo fruncido con molestia en lugar del terror que otros Sanadores mostraban.

Los soldados heridos ocupando las camillas a su alrededor se encontraban conscientes, lo cual era buena señal. Pero sabía que a los que presentaban heridas más graves les habían llevado al interior del Castillo para ser tratados, desbordando la capacidad de lo médicos.

Antes de que el Sanador pudiera comenzar a examinarlo, él sacó con cuidado a Proxi de entre los pliegues de su bufanda, sosteniéndola en sus manos temblorosas hacia este. Entendiendo su pedido silencioso, el otro tomó a la pequeña hada y la sostuvó con una mano contra su pecho mientras sacaba un recipiente de madera y una botella llena con un líquido con partículas resplandecientes.

Agua de la Fairy Fountain.

Solo podía pensar en una persona lo suficientemente prevenida como para ordenar que tuvieran eso entre las provisiones medicas.

Más de 500 caídos, Princesa.

La voz de un Invocador se escuchó en su oído derecho mientras observaba al Sanador colocar a Proxi dentro del recipiente con el agua, cuidando de que esta no cubriera por completo su cuerpo. Recién entonces fue que el otro pasó a concentrarse en él.

Le sacó con cuidado sus guantes, sus muñequeras, su bufanda y su gorro antes de revisar detenidamente las heridas más visibles antes de pasar a palpar por encima de sus ropas, atentó a sus reacciones.

¡Ganondorf capturó South Field Keep!

El dolor causado por el presionar del Sanador sobre su hombro llegó al mismo tiempo que el anunció del Capitán.

¡Ganondorf rescató a Zant!

Cuando llegó a sus costillas izquierdas tuvó que morder sus labios para no gritar por el dolor. Aunque el Sanador no se veía muy contento de que hubiera roto su labio inferior con sus dientes.

¡Rockface Checkpoint se abrió!

¡Una facción de las fuerzas de Ganondorf esta avanzando!

La sangre se heló dentro de sus venas por unos segundos.

**- C**on la asistencia de la Great Fairy podemos ganar esta batalla! **–** la voz de Impa prácticamente le hizo saltar en su lugar, obligando al Sanador a mantenerle sentado.

Se suponía que Impa estaba descansando, recuperándose de sus heridas junto a Lana.

_¡¿En qué momento había entrado al campo de batalla?! ¡¿Y en qué momento había regresado al Castillo en lo absoluto?!_

Zelda la había enviado al hospital de Alvelenora, la ciudad más cercana al oeste del Castillo y al suroeste de Mythal Dorei, para asegurarse de que realmente se tomara tiempo para recuperarse y evitar este mismo escenario: en el cual ella se lanzaba sin pensarlo al medio del combate, ignorando por completo su propia salud.

Ignorando todo lo que rodeaba, se concentró únicamente en el flujo de comunicaciones sobre la evolución del combate.

General Impa está avanzando hacia la Fairy Fountain.

**- I**mpa! No deberías estar aquí! Retrocede! 

**- M**is disculpas, pero no podré obedecer esa orden.

Las Tropas de Asalto han comenzado a avanzar hacia la Base Enemiga.

Preocupado, iba a ordenarle al Teniente a cargo de la avanzada que aborte y espere por refuerzos, pero justo en esos momentos el Sanador colocó un recipiente en sus manos, lleno con un líquido de color beige y le indicó que bebiera. Su mirada prometiendole forzar el liquido en su garganta si no lo hacia por su cuenta. Con ambas manos ocupadas no podía activar el hechizo de comunicación así que decidió terminar con eso pronto y bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez.

Acabando con un ataque de tos debido al mal sabor.

Una Tropa de Guardia está avanzando hacia el Fuerte Abandonado.

El Capitán de Outpost del Sur requiere asistencia.

**- E**stoy en eso!

Fiel a sus palabras, pronto le siguió una noticia positiva.

Lizalfos han abandonado el campo de batalla.

El suspiró de Zelda expreso exactamente como se sentía en esos momentos con respecto a las decisiones de la General.

**- E**stá bien. Ten cuidado, Impa.

**- H**ai! Zelda-Hime!

A pesar de lo animada que se escuchaba la Líder de los Shiekah, podía sentir el miedo que envolvían el fondo de las palabras de Zelda. No conocía mucho de su relación, pero sabía solo por observarlas interactuar y por sus primeras semanas al lado de Impa, que ambas se preocupaban por la otra más allá de su relación como Princesa y Guardaespaldas.

¡Ganondorf interceptó a la General Impa!

Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos.

Su expresión debió ser alarmante para el Sanador, quien se puso a revisarlo frenéticamente, quizás por miedo a haberle dado la medicina equivocada.

¡La… La General Impa…! ¡La General Impa acaba de caer en combate!

**- I**mpa…! Es imposible…! **–** Zelda se escuchaba incrédula, sin aliento, y al borde de la histeria. **– ¡Q**uien esté más cerca, por favor, lleven a Impa de regreso a la Base! ¡Inmediatamente!

La respuesta de uno de los capitanes quedó ahogada por el siguiente anuncio.

¡Las Tropas de Asalto fueron interceptadas!

No podía quedarse sentado por más tiempo.

Sabía que, a pesar de la mezcla de pociones que había consumido, la mayoría de sus heridas causadas por Magia Negra necesitarían días para sanar. Pero ese era tiempo que no tenía. Siempre y cuando sus heridas no le impidieran pelear y no pusieran su vida en peligro inmediato, él estaba más que satisfecho.

 **\- V** amos, Link! Tenemos que ganar esta batalla! **–** Proxi, ya recuperada, voló a su alrededor impaciente. Sus alas dejando caer gotas de agua por todas partes.

Asintiendo a sus palabras fue que se puso de pie, colocándose las ropas que había dejado descartas antes.

El Sanador, probablemente resignado, le alcanzó su escudo junto con un vial de poción naranja y una botella de poción azul. Sonriéndole con agradecimiento, ajustó las correas de su escudo y devolvió la Master Sword, junto con su funda, a su espalda.

Probando una última vez todas sus extremidades, y dándole tiempo a Proxi de regresar a su bufanda, fue que comenzó a correr de regreso a la batalla. Se encontró rápidamente reclamando de regresó Rockface luego de brindar apoyo al West Field Keep.

Todas las Puertas de Castle Keep están abiertas.

Se detuvo en seco antes de salir al norte de Rockface, no entendiendo porque abrirían las puertas.

La General Impa se encuentra dentro del Castillo.

Esas noticias al menos ayudaban a calmarle un poco.

La Princesa Zelda está avanzando hacia la Base Enemiga desde East Field Keep.

**- L**ink ha regresado. Tenemos una ventana de oportunidad! Nuestras fuerzas tienen que atacar al unísono! **–** el tañido de las campanas en que se traducía la voz de Zelda se escuchaba agitado y enfurecido. A pesar de su entusiasmo, él temía que se estuviera dejando llevar demasiado por sus emociones en esos momentos.

 **\- L** ink, unámonos al ataque! **–** Proxi prácticamente tiro de sus ropas para apresurarlo.

 **- E**stoy avanzando hacia la Base Enemiga **–** anunció, determinando que las tropas eran más que capaces de mantener sus puestos mientras ellos tomaban la Base al Norte.

Ganondorf le detuvo a medio camino entre su Base, Rockface y Central Keep, atacándole con una manifestación bestial de Malicia y Magia Negra, lanzándole contra la pared del Central Keep.

Antes de que pudiera volver a electrocutarle, alcanzó a esquivar su ataque rodando hacía un costado. Terminando con una vista en diagonal de la Base Enemiga que se encontraba rodeada por una barrera de Magia Negra.

 **\- L** a princesa está dando todo lo que tiene. Link! Tenemos que pelear también! **–** la idea de Proxi era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, solo que esta vez había decidido acercase más estratégicamente. Incluso si él caía en este combate, debía asegurarse de que Zelda lo lograra. **\- L** ink, usa la Triforce de Coraje para eliminar el Poder Oscuro en ese Keep!

Levantando su mano izquierda, observando como la imagen de la Triforce aparecía en su dorso. Tomando poder de su pieza del coraje lanzó el hechizo **Myriad Lucem** sobre la Base enemiga.

Esquivando nuevamente las espadas de Ganondorf, pudó llegar a realizar un corte en su pierna, fallando en alcanzar su rodilla.

Esperando a que el hechizo alcanzara su cúspide se encontró a si mismo esquivando constantemente el flujo de ataques del más alto.

Cada movimiento de sus espadas alteraba notablemente el aire a su alrededor y marcaba la tierra o la roca donde tocaban. Su Magia Negra succionaba toda la calidez del aire y cualquier rastro de vida. Mientras tanto, él apenas si podía bajar su escudo para atacar, y la velocidad del otro significaba que sus ataques apenas si conectaban.

Finalmente una lluvia de luz y los gritos de los monstruos llamaron la atención del pelirrojo, deteniéndolo en medio de un ataque. Al mismo tiempo, el sonido de pelea a sus espaldas le hizo voltear, encontrándose con Zelda finalmente llegando desde el Este.

_¡Pronto podr---!_

Un dolor intenso en su costado redujo su mundo por completo.

Su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo.

Y, repentinamente, se encontraba cayendo.

Una mano pesada aferró su muñeca izquierda, aplastando sus huesos, deteniendo su cuerpo antes de que pudiera tocar el piso y levantándole varios centímetros de la tierra, estirando los músculos en su costado izquierdo y abriendo aún más el corte. Su vista perdiéndose en el blanco por el dolor.

Respirar se volvió cada vez más difícil.

Fue vívidamente consciente de como la Triforce de Coraje era arrancada, sin ceremonia, de su ser.

El golpe contra el suelo provocó que corrientes de electricidad recorrieran su cuerpo de arriba abajo, con sus oídos resonando con un sonido agudo que apagaba cualquier otro ruido a su alrededor.

La realidad desvaneciendo mientras el frió comenzaba a expandirse por sus extremidades.

Sus manos y piernas moviéndose esporádicamente, fallando en realizar los movimientos concisos que intentaba.

 **\- L** -Link! Despierta! **–** Proxi volaba en la esquina de su borrosa visión, como un punto de luz azul que era consumido por el blanco que lentamente se precipitaba alrededor de todo lo que veía. Quería decirle que se ocultara, que volara lejos de allí. Qué fuera a por Zelda y le dijera que abandonara el campo de batalla.

_Ella debería…_

_… ocultarse en Lost Woods._

_Mantenerse…_

_Mantener la Triforce…_

_Lejos de…_

_…_

_Se estaba volviendo… difícil…_

**\- E** so fue todo? Esperaba que el héroe fuera algo más que una simple distracción **–** la profunda voz de Ganondorf penetró en su cabeza como un sonido lejano. Sus pesados pasos alejándose de él, llevándose consigo los pocos rastros de luz que podía ver, dándole paso una profunda oscuridad **– D**esháganse de la princesa.

El brillo dorado de las botas de Zelda desapareciendo en la lejanía.

El vacío le consumió por completo, hundiéndolo en la inconciencia.


	2. Nos queda un rayo de Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. El siguiente es un bonus que expande un poco más el mundo de Hyrule Warriors y entra en el Epilogó del juego. Quizás algunas historias apartes más. De verdad estoy considerando la idea de hacer una serie de HW. 
> 
> No hay suficientes fics en Ao3.

Lo único que podía sentir era dolor.

Su costado izquierdo parecía estar gritando a través de capas de algodón, exigiendo su atención. Sus nervios se encendían y apagaban repentinamente, sus músculos contrayéndose una y otra vez.

La nada en que se había encontrado unos momentos antes era perforada por rayos de luz, como si fueran dagas, con tal fuerza que podía percibir el cambio por detrás de sus parpados cerrados. 

_¿Por qué le costaba tanto abrir los ojos?_

Voces lejanas comenzaron a inundar el silencio, rebotando sin cesar de un lado al otro dentro de su cabeza. Las palabras, si es que siquiera había palabras que esos sonidos pudieran formar, le resultaban imposibles de entender. Las voces en sí se mezclaban y superponían unas con otras, tornándose imposible el intentar identificarlas; el esfuerzo demasiado para su mente hundida en la bruma y el dolor.

Lo único que podía distinguir, lejanamente, era el constante trinar de una campanilla sobre su cabeza, moviéndose constantemente antes de desaparecer y reaparecer.

Por un tiempo solo podía pedir que el ruido cesara y que las voces desaparecieran; permitiendole así volver tranquilamente al vació.

Pero sus sentidos se negaban a hacer caso de su pedido y continuaban captando destellos indeseados, del mundo a su alrededor y de su propio cuerpo, obligándole a su mente fuera de la bruma.

Juntando toda su energía y los residuos dispersos de su voluntad, consiguió abrir sus parpados lo suficiente como para que se encontrara con un mar de pura luz que lastimó sus ojos y ocultaba todo bajo su resplandor, evitando que pudiera identificar lo que fuera o donde fuera que se encontraba en los pocos segundos que logró mantenerlos abiertos.

El esfuerzo enseguida se probo demasiado y, tan pronto como abrió sus ojos, estos volvieron a cerrarse y la oscuridad volvió a reclamarlo.

* * *

_La mano de su Madre se sentía fría contra se frente._

_A tan corta distancia podía sentir el olor de las hierbas que ella siempre utilizaba para sus pociones. No importaba que ella no atendiera el boticario por un par de días, el olor permanecía con ella. Por más que lo intentara no lograba recordar un solo momento en que su madre no le recordara a primavera._

_De su frente, la mano pasó hacia los cabellos que se habían pegado contra su piel a causa del sudor. Sentía como si se quemara por dentro y, a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de temblar._

**_-_ ** _**S** é que te sientes mal, bebé. Pero ¿crees que puedas tomar algo de sopa? **-** su voz era baja y cuidadosa, pero aún era capaz de notar que estaba sonriendo; incluso con sus ojos cerrados._

_La mera idea de "comida" le daba nauseas. El sonido que se escapó de su garganta debió dejar eso en claro._

_Una risa grave se escuchó desde unos pasos más allá, acompañada por el sonido de la madera._

**_-_ ** _**A** l menos, ahora sabes que es mala idea lanzarse de cabeza en un lago en medio del invierno - la voz de su Padre, a diferencia de su Madre, tenía un volumen naturalmente adaptable. Sin importar donde estuvieras serías capaz de oírle con claridad. Y nunca necesitaba alzar su voz. **\- ¿Q** ué te parece si en la siguiente ocasión que Linkle y tú se desafíen el uno al otro, lo hagan con algo menos irresponsable?_

_Se encogió un poco debajo de las sabanas y cobertores._

_Sabía que su Padre no estaba enojado - no ahora, al menos- , pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había estado consciente de que era una mala idea y lo hizo igualmente._

**_-_ ** _**Oh,** Lobas. No es como si tú no hubieras hecho locuras como esas a su edad. ¿O necesitas qué te recuerde la competencia de troncos con Ordona? - la mano de su Madre le dejó al tiempo en que sintió como su peso se levantaba de la cama. **\- E** stá bien si no tienes hambre, cariño. Intenta descansar._

_Eso se escuchaba bien. Super bien. Ni siquiera necesitaba que se lo dijeran._

**_-_ ** _**D** uerme un poco más, pup. Si nos necesitas, estaremos en la sala - aclaró su Padre con tono cálido, antes de continuar la conversación con su Madre mientras ambos salían de su cuarto. **\- P** or cierto, no me arrepiento de esa apuesta. El rostro incrédulo de mi prima valió la pena el esfuerzo._

 **_\- Si_ ** _tu lo dices. Yo solo recuerdo pensar que Ilianna era capaz de ver el interior de su cráneo por la forma en que rodó sus ojos al escuchar de la apuesta - escuchó decir a su Madre antes de que se alejaran demasiado._

_Con el sonido de sus voces llenando el ambiente, pronto se encontró cayendo dormido._

* * *

Despertó cuando algo cálido hizo contacto con su brazo derecho.

Fue como si, lentamente, se alzará desde los profundo de un cuerpo de agua y, con delicadeza, rompiera la superficie.

Esta vez, el abrir sus ojos le costó mucho menos energía y fue menos agravante. Principalmente gracias a la falta de luz a su alrededor.

Le tomó un par de parpadeos el recuperar su visión, y unos pocos minutos para que su vista se enfocara siquiera. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue un alto techo de piedra labrada. La luz anaranjada y cálida iluminando una parte de la piedra, pintando suaves sombras que danzaban sin preocupación.

Moviendo lentamente su cabeza por su izquierda, se encontró con una fila de amplias ventanas cubiertas en buena parte por un amplios trozos de tela de color oscuro. La única razón por la que sabía que se trataba de ventanas era la parte superior del marco que se asomaba por los pliegues, dejando entrever cristales cortados con lineas curvas que parecían simular la forma de las hojas de un árbol, y cada uno separado por el brillo apagado del metal plateado. Siguiendo una de las líneas, donde la tela se doblaba, hasta el otro extremo del lugar se encontró con varios grupos de velas encendidas. 

Una gran cantidad de velas.

Sus llamas danzando con una brisa invisible e imperceptible.

 **\- L** ink… 

Una voz suave rompió el silencio y reclamó su atención en su derecha.

El esfuerzo de mover su rostro hacia ese lado tensó dolorosamente los músculos de su cuello. Tanto así, que no pudo más que arreglárselas con una pequeña inclinación.

Del otro lado, su mirada cayó en el rostro cansado, y notablemente aliviado, de Zelda. Sus rubios cabellos se encontraban sujetos en una coleta alta, creada si cuidado y distraídamente. Un moretón cubriendo buena parte de su mejilla y mentón izquierdo, resaltando aún más sus enrojecidos ojos azules. Las ropas que vestía le recordaban al uniforme de Impa, más que las ropas de Shiek.

Siguiendo el camino del brazo ajeno más cercano a él fue que se dio con que, aquello que le había despertado había sido la mano izquierda de Zelda, posada delicadamente sobre su muñeca.

 **– G** racias a Hylia que despertaste.

La sinceridad en su voz encendió las alarmas en su cabeza, pero no podía entender el porque. Todo todavía estaba demasiado difuso.

Levantó con letargo su mirada de regreso a su rostro, notando cuan pálida estaba su piel enmarcada por los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

¿Cuantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla así? Las señales de su agotamiento tan claras que resultaban dolorosas para todos aquellos que se preocupaban por la princesa. Pero ella era insistente en su deber de ver por el desarrollo de cada frente de batalla, al tiempo que malabareaba sus deberes oficiales para con Hyrule. Más de una vez se había preguntado si aquellos que criticaban su reinado tenían la más minima idea

 **\- ¿D** ónde…? 

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de su decisión cuando se dio cuenta de que su boca parecía hecha de arena; su garganta nunca antes se había quejado así, especialmente por la falta de uso, incluso luego de pasar días sin pronunciar palabra. Quizás había algo más en eso, pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento y no volver a intentar hablar. Siempre había sido mejor manejando el lenguaje de su cuerpo antes que su habla, después de todo. 

Algo de la incomodidad debió haberse reflejado en su rostro porque el toque de Zelda desapareció repentinamente. Ella se inclinó por algo del lado de su cabeza, ligeramente fuera de su limitado campo de visión, provocando que notara que ambos se encontraban en el suelo de donde fuera que estuvieran.

 **\- A** quí. Bebe algo de agua **–** su mano izquierda se abrió paso en el espacio entre sus cabellos y la almohada, ayudándole a elevar su cabeza. En la nueva posición, si bien incomoda, observó como la princesa acercaba una cantimplora a su boca con su mano derecha. Su antebrazo completamente vendado. Más allá de su hombro notó una tela similar a las de las ventanas, colgando pesadamente de una gruesa cuerda. **– E** stamos en el Templo de la Espada. La defensa natural que nos proporciona el lago a su alrededor y las montañas fueron nuestra mejor oportunidad frente a las... desafortunadas circunstancias…

El silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido del agua bajando por su garganta, se alzaba sofocante por palabras sin pronunciar.

Luchaba por encontrar la explicación detrás del silencio, más su mente se rehusaba a formar una memoria con el menor atisbo de coherencia. Las imágenes se mezclaban con el sonido y las sensaciones le llegaban desordenas. Algo malo había pasado, de eso estaba seguro. El qué y como lo envolvía era lo que se le escapaba.

 **-H** as estado inconsciente por dos días. Perdiste mucha sangre antes de que los médicos pudieran hacer algo.

_¿Sangre?_

Que sangrara no era nada extraño. En medio de un combate era de esperarse que algún ataque enemigo le alcanzaría. Sin embargo, hasta esos momentos, no había habido ninguna herida lo suficientemente grave que pudiera dejarle en el estado en que se encontraba.

Frunció el entrecejo, concentrándose.

_Sangre. Dolor._

_Una batalla._

Recordaba estar corriendo. Recordaba la voz de Proxi, frenética. Recordaba la música de la batalla rompiéndose y cambiando.

Recordaba risa y terror.

Como un puñetazo a la cara, los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a su mente en una mezcla desorientadora.

Particularmente vivida fue la sensación del metal atravesando y desgarrando su piel; la sangre, perturbadoramente cálida, cayendo contra su piel y manchando sus ropas.

El recuerdo fue tan vivido que la adrenalina le llevó a intentar sentarse con un movimiento repentino que encendió su costado en llamas, tirando de su piel y los músculos de su espalda y abdomen, arrebantándole cualquier oportunidad de mantenerse en equilibrio. Intentó sostener su peso con su brazo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha sostenía sus costillas, pero solo consiguió que el mundo se tiñera en blanco por el dolor que surgió de su muñeca.

Habría caído como peso muerto contra el suelo sino fuera por las manos firmes que sujetaron su brazo derecho y parte de la tela de su camisa, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

 **\- ¡T** ranquilo! Tus heridas apenas han comenzado a sanar! 

Su mente apenas podía procesar el pánico en su vos. Y definitivamente era una mala señal el hecho de que apenas pudiera escucharla por encima de su respiración acelerada y el golpe constante de su corazón contra tu pecho. Consiguió calmarse unos minutos más tarde, y se encontró de vuelta observando el techo, consciente ahora del frió de la habitación contra su piel sudada.

El silencio llenó el lugar por unos minutos, Zelda esperando a que se calmará. Con su mirada clavada al frente pudo notar los pequeños detalles que decoraban las altas paredes; apenas había tenido oportunidad de ver el lugar cuando habían venido en busca de la espada, más preocupado como estaba de conseguir su objetivo. Como las líneas doradas en patrones tanto o más curvos que los de las ventanas o el blanco de las paredes que ya se estaba desvaneciendo. Tampoco había notado cuan pequeño podía sentirse uno al enfrentarse a los techos altos. 

…

_¿Qué habría pasado con las ciudades y los pueblos?_

…

_¿Habían tenido tiempo de levantar las defensas o de evacuar?_

…

 _¿Cuántas tumbas nuevas se habían tenido_ _por su falló?_ _y, aún peor, ¿Cuantas se habían podido cavar realmente?_

El toque rugoso de una tela contra su mejilla le hizo volver su mirada hacia ella.

 **\- L** o lamento, Link. 

Las palabras de Zelda apenas si pudieron romper el silencio. Su voz tan baja que apenas si podía llamarse "susurrar" ; algo completamente diferente a lo que acostumbraba. Era como si estuviera a punto de llorar. A pesar de haber llamado por su atención, ella se negaba a mirarle directamente, prefiriendo fijar su mirada en un grupo de velas más allá de ellos.

 **– A** ún con la Triforce de Sabiduría… aun tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que Ganondorf regresara… Acabe llevándonos a una batalla perdida y fui incapaz de tomar la decisión correcta de retirarnos cuando teníamos oportunidad.

Su primer instinto era querer decirle que no era así.

Que habían enfrentado a un enemigo al que habían subestimado y que había hecho tanto como pudo frente a la situación a la fueron lanzados.

Pero sabía que no la ayudarían. Porque ella no era solamente una princesa, sino una Regente, una General, y cualquier error en el campo de batalla, sin importar que tan pequeño, recaería inevitablemente sobre sus hombros. Sobre los hombros de todos ellos. Sobre los hombros de la "Princesa" y del "Héroe".

 _Ellos_ habían fallado.

 _Él_ le había fallado.

Moviéndose con dificultad, levantó su mano derecha y la posó torpemente sobre la mano izquierda de Zelda, atrayendo su atención. Quizás la sonrisa que le ofreció fuera cansada, pequeña y un poco insincera. Sin embargo, sabía que Hyrule dependía de que su Regente mantuviera su frente en alto y Zelda necesitaba que alguien se mantuviera firme; Impa, a pesar de cuanto se preocupara, tenía una tendencia de ver el lado negativo de cualquier situación y Lana, aún con sus sonrisas, todavía se encontraba profundamente afectada por haber perdido a Cía. Si Midna estuviera allí, de seguro que encontraría la forma de devolverle el ánimo con alguno de sus comentarios sarcástico y humor seco. Agatha le ayudaría a ver el lado positivo de cualquier situación, aún cuando ella misma no llegará a entenderlo por completo.

Ahora, Zelda necesitaba que alguien le recordara lo más esencial. Y él tendría que bastar por el momento.

 **\- T** odavía estamos vivos - Los ojos azules de Zelda se abrieron notablemente, como si él le hubiera revelado algún increíble secreto. Su propia voz le resultaba tan ronca que podía jurar que sus palabras se hallaban al borde de no ser entendibles. No que eso le detuviera. **– A** un podemos hacer algo.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio antes de que ella moviera su mano y le devolviera el agarre de manera firme. Una sonrisa, probablemente similar a la suya, se asomó por sus labios. Sus ojos brillando con esa misma determinación con la que se lanzaba sobre el campo de batalla. Esa determinación que le hacía creer que las montañas podían ser movidas, que no había río que no se pudiera cruzar con el suficiente esfuerzo.

Que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerla.

 **\- T** ienes razón. Esta guerra todavía no se ha terminado **–** aun cargando dudas, su mirada era tan decidida como la primera vez que la vio tomar un Keep por su cuenta, con su rapier brillando contra el sol. Al interior de sus ojos azules, incluso con sus parpados lentamente cerrándose, podía jurar ser capaz de ver como los engranajes comenzaban a moverse con mil y un ideas. Mil y un estrategias y planes que él no dudaría en seguir llegado el momento, si ella se lo permitía. **– G** anondorf aún no ha ganado… Solo tenemos que... planear bien nuestro siguiente movimiento. Por ahora, será mejor que descanses un poco más. El Sanador vendrá a verte dentro de unas horas.

Sintiendo como apartaba con cuidado los cabellos de su frente, pronto se encontró envuelto en los brazos del sueño y ya no de la inconciencia. Siendo su ultimo pensamiento una plegaria a Hylia porque la oscuridad de Ganondorf no ahogue la vida de Hyrule en el tiempo en que se preparaban.

* * *

Dos días después de su conversación fue que finalmente los Sanadores le permitieron dejar su lugar de descanso y caminar alrededor del improvisado campamento. Todo bajo la más asertiva advertencia de las consecuencias de empujar su cuerpo demasiado pronto. 

Siendo capaz de ver la cantidad de pociones disponibles en la reservas realmente había ayudado a cementar su decisión de, simplemente, dar un paseo por el lugar y ver como iban las cosas.

La falta de catres para todos los soldados y civiles que se encontraban en los terrenos del Templo era evidencia de cuan repentina había sido la retirada. Verdaderamente, les había tomado con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, encontraba impresionante la cantidad de cambios que había tenido el lugar en tan poco tiempo, no solo por los habitantes temporarios que ahora albergaba; Zelda le había hablado de comenzar a reconstruir los edificios alrededor y dentro del templo, comenzando con colocar una guarnición en el Keep Central. Después de todo, se trataba de un lugar importante para Hyrule, tanto estratégica como históricamente y ella consideraba insultante el hecho de que hubiera quedado a su suerte por siglos.

Por lo que había visto, las habitaciones del edificio principal del Templo (excepto la del Pedestal, que había sido prohibida y barricada debido a la polución de energía negativa que escapaba del pedestal) eran utilizadas como barracas y enfermerías. Los Keeps que formaban la parte exterior, una especie de pueblo a medio construir -o derruir, dependiendo de como se lo miré-, habían sido ocupados por los civiles: el Central y la Entrada estaban permanentemente ocupados por tropas armadas, la Plaza Sur estaba ocupada por un grupo de Herreros y la Plaza Norte estaba ocupada por los Sanadores y el Boticario, el resto estaba vacío o utilizados de maneras diversas.

Estaba seguro de que había algo poético en la vida que en esos momentos se sustentaba en las ruinas del pasado.

 **\- L** ink, vamos! La princesa está esperando! **–** Proxi comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos cuando se dio cuenta que su conversación con el Herrero principal, que envolvía los nuevos planos de prótesis y armaduras para algunos de los soldados, continuaba alargándose a causa de su ir y venir con respecto a los materiales y el precio.

Sonriendo en disculpas se despidió del hombre, quien parecía divertido por las acciones del hada, y de los Gorons presentes en la forja antes de rendirse a la insistencia de Proxi y comenzar el camino de regreso al interior del Templo.

En su senda, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas que algunos, tanto civiles como soldados, lanzaban a los vendajes de su abdomen y su muñeca izquierda, expuestos como estaban a causa de sus vestimentas. Siendo honesto, había dudado de usar las ropas que Impa le había dejado, pero los Sanadores querían un acceso más fácil a su herida y el top (de cuello alto y sin mangas) les ayudaba más que sus ropas normales*. Una parte de él agradecía que estuvieran todavía en los últimos días de verano.

Siendo que su camino le obligaba a pasar por las habitaciones del ala norte, se detuvó un par de veces para chequear el progreso de algunos de los heridos y para asegurarse que los Sanadores tomaran sus debidos descansos.

En situaciones como estas los Sanadores siempre eran quienes se llevaban la peor parte del trabajo, especialmente frente a pacientes como Impa, quienes insistían que se encontraban lo suficientemente curados como para comenzar a entrenar (una dura reprimenda por parte de Zelda fue lo único que evitó que tomara su Naginata y se quedara en cama), o lidiando con los limitados suplementos de pociones o con los pacientes que se negaban enteramente a seguir sus indicaciones.

Y eso sin contar los que se encontraban en estados más graves, internados en los hospitales en alguna de las tres grandes ciudades fuera de Castle Town.

Muchos de ellos, tan dedicados como eran a su profesión, también habían resultado heridos y heridas tras haberse unido a la batalla; y aún así insistían en ayudar a sus compañeros a tratar a los pacientes.

Desde el inicio de la Guerra que él se había acostumbrado a la imagen de algún Sanador profundamente dormido en alguna de las sillas de la enfermería, en posiciones cada vez más incomodas.

Zelda era la única que no se había dado por vencida frente a su testarudez e insistía que se retiraran a descansar apropiadamente. Cosa que no funcionaba muy bien cuando ella misma era un mal ejemplo con respecto a respetar los horarios de descanso. Él tampoco era muy bueno en eso.

La entrada del Salón Noreste, donde Zelda y los demás habían instalado el Centro de Comando durante su inconciencia, se presentó prontamente. 

Al entrar se encontró con múltiples Capitanes y oficiales distintos ocupando la mayor parte de la habitación, ocupados en papeles y documentos variados que intercambiaban manos cada pocos minutos o se encontraban apilándose sobre escritorios improvisados de cajas. Un sector de la habitación se mantenía separado por la tela de una tienda de campaña desarmada, de manera similar a las que cubrían las ventanas por las noches para evitar la entrada del frío, ofreciendo una ilusión de privacidad para aquellos al otro lado. Cuando la movió para entrar, después de ver a Proxi prácticamente lanzarse al otro lado por encima de la tela, se encontró con varios Tenientes, Impa, Lana y Zelda[1] sentados alrededor de una mesa improvisada de un pesado de madera que alguna vez debió haberse encontrado en uno de los edificios del Pueblo.

Se encontraban ocupados observando atentamente un mapa y varios papeles esparcidos frente a ellos. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que hacían antes de que el sonido de las telas moviéndose atrajera la atención de todos los presentes hacia él.

 **\- L** ink. Toma asiento.

Zelda le señalo un banco vacío al lado de Lana. Su morado prácticamente desaparecido para esos momentos y las vendas en su antebrazo siendo notablemente menos. Por su lado, Lana, si bien no parecía tener ninguna herida evidente, portaba unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y se veía algo pálida; solo podía imaginar la cantidad de energía que le había tomado el luchar por mantener la Triforce de Poder a salvo. Incluso después de un largo tiempo en el hospital principal de **Alvelenora** era más que probable que continuara sintiendo sus efectos por un tiempo más.

Esa era una de la desventajas del uso excesivo de cualquier tipo de magia, y afectaba incluso a aquellos con mayor afinidad y entrenamiento.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa a Lana y procuró saludar a los demás con un asentimiento respetuoso.

Impa en particular se veía… de _mal humor_ , quizás debido a la tela que sostenía su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho o por la falta de su Biggoron Sword en su espalda. Era difícil de decir. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, unos dos años atrás, se había dado cuenta que el rostro de Impa tendía a ser serio, ilegible, o descontento la mayor parte del tiempo. Con las semanas que habían pasado juntos en búsqueda de la princesa y luchando había llegado a notar los sutiles cambios en su cuerpo que delataban su estado de animo real, como la leve curva de sus labios, la tensión en sus hombros, o cuan fruncido se encontraba su entrecejo. 

Con todo eso en cuenta, era notable la mejora de su estado físico en comparación al día anterior.

 **\- Y** a que estamos todos, será mejor comenzar con la puesta en común sobre la situación actual de Hyrule **–** indicó la Princesa, su postura recta y su rostro impasivo, portando con facilidad el papel de Líder. Señalando a uno de los Tenientes, continuó. **– T** eniente **Imath** , si pudiera.

La mujer de cabellos negros y brillante armadura engrabada se levantó en un movimiento fluido y dio una corta reverencia hacia la Princesa antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia el resto de los presentes. El acero de su guante haciendo eco en su rincón de la habitación cuando señalo en el mapa el dibujo de edificios al este del Castillo.

 **\- G** racias al rápido actuar de las guarniciones y del Archiduque **Lorum** , fuimos capaces de mantener fuera de **Fylethsera** a las hordas de monstruos. El tercer y sexto Cuerpo de Arqueros fueron, y son, particularmente útiles para mantener a los enemigos a distancia de las murallas externas **–** comenzó a explicar mientras dibujaba una media luna alrededor de la ciudad, de este a oeste, por el lado sur de esta.

Fylethsera, o la "Ciudad de las Murallas", era la única de las grandes ciudades (aparte de Castle Town, por su ubicación al sur del Castillo) completamente construido entre murallas. Lo que más la distinguía era la serie de murallas en formación de semicírculos concéntricos que se encontraba a su interior, separando la ciudad en múltiples sectores. Estas separaciones internas le permitían una buena línea de defensa, pero también impulsaba una notable segregación de la población, con las jerarquías más altas en las partes más internas de la ciudad.

Él no se encontraba en ningún apuro por visitar esa ciudad, no era como si tuviera la paciencia suficiente para resistir una exposición prolongada a las actitudes que debían de plagar el lugar.

 **\- A** segúrese de darles mis cumplidos a los Cuerpos de Arqueros a su regreso a Fylethsera. Oh, y mis sinceros agradecimientos al Archiduque por el cumplimiento de sus deberes **-** frente a la forma tan desentendida con la que mencionó al Archiduque, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Sabía, gracias a su Padre, que el Archiduque era el primo de la Princesa y que este no era más que unos dos años mayor que ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si es que había algún tipo de conflicto entre ellos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Impa, esta negó sutilmente ante su pregunta silenciosa. **\- ¿Q** ué hay de los pueblos cercanos?

 **-** **V** ilven y Ennistry fueron evacuados completamente hacia la segunda muralla de la ciudad **-** declaró la Teniente señalando los pueblos al sureste y noreste de Fylethsera. Si recordaba bien, ambos eran pueblos centrados principalmente en actividades agrícolas gracias a los fértiles suelos volcánicos y la cercanía del río Gorko[2] respectivamente. **– F** ueron capaces de rescatar la mayor parte de las cosechas, y por los reportes de los Exploradores la mayor parte de los edificios aún se mantienen en pie a pesar de estar tomados por monstruos… o quizás por esa misma razón.

 **\- E** ntiendo **–** con el asentimiento de la Princesa, la Teniente retomó su lugar. **– T** eniente **Itih** , si pudiera.

El hombre de cabello canoso y rostro besado por el sol se levantó de su silla. Una pluma, con su punta oscura, se encontraba cuidadosamente colocada sobre su oreja derecha contra sus largos cabellos. Sin guanteletes u hombreras, lo más visible de su armadura era su pechera, con el símbolo de Nayru en lado izquierdo. Su tez pálida resaltando contra el azul y el gris de sus vestimentas. Con una mano sobre su corazón, el mayor realizó una respetuosa reverencia a la princesa antes de comenzar.

 **\- M** uy obligado, su Alteza Real **-** con su mano, las puntas de sus dedos manchados por tinta negra seca idéntica a la de la punta de la pluma, señalo la ciudad directamente al oeste del Castillo y los caminos cercanos a esta. **– L** os fuertes alrededor de los caminos hacia **Alvelenora** han reportado la aparición de monstruos al anochecer, sin embargo, la cantidad en la que aparecen parece indicar que son un mero subproducto de la corrupción de los terrenos del castillo antes que una acción hostil calculada. Las barreras de Luz de la ciudad fueron activadas conforme sus órdenes, Su Alteza. Y el Rector Principal le envía sus mejores deseos y un reporte completo de los tratamientos de los soldados internados en los Hospitales de la ciudad.

Siguiendo sus palabras, de entre los papeles frente a él sacó una carpeta de cuero cerrada por una correa. De nuevo pudo ver el símbolo de Nayru, esta vez grabado en su tapa por encima del emblema de Hyrule. La Princesa lo recibió con cuidado, y un oculto entusiasmo revelado únicamente por el hecho de que las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron casi imperceptiblemente.

 **\- M** uchas gracias Teniente. Me aseguraré de comunicarme con el Rector Principal en cuando se me presente la oportunidad **–** por debajo de la seriedad de sus palabras, él podía sentir la calidez de su voz en cuanto mencionó al Rector Principal. Un notable contraste frente a su reacción a la mención del Archiduque. Levantando discretamente sus ojos a la Teniente Imath, buscando alguna señal de que hubiera captado la diferencia, pero su rostro pasivo no había cambiado en lo absoluto desde el momento en que había retomado su asiento. Si tenía alguna opinion al respecto, él no era capaz de saberlo. **– S** i eso fue todo, creo que deberíamos pasar al Teniente **Ela**.

Ante el nombre sostuvó el aliento, rehusándose a observar directamente al hombre de cabellos castaños que se encontraba sentado frente a él. Desde el momento en que había levantado la tela que había procurado mantener su vista en lugares neutros, intentando que no resultara tan notable el hecho de que estaba evitando su mirada.

Había temido por este momento desde el instante en que Zelda se le acercó para avisarle de la reunión, con los nombres de los Tenientes enviados en nombre de los Comandantes a cargo de la protección de la ciudades principales y los pueblos circundantes.

Esperando nerviosamente por el momento en que el otro hablara, estaba seguro de que su tono no sería tan benevolente como la última vez que se vieron.

 **\- E** so fue todo, Su Alteza **–** con una última reverencia, Itih retomó su lugar, notablemente satisfecho con haber realizado su trabajo de la manera correcta.

Era incómodamente consciente de como los músculos de su mandíbula amenazaban con tensarse, un gesto que Ela conocía desde hacia años, y tuvó que esforzarse por mantener su rostro lo más blanco posible. Aunque si se aseguró de ocultar sus manos debajo de la mesa, por encima de su regazo, y entrecruzar sus dedos; recién entonces notando cuanto temblaba su mano izquierda.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, unos segundos o una eternidad, en que el único sonido a su alrededor provenía de la actividad al otro lado de la tela de campaña. Levantando su mirada cautelosamente, estaba seguro de que sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer debido a que, en lugar de la frialdad y la dureza que esperaba, se encontró con la suave sonrisa de Ela junto una mirada que detonaba principalmente alivio. 

A pesar de la vergüenza a causa de sus temores infundados, frente a esa falta de juicio sentió que podía respirar de nuevo.

 **\- C** omo usted lo ordenó, Princesa, los evacuados de Castle Town llegaron sin mayores complicaciones a **Mythal Dorei**. Si bien la ciudad no posee barreras como las de Alvelenora o muros como Fylethsera, los escuadrones estacionados en el Fuerte Mythal han defendido la entrada sur de la ciudad sin dificultades **–** comenzó a explicar Ela mientras señalaba el camino que unía la ciudad del Noroeste con Castle Town. Para ser más exactos, el punto cerca de la mitad del camino.

Él recordaba bien ese Fuerte, de las veces que paso dentro y a través de el: era una construcción horizontal de cuatro pisos de alto, que cubría cerca de un kilómetro de largo y servía como el limite/entrada del territorio de la ciudad, con una hilera de seis torres de vigía donde se apostaban grupos de tres arqueros y un vigía listo para encender las inmensas antorchas en caso de una emergencia. Dependiendo del tipo de emergencia, se le añadía algún tipo de componente al fuego de la antorcha que provocaba que se tornara de diferentes colores. 

Dentro de los terrenos de la ciudad, unos kilómetros bajando hacia el castillo, se asentaban puestos de vigías con sus establos; los soldados listos para tomar sus caballos y llevar las noticias a donde fuera pertinente.

 **– E** n caso de un ataque, ya hemos asegurado la ruta hacia los Monasterios Abandonados de las montañas del Norte. Es una locación que solo unos pocos de los residentes de Mythal Dorei conocen y saben cómo llegar. Además, es una locación fácilmente defendible por una mínima cantidad de hombres, permitiéndonos concentrar la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas en asegurar el bienestar de los civiles - Moviendo su dedo desde el camino hasta más allá de la ciudad, realizó un movimiento circular en las montañas justo a las afueras de Lost Wood.

Una vez había viajado allí con su Padre y su Prima, recorriendo un intrincado juego de túneles y cuevas colocadas en lo que solo podía describirse como un laberinto, en las que era fácil perderse si uno no sabía que señales buscar para guiarse. El Monasterio en si era impresionante: todo un complejo de edificios esculpidos en la pared de la montaña, conectados por puentes y escaleras de piedra, con múltiples fuentes y lo que alguna vez fueron bien cuidados jardines. El complejo en su conjunto era enorme, decorado por doquier con la Marca de Farore y grandes murales de mosaicos con la historia de quienes alguna vez lo habitaron.

No estaba seguro que tantas personas podrían ser capaces de atravesar el laberinto de una vez, pero si estaba seguro de que no tendrían problemas para mantener a los refugiados a salvo dentro del Monasterio.

También sabía que, utilizando un camino ligeramente más al norte de la entrada al laberinto, se podía atravesar las montañas y llegar a la aldea de la tribu de su madre, ubicada al extremo noroeste de los territorios de Hyrule. No serían más que un par de horas para contactar a sus tías, si es que surgiera la necesidad.

 **\- P** or ahora, sería mejor no alarmar a la población. Esperaremos hasta obtener señales certeras de que un ataque es inminente y las defensas actuales no serían capaces de sostenerse frente a este **–** acató Zelda sin quitar su mirada del mapa, sus ojos azules clavados en el Castillo en centro del Reino. Ela, a pesar de no tener la atención de la Princesa en esos momentos, asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa (si por su actuar preventivo o cuan precavida era la Princesa con respecto a una evacuación masiva, era difícil de decir). Después de unos segundos de silencio entre ellos la Regente levantó su mirada hacia Impa, quien se sentaba a su derecha. **\- ¿Q** ué hay de Kakariko, General Impa?

 **\- S** in problemas **–** respondió la General con seguridad, su postura sutilmente enderezada. A diferencia de los Tenientes, sin embargo, ella no amplio su afirmación con un argumento que le apoyara. En su lugar, paso a señalar el lado sur del Castillo y añadió. **\- U** n grupo de _ANSENTOBU_ se encuentra apostado en Castle Town, manteniendo vigía sobre las actividades de las hordas y sus líderes. Hasta ahora no han presenciado cambios mayores en el movimiento de los invasores.

_¿Ansentobu?_

**\- ¿C** onfía usted en estos individuos? **–** preguntó la Teniente Imath. Sus brazos cruzados sobre el emblema blanco en su armadura, el metal pulido de sus guantes brillando contra la luz de las ventanas. Su entrecejo fruncido en un gesto que delataba su escepticismo.

 **\- S** us miembros fueron elegidos personalmente por mí y reportan directamente a mí **–** la respuesta de General Impa era más bien un recuento de hechos antes que una respuesta directa al cuestionamiento de la Teniente. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por esta o por el resto de los presentes. A él no se le pasó la molestia en la curvatura de sus labios frente a la duda acerca de la lealtad de su gente.

Pero antes de que alguno de los tenientes pudiera demandar una respuesta concreta, Proxi, quien hasta entonces había estado presenciando la sobre el adorno del cabello de Lana, voló hacia el centro de la mesa con prisa.

 **\- ¡N** osotras también tenemos noticias! **–** anunció con ánimo. Esa noticia, nueva para él, explicaría porque había parecido tan agitada durante toda la reunión. **\- ¡D** iles Lana!

Lana simplemente sonrió algo avergonzada antes de entregarle a la Princesa un par de hojas que habían estado descansando debajo de sus manos hasta ese momento y aclarar su garganta. Proxi, anticipándose al reporte, voló hacia él y se paró sobre su cabeza, aferrándose a sus cabellos rubios más cortos mientras se inclinaba hacia el centro de la mesa, para tener una mejor vista de lo que sucedía sin tener que cansarse volando por encima del mapa.

 **\- E** sta mañana llegaron noticias de los Goron y Zora. Un mensajero Wara las trajo al amanecer, antes de que partiera de Alvelenora **-** acomodando la tela de su manga para que no cubriera demasiado el mapa al señalar, comenzó a explicar. **\- E** l Dominio Zora en el Reservorio Este afirma que no encontraron problemas, principalmente gracias a las altas montañas que le rodean y a que los ríos subterráneos se encuentran bien resguardados, a pesar de su cercanía al Desierto Gerudo. A los Gorons, en cambio, no les esta yendo muy bien: al parecer están sufriendo ataques no consecutivos en las cuevas de Eldin. No parece que los monstruos estén interesados en ellos perse, o en sus territorios, sino en algo al interior de Eldin. Aunque ellos no saben que puede ser.

Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño ante estas noticias.

Decir que esos movimientos eran inesperados era quedarse corto. Ningún precedente de monstruos atacando Eldin, hasta donde él sabía, podría hallarse en los Registros Históricos de Hyrule, al menos hasta que Cía apareció unos meses atrás; y aún así su ataque había sido único, debido a su deseo de reclutar a Volga y a sus fuerzas en su ejército.

_¿Algo al interior de Eldin que Ganondorf, Ghirahim y Zant consideren lo suficientemente necesario como para atacar directamente a los Gorons?_

De Eldin y Death Mountain, si recordaba bien las lecciones de su Madre y sus tías, había muchas cosas que podían considerarse valiosas. Pero solo un par se le venían a la mente en cuanto a estratégicamente benéfico en medio de un conflicto.

 **\- E** so es inusual. ¿Por qué- **-** antes de que Zelda pudiera terminar su pregunta, un repentino disturbio fuera de las paredes del Templo llamó su atención, justo antes de que la luz del sol desapareciera momentáneamente de la habitación. Una sombra pasando por fuera de las ventanas.

El sonido que antes inundaba el el lugar había desaparecido en el silencio, antes de ser roto por pasos acelerados creciendo cerca.

 **\- ¡P** rincesa Zelda! ¡General! **–** uno de los Invocadores interrumpió la reunión, agitado y asustado, causando que la tensión en el aire detonara de una vez y que todos ellos se levantaran de sus lugares. Algunas de las sillas acabaron en el suelo, pero nadie le prestó atención por más de un segundo.

 **\- ¡E** n la Plaza Central! ¡El Caballero Dragón acaba de aparecer!

* * *

La tensión se sentía claramente en aire.

Todo el ambiente, antes inundado por el ruido que se esperaba de un campamento, había caído en un silencio nervioso que parecía esparcirse por todos los presentes con la rapidez de un rayo.

El perímetro de la Plaza Central se encontraba repleto de soldados de distintas divisiones, sus armas _a_ mano o _en_ mano, listos para actuar ante la menor indicación. Los diversos detalles que detonaban su pertenencia a la Guardia de alguna de las ciudades, o la falta de estos mismo que marcaba al ejército regular, eran notablemente visibles a plena luz del mediodía.

La Plaza en si estaba desocupada de soldados, y lo único que se veía era la alta e imponente figura de armadura roja que se paraba en su centro, simplemente observando la derruida fuente enarbolada por el emblema real.

Incluso a la distancia en la que se encontraba, él podía notar el cambio en su aura en comparación con las última vez que se vieron en el centro del Valley of Seers.

Era como si ese algo puramente animalístico, que parecía ahogarle por completo en oscuridad, hubiera bajado en intensidad; dejando en su lugar al guerrero que realmente era y que él solo podía imaginar al no haberle conocido antes de la Guerra. Una parte de si admiraba como, a pesar de estar rodeado por cientos de personas armadas y en el centro de territorio enemigo, Volga se mantenía tranquilo. Todo su cuerpo detonando la seguridad que poseía de sí mismo. Notablemente más enfocado, y con su guardia en alto.

Pasos a su espalda le hicieron volverse a ver por sobre su hombro derecho.

Ela, de pie a su derecha, no quitó su mirada del Dragón.

Zelda e Impa se acercaban hasta ellos, ambas portando sus armaduras completas y con sus armas a la mano. La rapier de Zelda a un costado de su cadera y la Shiekah Naginata firmemente sostenida en la espaldas de la General. El brazo de Impa se encontraba fuera de su sostén de tela y, por la falta de movimiento en este, era evidente que su herida todavía estaba en proceso de sanar. Pero ambas debían de haber acordado en presentar una imagen firme frente a un posible hostil.

Regresó su mirada hacia el Caballero Dragón, casi saltando en su lugar al encontrarse con el otro mirándole. No solo en su dirección, sino directamente hacia él.

Podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada, tan tangible como la punta de una flecha encendida en llamas, clavada sobre su cuerpo. Su boca se secó repentinamente y un nudo apareció en su garganta.

Apenas si fue capaz de notar como Zelda e Impa pasaban a su lado mientras avanzaban hacia el de armadura roja, tan consciente como estaba de los acelerados latidos de su corazón reverberando en sus oídos, ahogando cualquier ruido a su alrededor hasta el punto de reducir su percepción de forma que su mente solo podía concentrarse en el hecho de que ambos se encontraban allí en esos momentos.

Se volvió vergonzosamente consciente de las vendas expuestas en su abdomen y de los temblores incontrolables e involuntarios de su mano izquierda; de cuanta falta le hacia el peso familiar de su espada y su escudo en su espalda. De cuán expuesto se encontraba en realidad.

No era temor lo que en esos momentos corría por sus venas, como tampoco era la emoción de tener presente a un oponente capaz de darle pelea. Solo podía describirlo como algo similar a una callada anticipación. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera listo para actuar en cualquier segundo, pero su mente ignoraba por completo que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, dejándole anclado al punto donde se encontraba.

Esperando.

Sus miradas pronto se encontraron y, para su asombro, por debajo de las sombras del casco de Volga podía jurar ser capaz de ver el brillo de irises verdes esmeralda.

Ela moviéndose frente a él y Lana colocándose a su costado izquierdo fue lo que le hizo despegar su mirada del Caballero Dragón, redirigiéndola hacia la espalda del mayor. La diferencia del metal en su pechera, donde había recibido aquella herida, era mucho más notable de cerca. Al igual que él, Lana mantenía con su vista fija en Volga. La de cabellos azules aparentaba estar decidida en enviarle dagas con su mirada mientras sostenía con fuerza su Sealing Tome contra su pecho.

Sobre su hombro, Proxi parecía indecisa entre salir de detrás de sus cabellos y unirse a Lana o mantenerse oculta. Al fin y al cabo, el hada le había dejado en claro una y otra vez cuan intimidante le resultaba el Dragón, y cuan fuerte era su miedo a ser devorada.

Sin embargo, no comprendía el porqué de la hostilidad de Lana y de Ela.

[Aunque Ela siempre había sido más del tipo protector, en contraste con su Padre quien creía que uno debía aprender de sus experiencias y sus errores por cuenta propia]

No había nada en el aura de Volga que indicara algún signo de hostilidad o amenaza. Ni siquiera la manera en la que sostenía su lanza mostraba deseos de comenzar un enfrentamiento; no que no estuviera preparado. Él entendía que la precaución de todos devenía de un lugar lógico teniendo en cuenta sus experiencias pasadas, pero no había nada que señalara que esta reunión habría de terminar en una pelea que ninguno de ellos podía permitirse gastar tiempo, recursos o energía.

 **\- ¿Q** ué le trae aquí, Caballero Dragón Volga? Esta algo alejado del territorio Dragón ¿no lo cree? **–** fue la Princesa quien finalmente rompió el silencio. Su voz expandiéndose por el espacio abierto con la facilidad que debía nacer de la práctica, sino de una habilidad natural.

Volga, en definitiva, no estaba impresionado.

 **\- G** uarda tus palabras condescendiente, Cachorro Real. Fui enviado aquí por respuestas **–** Impa se tensó visiblemente ante la falta de respeto hacia Zelda, aunque a la del vestido azul (pues su vestido rosado había acabado tan roto que Zelda había insistido que los remanentes fueran usados como bendajes temporales para él durante la retirada al templo) no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo. Quizás, tan acostumbrada como estaba a dejar que las palabras más afiladas de aquellos a su alrededor desde el inicio de la Guerra. Él simplemente pensó que “cachorro” era una forma interesante de categorizar a alguien. _¿Eso era cosa de dragones o solo de Volga?_ **– S** ucesos recientes envolviendo a los de tu especie ha alterado a los míos.

 **\- S** i esto es por las batallas en el Desierto Gerudo- - comenzó a hablar la Princesa, pero se vio interrumpida por el Caballero.

 **\- D** e las muertes sucedidas en el Desierto no busco explicación alguna. Aquellos no eran más que cobardes, que se atrevieron a rebelarse contra la voluntad del Patriarca bajo su propia decisión **–** explicó Volga con un claro gesto de disgusto. Lana, a su lado, tomó un profundo respiro en sorpresa antes de abrir de un movimiento su libro, buscando algo frenéticamente. Las páginas parecía volar entre sus dedos. **– L** o que me interesa es saber el origen de los insectos que han estado acosando nuestro territorio desde hacía tres noches seguidas.

Las invasiones al territorio Goron… ¿habían sido en realidad intentos de adentrarse en el territorio Dragón?

Pero eso involucraba ir hasta lo más profundo del volcán Eldin, kilómetros dentro de la elevación de la montaña, más allá de la minas y de los ríos de lava. Lugares y pasajes que solo los dragones o aquellos con sangre draconiana podían navegar con relativa facilidad. Cualquier otra especie, ya fuera monstruo o no, moriría al instante por las altas temperaturas y la acumulación de gases venenosos.

 **\- L** amento decepcionarle, pero nosotros también desconocemos las causas de los ataques. Más aun, solo hemos recibido noticias de estos sucesos hace un par de horas **–** aclaró la Princesa con ese tono pensativo que siempre tenía cuando estaba analizando su siguiente movimiento **. -** Si me permite hacerle una pregunta, Caballero Dragón Volga ¿Hay algo en particular que puedan desear del territorio Dragón que no pueda conseguirse en otro lugar de Hyrule?

Durante varios segundos Volga permaneció en silencio, lo que le dio a los presentas la oportunidad de pensar por su lado, detenidamente, en las posibilidades. Con esa nueva información, reconsidero sus opciones previas: una seria el tesoro que los dragones mantenían acumulado, pero el oro, joyas y rupees que tengan no valía la pena arriesgarse a quemarse vivo; lo siguiente serían las mismas escamas de los dragones, un tesoro valioso para los antiguos cazadores de dragones quienes tenían la costumbre de incorporarlas en sus armaduras o sus armas, sin embargo, no creía que los monstruos pudieran tener conocimiento de esos usos particulares, especialmente con el hecho de que sus comandantes pertenecían a partes de la historia de Hyrule separada por múltiples siglos -incluso milenios- del inicio de esas costumbres.

Claro estaba que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Ganondorf adhiriera a las viejas costumbres de cacería. O, tal vez tenía una idea más practica que él era incapaz de ver por la diferencia de cultura y tiempos.

Tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de que algo, quizás algo _creado_ por los dragones hubiera atraído su atención. Lana si había dejado en claro en su relato, acerca de las circunstancias que habían llevado su separación con Cía, era que Ganondorf - o, más específicamente, una parte de su ser- había conseguido obtener consciencia del mundo a su alrededor y, por ende, de la existencia de la Guardiana del Tiempo. Tal vez, de esa forma, había encontrado algo en Eldin.

Las posibilidades eran demasiadas. 

Eso no le agradaba.

 **\- C** ristales de Eld **–** aunque la voz del Caballero Dragón no se había levantado en lo absoluto, continuaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar hasta sus oídos con claridad. O el silencio había sido mucho más presente de lo que él se había dado cuenta.

Antes de que Zelda o Impa pudieran interponer sus propias voces, Volga les dio la espalda, alejándose unos pasos, antes de dejar que una barrera de fuego le envolviera por completo. En cuestión de segundos, su forma humana había desaparecido y su forma draconiana se paraba frente a ellos agraciada y orgullosa.

A pesar de haberlo presenciado múltiples veces, ésta era la primera vez que podía verlo sin la distracción del combate: la armadura que utilizaba cuando era un hombre se readaptaba a su otra forma con facilidad, cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo; y lo que no cubría revelaba un juego de escamas negras y rojas. Lo que antes formaba la extensión roja de su casco había pasado a ser una melena de fuego, flanqueada por un par de cuernos grises.

Cuando agitó sus alas, la fuerza del viento le dio de lleno en el pecho quitándole el aliento por los segundos que le tomó a su provocador tomar altura y desaparecer entre las nubes en dirección este.

 **\- L** ana, ¿tienes alguna idea de a que podría estar refiriéndose con “Cristales de Eld”? **–** la voz de Zelda cerca de ellos le tomó por sorpresa.

Tanto ella como Impa observaban a Lana con detenimiento mientras esta continuaba pasando página tras página en su libro. Proxi, quien había sido empujada unos metros más allá por el viento, voló de regreso hasta su hombro, dejándose caer con cansancio y murmurando por lo bajo algo acerca de sus alas.

 **\- S** on... cristales que se encuentran únicamente bajo las altas temperaturas y presiones al interior del volcán. Debido a esto, poseen propiedades mágicas y geológicas que brindan resistencia contra... el fuego y el rayo **–** comenzó a explicar la de cabellos azules con rapidez. **– P** ero solo pueden hallarse en el territorio ocupado por los dragones y se encuentran protegidos por su líder: el "Patriarca". Para saber más necesitaría revisar mi biblioteca en el Templo de las Almas. 

Ante sus palabras, los ojos de Zelda y los suyos se encontraron, ambos visiblemente preocupados.

La mayoría de sus ataques con magia tenían como elemento el fuego y el rayo, aunque Impa tenía la ventaja de usar agua y Zelda utilizaba Magia de Luz. Con respecto a él, realmente tendrían problemas si sus enemigos acaban en posesión de algo que redujera el daño de sus ataques.

* * *

**- _T_** _ía, ¿qué son esas piedras? - como cada vez que visitaba, la habitación había sido ampliada unos metros más, provocando que su voz hiciera eco en las paredes. - **L** as del techo._

_Las piedras por las que preguntaba, en esta ocasión en particular, descansaban en unas especies de frascos de cristal que colgaban del techo. Incluso a varios metros de altura él era capaz de ver la pequeña cantidad de agua que se encontraba al fondo del frasco._

_Su Madre tenía unas similares en su Boticario, pero eran de un color más bien amarillo claro mientras las que veía en esos momentos eran un poco más oscuras, casi anaranjadas. Además, los de su Madre parecían descansar en pequeños platos de vidrió en lugar de frascos._

_Su tía Merethyl salió de detrás de uno de los estantes, sosteniendo entre sus manos un par de tomos que él no estaba seguro si eran o no los libros que ella había tenido la intención de buscar en primer lugar. Sus suaves rulos negros rebotaban contra su frente con cada paso que daba mientras se acercaba._

**- _¿D_** _el techo...? Ah. Esas son Luminaras. Son un tipo de gemas, no piedras, que producen luz al contacto con el agua - acomodando sus lentes, bajó su mirada del techo y de las gemas en cuestión, sonriéndole con suavidad. **\- S** on una increíble alternativa a las lámparas de aceite en cuanto a iluminación, y su composición química asegura que sean resistentes a los elementos: por eso es que los postes de luz en las calles tiene un ligero tinte amarillo o anaranjado. Fueron sometidos a un tratamiento con polvo de luminara para asegurarse de que no atrajeran rayos a causa de estar hechos, principalmente, de metal._

_Posando con delicadeza su mano sobre su hombro, su tía le indicó que tomara asiento en la mesa frente a la pizarra, justo donde se encontraba el cuaderno cerrado, la tinta y la pluma. Solo uno de los libros fue colocado frente a él, con los otros terminando en una esquina junto con los otros libros que tía siempre tenía con ella, tal y como lo había imaginado._

_- **E** stoy... casi segura de que Oshi -tu madre- le regaló a Lobas una espada tratada con luminara durante su primer aniversario como prometidos. Creo que era una espada... Era un arma de algún tipo, ¿o era un escudo? - su tía pareció considerar seriamente sus respuestas, manteniendo su mirada en un punto de la mesa. **\- E** ra mientras leía el Compendium... así que era una espada. Sí. Definitivamente una espada._

_La sonrisa satisfecha que le devolvió ilumino su rostro tanto como las gemas en el techo._

_Decidió preguntarle más tarde a su Madre cuando viniera a buscarlo*. Su tía Merethyl sabía mucho, pero solo recordaba bien si la información se encontraba escrita de alguna manera. Su memoria fuera de eso... no era muy buena._

_No fue sino hasta unos meses después que se le ocurrió preguntar sobre el origen de las luminaras._

* * *

Al día siguiente a su visita, Volga reapareció en el Templo. Esta vez iba acompañado por otros dos dragones completamente diferentes a él: uno cuyas escalas tenían todos los colores del arcoíris, con dos pares de alas igualmente coloridas, y uno que se volvió visible una vez estuvo volando sobre el templo, lo suficientemente grande como para rodearlo completamente.

Y, al igual que el Caballero Dragón, ambos recién llegados se transformaron antes de aterrizar. El de colores arcoíris resultó ser una mujer que se presentó a sí misma como **Ragnarok;** vestía una armadura diferente a la Volga en la que primaban las líneas curvas y los colores fríos hacia el centro con los cálidos más cerca de sus extremidades, su casco dejando al descubierto su rostro y permitiendo que sus largos cabellos, a juego con el resto de su armadura, cayeran con libertad por su espalda. Portaba consigo un hacha tan larga como la lanza del Caballero Dragón, con una doble hoja del tamaño del torso de un humano, que dejó una profunda grieta al momento en que su punta tocó el suelo. Con simplemente posarla.

El segundo, en cambio, desapareció entre vientos huracanados inmediatamente después de llegar, perdiéndose por completo por algún lado de la entrada al pueblo. Él no había tenido tiempo de revisar que había sucedido con él o ella, enterándose de su llegada en el medio de su revisión médica, justo después de que le colocaran una muñequera y le obligaran a beber medio frasco de poción amarilla.

A diferencia de Volga, quien veía a los humanos con superioridad cuando no los ignoraba por completo, Ragnarok se veía sumamente incomoda al estar rodeada por humanos. Observaba detenidamente a todos, con su mirada deteniéndose unos segundos más en las armas que algunos de ellos portaban.

De vez en cuando, alguno de los soldados haría algún movimiento brusco y retazos de llamas multicolores se asomarían entre los labios de la dragona en forma de advertencia. En cierta forma tenía sentido que, a pesar de que su presencia en el Templo se debía -para la sorpresa de todos- a una propuesta de alianza entre ellos, impulsada por el mismo Patriarca de los dragones, aun desconfiaran de los humanos.

Después de todo, hasta hace unos trecientos años, aquellos que querían ser conocidos como grandes caballeros salían en viajes para cazar dragones o robar el tesoro de algunos de ellos.

Todo se terminó cuando un grupo de dragones atacó una aldea al interior de un bosque en la que tendían a ocultarse muchos cazadores después de una "aventura", matando a gran parte de la población, obligando al Rey a poner un alto a la cacería y colocar leyes estrictas en su contra.

Todavía corrían rumores acerca de los castigos a los cuales los infractores eran sometidos en los primeros años. Simples cuentos causionarios para muchos, quienes veían un mejor ejemplo en los arboles petrificados y los Stalfos que rodeaban los antiguos territorios de la aldea.

Mientras observaba desde la distancia el intercambio entre los dos dragones y Zelda, Lana e Impa, fue que notó la ausencia del tercer dragón. Ese en particular había sido una visión aún más extraña que un dragón del color de arcoíris: era más alargado que Volga y Ragnarok, asimilándose más a una serpiente gigante emplumada, y era -tal vez- diez veces el tamaño de la forma original(?) de Volga.

Había escuchado a Volga mencionar la palabra “ **Leviathan** ” en referencia al tercer miembro de su grupo. Si era su nombre o el nombre de su tipo especifico, le era inconcluso.

Viendo a su alrededor por algún soldado disponible para que investigaran el paradero del tercer dragón fue que se encontró interrumpido al sentir un tirón en su pantalón. Bajando su mirada, se encontró con un pequeño de largos y desordenados cabellos negros con reflejos azules, piel besada por el sol con marcas de un azul claro alrededor de sus ojos, que le observaba con grandes ojos azul mar.

Sus ropas eran una mezcla de tela verde azulada con detalles amarillos y plumas azules-naranjas, las cuales les resultaban increíblemente familiares. Se encontraba descalzó. Una espada plateada sostenida de una correa en su cinturón. Su cabello adornado por las mismas plumas de sus ropas.

Ambos se observaron por un par de segundos antes de que el pequeño levantará sus brazos en una forma similar a la que su prima, **Romani** , lo hacía cuando quería la alzaran o simplemente no quería caminar.

Sin pararse a pensar dos veces que hacia un niño solo por esas partes o porque estaba armado, dejándose guiar por la costumbre fuertemente grabada en su mente y músculos. Levantó al niño, teniendo cuidado de no colocar demasiada fuerza en su muñeca lastimada, y lo colocó sobre su cadera derecha manteniéndole estable con su brazo derecho.

El pequeño le observó por unos instantes. Su nariz frunciéndose de manera similar a la que lo hacían los animales cuando estaban captando un olor que llamaba su atención, antes de producir un corto gruñido que le tomó por sorpresa. Recién entonces fue que se dio cuenta del por qué sus plumas eran tan familiares: eran las mismas plumas que la serpiente emplumada tenía.

Y eran las mismas plumas que las botas de Linkle tenían a sus costados.

Eso _sí_ que era inesperado. No era lo más extraño que había visto en su vida, pero si en su lista de veinte cosas que nunca se había imaginado experimentar, y que la Guerra le había dado la oportunidad.

No sintiendo verdadera hostilidad en la acción del menor(?), y asumiendo que se trataba de alguna particularidad única a la interacción entre los dragones, le imitó con su propio gruñido. No era tan vibrante como el del pequeño, y no le había hecho ningún favor a su garganta. Pero el otro se mostró notablemente animado por su respuesta, volvió a gruñirle con una especie de suave ronroneo por debajo.

Estuvieron en ese ir y venir por un par de minutos, ambos dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se asomará por sus labios.

Decidiendo cambiar un poco las cosas, en lugar de gruñirle la siguiente vez, dejó escapar un resoplido de aire que tomó al pequeño por sorpresa aunque, para su alivio, no pareció molestarle. Recién entonces fue que sus manos pequeñas, cálidas y suaves se posaron sobre sus mejillas, pronto aventurándose con lentitud y explorando con curiosidad los contornos de su rostro, haciéndole sonreír más abiertamente.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, él bajo su cabeza y conectó sus frentes con cuidado. Nuevamente siguiendo el comportamiento que solía tener con la menor de sus primas: era un movimiento que había comenzado cuando Romani no tenía más de un mes y medio, su tía Ordona le había pedido que la cuidara durante unos minutos mientras ella atendía a los caballos y Romani no había tomado demasiado bien el estar separada de su madre. Teniendo solamente doce años, casi entró en pánico antes de tomar su mano y unir sus frentes. Desde esa ocasión en adelante, cada vez que tenía que transmitir calma o cariño entre ellos, alguno de ellos se acercaría al otro y lo demostraría sin palabras.

Siendo que él no era muy bueno con las palabras, teniendo que elegir detenidamente cuales y como usarlas cada vez que lo hacía, había ayudado con su relación.

Al separarse, el pequeño le observó de manera detenida por unos segundos, sus ojos brillando como si algo increíble hubiera sucedido. La sonrisa que le dio calentó su corazón como el sol. Entonces, y recién entonces, fue que el pequeño se acomodó mejor en sus brazos y pasó a acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, con su brazo izquierdo descansado en su hombro derecho. No se sorprendería si pronto se quedaba dormido, guiándose por la forma en que se profundizo su respiración.

Recordando donde se encontraba y a que debería estar prestando atención en esos momentos, levantó su mirada de regreso a la reunión. Solo para encontrarse con todos los presentes, distraídos de su conversación por completo, ocupados con observarles con distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Incluyendo a los soldados.

Los rostros más destacables eran las de los negociantes: Lana le sonreía con una mirada suave, Zelda tenía sus brazos cruzados y mostraba una sonrisa ladina que prometía no dejarlo pasar en futuras conversaciones, Impa tenía una de sus cejas levantadas de esa forma que decía que no estaba impresionada. Ragnarok estaba definitivamente sorprendida y le veía como si repentinamente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, casi como si su existencia era un fenómeno antinatural. El resto de los soldados se veían más bien confundidos frente al porque se había pausado la conversación, con unos pocos - quienes debían de estar informados de _quien y que_ era el niño en sus brazos- portando miradas incrédulas.

Volga, en particular, tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar debido a que sus ojos se encontraban ocultos por las sombras de su casco. Si no lo hubiera visto de cerca tantas veces, sus rasgos duros no le habrían parecido en nada diferentes a su expresión neutral, pero él sabía que había algo diferente.

Pudo sentir como el calor subía por sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Apartando su mirada, decidió dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de la Plaza Central, eligiendo ignorar aquella parte de su mente que había creído ver una sonrisa en los juegos de sombras sobre los labios de Volga.

Si acabó dando varias vueltas alrededor del pueblo, cargando a Leviathan en sus brazos, ese era su problema.

* * *

La pesada hoja de la espada golpeó con fuerza la tierra al momento en que la Master Sword la desvió. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus reflejos, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la patada a su estómago que le envió directamente hacia el suelo, a unos metros de distancia.

Cuanto agradecía que aún no hubiera desayunado.

Y agradecía aún más el hecho de que su herida se hubiera cerrado por completo el día anterior gracias a los tratamientos de los Sanadores, porque ese golpe la habría reabierto de seguro. Ahora solo tenía que lidiar con la cicatriz y los moretones. Especialmente los moretones.

Levantándose con dificultad, clavó desafiante su mirada en su oponente.

La intimidante pelirroja le observaba con fríos ojos dorados y labios apretados. El adorno de su frente captando los primeros rayos de la mañana con un brillo azulado. Sus largos cabellos rojos meciéndose ligeramente con la brisa. 

**\- N** o le temes a la muerte **–** declaró Mivasu al comenzar a moverse a su alrededor. Su enorme espada creando una línea en el suelo de piedra detrás de ella, justo donde su punta lo tocaba. Los patrones de su ropa moviéndose fluidamente con el movimiento de la tela al caminar, recordándole a las arenas del desierto del que la más alta procedía. **– Y** eso... te vuelve débil. Y le da a tu enemigo una ventaja.

Sus piernas le fallaron un par de veces mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, de tan agotado como estaba.

Ella le había buscado antes de que el sol siquiera estuviera cerca de asomarse por el horizonte, cuando el cielo se encontraba en su punto más oscuro. Y Mivasu no se había contenido en lo absoluto desde el primer momento, siendo perfectamente fiel a sus palabras del día anterior. Las marcas en el suelo, en las paredes y en su escudo eran sorprendentemente pocas en comparación con los morados que comenzaban a presentarse en su cuerpo con rápidez.

La pelirroja simplemente se quedó allí, observándole, con su guardia en alto y su agarre férreo en la empuñadura de su arma.

En estos momentos realmente entendía el porque que había sido nombrada Campeona de las Gerudo. Y tenía que reconocer que las historias que había escuchado, de los soldados y mercaderes que habían tenido oportunidad de verla en algún momento previo a la Guerra, no le hacían justicia.

Mivasu era una contrincante formidable y, a partir de observar -y sufrir- su forma de combate, había podido acertar las diferencias y similitudes entre su estilo de pelea y el de Ganondorf: si bien ambos utilizaban armas de gran porte, que requería que ambas manos estuvieran ocupadas y que su actitud fuera ofensiva antes que defensiva o intercambiable, los golpes de Mivasu era más estratégicos para compensar la lentitud de sus movimientos debido al peso de su espada.

Donde Ganondorf dependía de una combinación de Malicia y Magia Negra para dar mayor impacto a sus golpes, quizás ahorrando sus energías, Mivasu dependía únicamente de su fuerza bruta y estrategia. Había similitudes en sus movimientos, lo cual delataba la presencia de un estilo de combate único de los Gerudo que había permanecido vivo a lo largo de los años.

Y ese estilo de pelea verdaderamente era mucho más exigente que el de los Hylians, tanto para el practicante y el oponente.

 **\- ¿D** ébil? **-** escuchar la palabra que había estado acosando su mente desde varios días atrás se mencionada en alto le hacía sentir su peso, con aún mayor claridad, sobre sus hombros.

¿Cómo podía ser una debilidad, cuando era falta de temor era lo único que le permitía lanzarse en la batalla con todo lo que tenía? Era lo único que evitaba que sus piernas se congelaran cuando las hordas comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre él. Lo único que le permitía cerrar los ojos a la noche, luego de suturar los cortes de espadas sin filo y tratar las quemaduras causadas por fuego o por veneno. 

_Cuando era lo único que le permitía ver los cuerpos de otros soldados en el suelo o en camillas, sin derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas._

Mivasu simplemente le observó detenidamente antes de volver a levantar su espada, sólo para dejarla descansar sobre su hombro con el sonido de su metal contra su hombrera dorada, cuyos engrabados mostraban orgullosamente el símbolo de las Gerudo. Esperando otro ataque, se sorprendió al verla relajando su postura, dejando una mano en su cintura.

De alguna forma, su mirada había pasado a ser tan afilada como su espada, haciéndole sentir pequeño.

 **\- ¿C** ómo esperas sobrevivir la batalla, careciendo del mayor impulso del espíritu: el miedo a la muerte? **–** el tono de sus palabras hacían evidente el hecho de que cargaban consigo el peso de la experiencia, similar a una profunda cicatriz que nunca había desaparecido. Su mirada en esos momentos le atravesaba, y le hacía sentir como el niño que tomo en sus manos una vara y anuncio al mundo que sería un Caballero con toda la convicción de que era su destino. Él no parecía haber cambiado mucho con el paso de los años: demasiado ingenuo. **– V** olveremos a enfrentarnos al atardecer…

Sin esperar respuesta por su parte, Mivasu le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse con pasos seguros.

Él no pudo más que quedarse allí, viéndola alejarse del Keep en que se encontraban, cuando pudo sentir como sus músculos finalmente se daban por vencidos y le dejaban caer sin delicadeza sobre el suelo. Pronto se encontró dejando la Master Sword a su lado, segura dentro de su funda, y acostándose en suelo, sin prestarle atención a como pudieran estar ensuciándose sus cabellos por el polvo y tierra que habían sido movidos debido a ellos.

El cielo se encontraba despejado, con un brillante azul que aparentaba extenderse por la infinidad, enmarcado por los altos muros del Keep que formaban un marco único compuesto por las vacíos y decrépitos edificios que alguna vez formaron parte de lo que podría ser un pequeño pueblo. Por alguna razón, un amanecer tan calmado se sentía como una burla del mundo hacia él. Era como si le restregara en la cara que su fallo en el Castillo no significaba nada en el gran esquema de las cosas; que Hyrule podría caer en cualquier momento y el resto de la existencia continuaría su curso sin cambio. Dejándoles a todos ellos en el olvido.

La realidad de que, en el largo plazo, todos sus esfuerzos podrían resultar inútiles hacía que se le hiciera difícil respirar.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, concentrándose en sentir como el frío del suelo debajo de su cuerpo comenzaba a reemplazar el calor provocado por el entrenamiento. El frió le hacía sentir que realmente estaba despierto, que se encontraba en ese lugar. Que existía en esos momentos. Lo irónico de ese asunto era que a él nunca le había gustado el frió.

 **\- V** eo que Mivasu pateó tu trasero, de nuevo – un dedo comenzó a picar su mejilla al tiempo que el aroma del desierto se hacía presente en el aire. El toque se volvió más insistente cuando tardo en responder de cualquier manera. Al abrir sus ojos, en lugar de ser cegado por los primeros rayos del sol, se encontró con ojos rojos como el vino, enmarcados por trenzas de color rojo profundo como el rubí. Una sonrisa ladina en labios oscuros.

Esta vez no tenía puesto el adorno de cabello, hecho de oro con una gema en el centro y moldeado en una forma que imitaba los rayos del sol, el cual indicaba su posición.

 **\- B** uenos días, **Tanave** **–** saludó, dejándole continuar con su toque sin ningún intento de detenerle. Elle solo le sonrío aún más ampliamente.

 **\- S** av’otta, Voe bonito **–** dijo elle apoyando su mentón en su mano y apretándole sin fuerza la mejilla. **\- ¿P** laneas quedarte allí todo el día o vendrás a desayunar con nosotros?

Por unos momentos lo pensó detenidamente, sopesando si estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse o lo suficientemente hambriento como para hacerlo. Predeciblemente el hambre ganó al cansancio y él termino asintiendo a la proposición. Tanave se levantó en un movimiento agraciado de donde estaba y le ofreció su mano derecha. Él tardo un par de segundos en aceptarla, tiempo en que le tomo juntar la energía para mover su brazo, pero realmente agradecía la ayuda pues no se creía capaz de moverse sin apoyo hasta el lugar donde todos comían.

La Master Sword encontró su lugar de regreso en su espalda con expresa fluidez.

En el camino, su mente comenzó a considerar como era que se había hecho amigo de la hija mayor de la Líder de las Gerudo en el transcurso de un día. Había sido algo completamente natural luego de terminar las presentaciones formales la mañana anterior; luego de que hubieran terminado la larga reunión y él se hubiera retirado a su última revisión con los Sanadores, Tavane se había acercado a él, vistiendo las mismas ropas que portaba ahora en lugar de las más elaboradas que había vestido a su llegada, con curiosidad por su rol como el Héroe y como la realidad se comparaba a las historias de su gente.

 **\- S** abes, Mivasu no tiende a ser tan estricta cuando entrena a alguien. Al menos, no que yo haya visto **–** comentó Tanave una vez comenzaron a caminar de regreso al Templo. Esa nueva información no le levantaba el ánimo y eso debió reflejarse en su expresión porque elle enseguida añadió, rodando sus ojos exageradamente: **\- N** o hagas esa cara. No lo dije en el mal sentido. Solo creo que el estrés de la situación le está afectando y tú, por casualidad, estas a mano.

Su rostro debió mostrar la indignación que sentía ante esa idea, porque elle comenzó a reír abierta y ruidosamente.

Aunque quería permanecer indignado por eso, el sonido de su risa era contagioso y enseguida se encontró sonriendo también, intentado no reírse. No funciono, y el dolor en su estómago no le dejó unírsele por más de unos segundos.

Definitivamente tendrían que detenerse por la enfermería por unos momentos. Los Sanadores no estarían contentos.

¿Debería hablar con Zelda al respecto? No le molestaba tanto la idea de que Mivasu hubiera accedido a la sugerencia de Zelda de que entrenaran juntos solo para liberar algo de estrés, pero no sabía cuanto de él saldría ileso de ese entrenamiento. Entendía que la Campeona estuviera bajo mucho estrés siendo que las Gerudo eran quienes se estaban llevando lo peor de la situación, con el hecho de que las principales fuerzas de Ganondorf se encontraban estacionadas en la parte montañosa del Desierto, bloqueando sus rutas comerciales y varios de los oasis más importantes para su gente.

Quizás el antiguo líder se aferraba a la nostalgia de su perdido liderazgo o quizás a la familiaridad del desierto en sí.

En su camino fueron detenidos por uno de los herreros -con otros tres acercándose enseguida-, quien prácticamente le rogó a Tanave, de cualquier forma que pudo, que le dejara echarle un vistazo a su Damask.

A lo cual elle se encogió de hombros y respondió que no tenía problemas en hacerlo, siempre y cuando lo hiciera en su presencia debido a cuan importante era la espada para su familia. La espada en si era una belleza: una hoja de color oscuro marcada por líneas curvas similares a las que formaba el viento en la arena y el mango adornado por una gema roja y grabados Gerudo.

Aunque los herreros tendían a ser entusiastas con su trabajo, pero la Damask era una rareza de por sí, a la cual ellos se aseguraban de tratar como el más delicado de los cristales (o como uno cuidaría de uno de los altares de Hylia) : era un arma que jamás perdía su filo, que no había sido imbuida por magia o poderes divinos de ningún tipo, creada con una técnica y una combinación de metales que se había perdido hacia muchos siglos atrás. Ni siquiera los Gorons entre sus herreros podían decirle como había sido forjada.

Si bien a él también le interesaba la espada, lo que Mivasu le había dicho continuaba ocupando sus pensamientos .

_¿Por qué era una debilidad el no temerle a la muerte?_

* * *

_- **¡V** amos muchachos! ¡Quiero ver esos escudos moverse! - la voz del Instructor se elevaba por el ruido de las maderas golpeando y los gruñidos de sus compañeros, quienes comenzaban a cansarse. Incluso Nomah, quien en eso momentos estaba de turno con la espada mientras él sostenía el escudo y la posición que les habían instruido esa mañana, comenzaba a bajar sus brazos cada vez más. **\- S** us espadas no serán lo único que les salvara la vida en el campo. _

_Uno de los muchachos a unos metros de él dejó caer su escudo luego del siguiente golpe de la espada. No porque el golpe hubiera sido demasiado fuerte, al menos a su parecer, sino que abiertamente arrojó su escudo al suelo en frustración. Todos los demás se detuvieron, la tensión acumulándose en el aire._

**_-_ ** _**¡¿P** or qué rayos tenemos que seguir haciendo esto?! ¡Sé como sostener un escudo y sé como usar una espada! - todo el mundo pareció contener su aliento en esos momentos._

_Instructor Edo no parecía perturbado en lo absoluto._

_Sus ojos oscuros más bien parecían aburridos, como si hubiera estado esperando porque algo como eso sucediera. Le recordaba a Ela la primera vez que jugaron Baduk** y él se había frutado por cuan complicado era. Sin embargo, Ela se había visto más entretenido por su corto berrinche. El Instructor Edo simplemente se veía aburrido._

**_-_ ** _**¿E** stas seguro de lo que dices? - el tono plano del mayor encendió las alarmas en su cabeza. Sabía que si el otro novato aceptaba el reto, no terminaría bien para él. _

**_-_ ** _**P** or supuesto. Mi familia es reconocida en Fylethsera por nuestra maestría en combate - ahora que lo escuchaba bien era capaz de reconocer ese tono confiado, el mismo que había escuchado dos días atrás cuando el Instructor Enoh les guía por lo básico a tener en cuenta acerca del cuidado de las armas y armaduras. Al igual que ahora, había estado presumiendo del conocimiento de su familia en armas._

_**\- Y** a veo - Instructor Edo se acercó al otro, sus manos en su espalda, provocando que los demás dieran varios pasos atrás y dejándolos en el centro de un circulo. **\- Si** estas tan seguro de ti mismo, demuéstralo. Toma tu espada y conecta un golpe. _

_Una risa corta, incrédula, escapo del menor._

_- **C** on gusto. Yo no le tengo miedo - proclamó el de las murallas mientras levantaba su espada en una mano, con un agarre que sería más apropiado para un rapier._

_**\- ¿E** s así? - los ojos oscuros del Instructor se pasearon por todos ellos, tan duros y afilados como la obsidiana. **\- A** l final de este día, todos ustedes aprenderán a tenerlo._

_Por el resto del día "temor" se volvió un concepto en el cual no pudo dejar de pensar._

* * *

_Él no había aprendido la lección ¿o sí?_

Cuando finalmente tomaron asiento, al interior de la parte del templo improvisada como comedor, fue que decidió preguntarle a Tanave sobre las palabras de Mivasu. Con la cuchara de sopa aun en su boca, sus ojos rojos se levantaron hacia el techo en pensamiento mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

 **\- C** reo… Probablemente tiene que ver con su entrenamiento **–** elle comenzó a explicar, dejando su plato de sopa a un lado sobre la alfombra en que se encontraban sentados. Él, por su lado, bebió todo el contenido del suyo en un solo movimiento y partió en dos el pedazo de pan que le habían dado, ofreciéndole la otra parte a Tanave habiendo notado que elle prefería ese tipo. **– G** racias. Como decía: su entrenamiento. Mivasu no es solo la Campeona de las Gerudo, es la Campeona _y_ Manager del Coliseo.

Curioso, inclinó su cabeza a un costado.

 **\- C** ierto, eh… El Coliseo se encuentra en nuestra Capital. No era buen lugar durante el liderazgo de mi abuela **–** su ceño se frunció en disgusto y desdén. **– T** odas las Vai que terminaban allí tenían que pasar por una prueba extrema al final de su entrenamiento, para ganarse el título de Guerrera: debían sobrevivir en lo profundo del desierto durante tres días con sus noches, portando una pequeña bolsa de comida y _una_ cantimplora con agua.

Eso se escuchaba brutal, incluso para una tribu acostumbrada a las despiadadas condiciones del desierto.

 **\- M** ivasu pasó por su entrenamiento bajo una Manager que, por alguna razón, la odiaba. Cuando llegó el momento de la Prueba, en lugar de dejarla a tres días de distancia de la Capital, su Manager la dejó _a siete_ **–** jugando con el pan en su mano Tanave pareció perder su apetito y lo dejó al lado de su plato ya frío. **– C** uando los tres días pasaron, se suponía que un grupo de búsqueda debía salir y recuperar a Mivasu, pero la Manager nunca lo hizo. Para el quinto día todas suponían que había muerto. Imagínate la sorpresa de mi Madre y mi abuela cuando Mivasu entró a la sala principal al octavo día, a pocos segundos de desmayarse, solo para denunciar a la Manager. Lo más épico fue que ella se rehusó a descansar hasta que llamaron a la Manager para explicarse y Mivasu la _noqueó_ al suelo de un puñetazo _antes_ de desmayarse.

Eso se escuchaba como lo más rudo e impresionante que alguien podía haber hecho. 

La Campeona de las Gerudo realmente no era alguien a quien debiera subestimarse.

 **\- P** robablemente fue en ese momento que mi Madre decidió nombrarla Campeona. Para resumir: la Manager fue enjuiciada y castigada, y Mivasu se convirtió en una Guerrera y subsecuente Manager del Coliseo **–** terminó Tanave, volviéndose a verlo con expresión contemplativa. **– Q** uizás… tal vez le preocupa que no sobrevivirás la batalla que se aproxima si no tienes un motivo para desear vivir.

Bajando la mirada a su regazo, observo detenidamente el plato vacío entre sus manos.

Su mirada se detuvo en las cicatrices de su muñeca, unos centímetros más abajo de la marca de nacimiento que ya no se encontraba allí, mientras su mente volvía a revivir la sensación del metal atravesando su piel, la electricidad cursando por su cuerpo, y el calor escapándose de su cuerpo tan rápido que le quitó el aliento por unos segundos.

Su corazón tembló.

_Eso que había sentido…_

_¿Eso era miedo?_

* * *

El bote había llegado sin problemas a la costa contraria, el agua del lago notablemente calmada ante la falta de viento de esa mañana.

Frente a él se alzaban los establos improvisados por las tropas, creados a partir de las tiendas de campaña más dañadas cosidas juntas en un apuro si las costuras visibles eran alguna indicación. Habían tenido que reconstruirlo tas aprender que, después de la primera vez que habían estado allí, no podían mover a los caballos y los aparatos más pesados dentro de la isla en la que se encontraba el complejo del Templo. Los únicos botes disponibles del tamaño adecuado se encontraban en las costas del Mar del Este y eran imposibles de mover.

En su opinión le había tomado demasiado tiempo convencer a Zelda de que se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver a **Epona** ; prácticamente desde el momento en que Proxi mencionó que su leal compañera se encontraba tan cerca y a salvo.

A diferencia del interior del Complejo, la costa no estaba tan ocupada por tropas, pero eso podría deberse a que era la hora de almorzar. Él había decidido que fuera así para tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, y tener la oportunidad de releer las cartas que Ela le había entregado por parte de su familia luego de que regresara de Mythal Dorei unos días atrás.

Las cosas parecían tranquilas aquí afuera.

El sonido de la naturaleza era mucho más claro y ayudaba a liberar algo de la tensión que había comenzado a acumularse en sus hombros.

Después de preguntarle a un par de soldados por la localización de su compañera, acabó encontrando a Epona en el establo más al sur. No se sorprendió en comprobar que se trataba del establo que desplegaba a modo de entrada un trozo de tienda que enarbolaba el símbolo de Hyrule, y el establo que tenía el mejor acceso a las rutas de regreso al Castillo. Se preguntó por un momento si eso había sido una coincidencia o había sido una decisión consciente por parte de quien hubiera estado encargado de la colocación de estos establos.

Al entrar, en la primera caseta se encontró con un caballo completamente blanco, con riendas de cuero negro colgando cerca, que definitivamente debía pertenecer a Zelda; justo al lado se veía a otro caballo negro con una corta melena blanca, con riendas de cuero marrón claro que mostraban claras señales de desgaste por los años, que él solo podía suponer que pertenecía a Impa, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la General cabalgando.

Un poco más allá se encontraba Epona, con sus riendas de cuero oscuro y las trenzas de su melena impresionantemente bien cuidadas. Se la veía calmada y no parecía tener ninguna herida notable en ella, calmando su preocupación. Ver la reacción tan animada de Epona al momento en que entró en su rango de visión le hizo sonreír, especialmente cuando ella eliminó la distancia entre ellos al momento de levantar su mano para acariciar su cuello.

 **\- H** ola, compañera **–** susurró mientras la acariciaba, simplemente apreciando la tranquilidad que emanaba de ella siempre que estaba fuera del combate. Era ese algo familiar que sentía que había comenzado a añorar desde que toda esta guerra había comenzado. Tal vez debería haber traído su ocarina para tocar algo de la música que a ella le gustaba.

 **\- B** uenos días **–** una voz calmada le llamó su atención, haciéndole saltar en su lugar. Apareciendo del otro lado de Epona un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, con la marca de los Shiekah tatuada en su ojo derecho, le sonrió amablemente. Un cepillo ocupando su mano derecha. **– M** e alegra ver que tu estado físico ha mejorado.

Él asintió antes de levantar su mirada hacia Epona, sorprendido de encontrarla tan tranquila con alguien desconocido. Más aún, estaba sorprendido de no haber sentido su presencia en lo absoluto al entrar en la tienda. No podría ser que su conciencia espacial hubiera decaído, porque ni siquiera Shiek se las había manejado para escabullirse a sus espaldas aquella vez que había tenido algo de tiempo libre. 

Incluso Impa tenía una presencia notable en cualquier lugar que estuviera, y ella era la líder de los Shiekah.

O tal vez era que él no había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar de lo que ella era realmente capaz. Después de todo, sabía que ella había salido en misiones sola durante las semanas en que Zelda había estado desaparecida.

La voz del otro llamó su atención.

 **\- M** i nombre es **Darien**. Lady Impa me envió como apoyo cuando tuvo que abandonar el campo de batalla **–** explicó el de cabellos blancos mientras colgaba el cepillo en un gancho, a un lado del poste en que estaban atadas las riendas de Epona. Al salir más a la vista pudo notar que tenía una extraña máscara con cuernos en su cintura, colgando justo por encima de los mismo tipos de cuchillos que Sheik portaba. Sus ojos rojos pasaron desde él a Epona. **\- E** lla es increíble. Prácticamente rompió el poste donde estaban sus riendas y se lanzó al campo de batalla por ti al momento en que escuchó que habías caído.

Escuchar eso hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran un poco por la vergüenza. Nuevamente preocupado comenzó a revisar a Epona más detenidamente por señales de heridas que no había notado antes o de nuevas cicatrices que él no reconociera.

 **\- T** ranquilo, me aseguré de que le dieran un poco de poción roja cuando llegaron aquí **–** le aseguró Darien, notablemente entretenido por su reacción, lo que le hizo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Aunque Epona había sido criada como un caballo de combate, y podía sostenerse bien contra múltiples enemigos, él no podría perdonárselo si ella se lastimaba seriamente por su culpa. **– P** areces algo inquieto. ¿Hay algo que te este molestando?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Especialmente por la honestidad de sus palabras.

Le observó detenidamente por unos minutos, considerando con detenimiento si debía responder y cómo. No responder le parecía demasiado rudo siendo que Darien se veía genuinamente curioso por su estado de ánimo. Sin contar que era la primera persona que parecía darse cuenta de que no se encontraba bien con todo lo había pasado, con todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero, aun siendo alguien aparentemente de confianza de Impa, él no sabía si podía confiar en él.

A lo sumo, racionalizo, podía obtener una nueva mirada en todo el asunto.

 **\- ¿S** ervirá de algo… que _yo_ peleé… tras haber fallado? **–** las palabras salieron en susurros, como si una parte de él temiera decir sus dudas en voz alta.

Porque al final del día esa era la verdad: él había fallado.

Se había confiado demasiado, creyendo poder hacer frente a un enemigo que nunca antes había enfrentado en su máxima fuerza y eso le había terminado costando la Triforce de Coraje, dejando a Zelda a merced de Ganondorf. Tendría que haber analizado mejor la situación y haber actuado más rápidez; tendría que haberle insistido a Zelda que se retirara y escapara, en lugar de permitirle que intentara un ataque directo que estaba destinado a fallar sin importar lo que hicieran.

 **\- N** o sabría contestar esa pregunta **–** comenzó Darien mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Sus ojos rojos fijos en un costado del establo y una ceja ligeramente levantada. **– S** in embargo, sé por experiencia que fallar te da la oportunidad de mejorar… La pregunta aquí sería si _tú_ crees que deberías pelear y porque.

No sabiendo que contestar a eso, bajó la mirada.

_¿Por qué peleaba?_

_¿Por Hyrule? ¿Por Zelda y el ejército?_

_¿Por la gloria?_

_¿La emoción del combate?_

Epona, tal vez sintiendo su malestar, empujo su hocico contra la curva de cuello.

Distraídamente, levantó su mano izquierda para acariciarla mientras su derecha palpaba el bulto ocasionado por las cartas guardadas al interior del morral en su cintura.

En su mente pudo ver los nombres de su Padre, su Madre, sus tías y sus primas con tanta claridad como si los estuviera leyendo en esos momentos. Pensó en sus rostros y en lo que debían de estar sintiendo en esos momentos, cuando la seguridad de Hyrule y de sus hogares estaban en juego. Pensó en Tanave y Mivasu, en su determinación por proteger a su gente aun si eso significaba perder una parte de su territorio a los monstruos incluyendo uno de los sitios importantes para la historia de su gente. En Volga, Ragnarok y Leviathan, quienes no tenían ningún motivo para confiar en los humanos y, sin embargo, habían decidido pelear a su lado para defender a los suyos.

Pensó en Fi, en Agatha, en Midna, en Ruto y en Darunia.

En Zelda, con su mirada cansada y moretones. 

En Impa, con el brillo de la preocupación al fondo de sus ojos, revelando lo que su rostro inpasivo ocultaba.

En Lana, quien parecía estar siempre al borde de ahogarse por la culpa, con las lagrimas a punto de derramarse.

Pensó en los cientos de sus compañeros de armas que habían peleado hasta su último aliento.

¿Estarían ellos de acuerdo con la idea de que comenzara a dudar a estas alturas? 

El Capitán **Adul** definitivamente tendría unas duras palabras que decirle sobre eso; incluso podía imaginar exactamente que diría al regañarle, antes de enviarle correr alrededor del Dojo por varias horas, solo para invitarle a comer una vez sus piernas se dieran por vencidas.

 **\- C** omandante **–** la súbita aparición de un soldado en la entrada le sacó de sus pensamientos violentamente. El soldado le dio un saludo rápido antes de pararse en atención. **– L** a Princesa solicita su presencia en la sala de Comando.

Se volvió a ver a Darien, quien simplemente le sonrió mientras encogía sus hombros.

 **\- S** era mejor que vaya, Comandante. No querría hacer esperar a la Princesa **–** comentó, dándole una caricia a Epona. Quien se inclinó notablemente hacia el Shiekah, aceptando la muestra de afecto. **– Y** o tengo que irme pronto. Solo vine a saludar a nuestra amiga, la Guerrera, aquí.

Asintiendo, comenzó el recorrido de regreso al Templo.

Con cada pasó podía sentir como la adrenalina comenzaba a correr de vuelta en sus venas, su cuerpo preparándose para entrar en acción. Las dudas disipándose de su mente por primera vez en varios días, con la determinación comenzando a arder con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Para cuando llego a la Sala de Comando se encontró con Impa, Zelda y Lana de pie alrededor de la mesa. Un mapa detallado de Castle Town-Castillo y otro del Desierto Gerudo, abiertos por encima del mapa de Hyrule.

 **\- N** oticias llegaron de Castle Town **–** anunció Impa al momento en que puso un pie dentro del espacio. Su Biggoron Sword enfundada en su espalda. **\- A** l parecer Ganondorf no se han mostrado frente a sus tropas desde hace una semana, dejando al Demon Lord y al Rey Usurpador a cargo de sus fuerzas en la Fortaleza en el Desierto.

 **\- E** s nuestra oportunidad. Debemos atacar las fuerzas de Ganondorf que aun infestan el Desierto Gerudo y eliminar a Ghirahim y a Zant de una vez por todas **–** los ojos de Zelda brillaban con un fuego similar al de las piscinas de lava en las cuevas de Eldin. **– T** erminaremos con esta guerra antes de que el sol se ponga.

Todos asintieron ante la idea y las tropas comenzaron a prepararse a los pocos minutos.

* * *

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, empuñar la Master Sword se sentía bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Es el mismo diseño que él de Allen Walker de D Gray Man.
> 
> [1] Zelda es Capitán General y Líder del Ejercito. Impa es General. Link y Lana (temporalmente esta última) tienen el título de comandante, al igual que el resto de los personajes. Los Tenientes son los siguientes en categoría, con los Capitanes por debajo. Los Sanadores e Invocadores se encuentran en cuerpos organizados separadamente.
> 
> [2] Goron, personaje de Skyward Sword.
> 
> * Merethyl está definitivamente equivocada. Era una daga.
> 
> **El go (chino simplificado: 围棋, chino tradicional: 圍棋, pinyin: wéiqí; japonés: 囲碁 igo, coreano: 바둑 baduk) es un juego de tablero de estrategia para dos personas.
> 
> *Para aclarar:  
> -La Malicia nace del odio que algunos monstruos y demonios sostienen contra el mundo de Hyrule.  
> -Magia Negra solo puede ser usada por aquellos que desafien las leyes de la naturaleza pertinentes a la vida y la muerte.  
> -Magia Oscura deviene del elemento Oscuridad, es solo un tipo natural de magia con la que ciertas personas tienen afinidad. No es buena ni mala.


	3. Because 2 people with similar names wasn't enough

El sonido de la madera golpeando la madera provocaba un eco a través de las paredes montañosas del lugar que tal vez llamaría la atención si alguien transitara por esos lugares. Las suelas de sus botas raspando el suelo del pequeño espacio que habían logrado encontrar para ellos donde sabían que nadie les molestaría a menos que hubiera una emergencia. Él sabía que la mayoría de los soldados no estaban entrenados para pasar terrenos extremadamente rocosos, especialmente unos con inclinaciones tan abruptas como el camino desde el campamento hasta allí, que necesitaban herramientas como el Hookshot.

Lo único que tenían con ellos en cuanto a equipamiento de combate eran imitaciones de sus espadas, sus túnicas y lo más básicos de elementos.

 **[N** o se molestaba en contar las dagas de obsidiana ocultas en el interior de sus botas, que le habían acompañado desde el inicio de las batallas y que no habían dejado su lado incluso en la calma después de la batalla **].**

Tomando distancia de su oponente, se permitió unos segundos para considerar al pequeño de dorados cabellos y verde túnica detenidamente.

La forma en que el menor se movía era una mezcla extraña de improvisación y los más básicos movimientos que exigía el manejo de una espada a dos manos. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a sostener una, sino que aparentaba ser algo menos familiar que el uso del conjunto de una espada y un escudo.

 **[I** ntentó nuevamente en no pensar en cómo un niño puede ser empujado a sostener una espada. Ni en las mil y un implicaciones detrás de ello **].**

Esa mezcla había vuelto difícil sostener un combate con el otro al inicio de su entrenamiento conjunto, provocando que terminara en el suelo un par de veces debido a un movimiento inesperado o a un combo que no tenía ningún sentido desde un punto de vista técnico. Más de una vez se había imaginado el rostro del Instructor **Edo** , contorsionado en disgusto o afrenta al observar la forma de combate del menor.

Similar al rostro que ponía cuando él se desviaba de los movimientos tradicionales porque no se sentían bien o el set no era lo suficientemente fluido en la transición de un movimiento al otro para su gusto. Lo bueno era que, en algunas ocasiones había sido capaz de probarle su razonamiento.

Por eso es que había decidido darle, únicamente, un concejo aquí y allí al más bajo sin obligarle a cambiar la forma en que luchaba. Un buen guerrero debería ser capaz de adaptarse al tiempo en que se sintiera cómodo consigo mismo. Las bases eran importantes, pero aún más era la adaptabilidad.

Ahora, tras varios intentos y fallos, la mayoría de sus cortos combates habían evolucionado hasta el punto en que terminaban en un impase. Eso había llevado a que trataran esos pequeños encuentros como una especie de competencia entre ellos, por ver quien terminaba con el mayor número de victorias por entrenamiento. Si apostaban un par de postres o frutas, esos eran simplemente bonuses.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él no disfrutaba de empuñar una espada de madera como en esos momentos. Era emocionante al tiempo que era nostálgico.

Levantando su espada horizontalmente sobre su cabeza, detuvo con presteza el golpe que el intentó asestar menor en medio de un salto antes de empujarlo a unos metros de distancia de él, observando atentamente el cómo aterrizaba con gracia sobre el suelo de roca desnuda. La punta de su espada golpeando la piedra a sus pies con un ruido tosco.

Y allí había vuelto a presenciar otro problema en la forma en la que el menor peleaba: alguien –tal vez, porque no podía estar seguro de las historias que había escuchado de niño y Lana se rehusaba a contarle más detalles de lo estrictamente necesario - le había enseñado _cómo_ realizar movimientos tales como el Parte Cascos, pero había sido negligente al no enseñarle _cuando_ utilizarlo apropiadamente.

 **[L** a idea de que el niño pudiera haber aprendido esos movimientos por su cuenta era algo que, honestamente, le deprimía **].**

Saltando de esa forma, mientras su enemigo mantenía su guardia en alto y preparado para recibirle, simplemente le dejaría expuesto a un ataque. Tenía que ser más precavido y menos impulsivo.

Aunque no se le escapaba que, sin esa actitud impulsiva para luchar que ambos presentaban, ellos probablemente no se habrían conocido cuando lo hicieron.

Todavía recordaba con claridad el momento, ocurrido unos pocos días atrás.

* * *

_Los nuevos espacios que en esos momentos interrumpían el paisaje del suroeste de Hyrule se encontraban rodeados por aguas azules que solo podían encontrarse en el mar del este, y parecían estar debajo del sol de verano a pesar de que el otoño ya había comenzado **[1]** y teñía las hojas de los árboles en rojos, marrones y anaranjados en otras partes de Hyrule. _

_Recobrando el aliento después de moverse por esta pequeña isla incrustada en la roca de la cadena montañosa, observó atentamente desde una escalera de madera como los residentes del lugar se asomaban por las puertas y ventanas de sus hogares con temor y curiosidad, mientras esperaba que Proxi regresará al lado de o con noticias de la joven Capitana Pirata que habían conocido al arribar._

_Esperaba que ella pudiera calmar a los residentes lo suficiente como para explicarle que era lo que sucedía, o lo que él creía que sucedía tomando en cuenta su experiencia previa. También esperaba conseguir algo de información de la joven, por más mínima que fuera._

_El único que se había acercado a hablarle desde que termino el combate fue un hombre de estatura pequeña vestido con un abrigo demasiado grueso para el clima de la isla, que les había dado las gracias por deshacerse de los monstruos y le había preguntado si era familiar de un niño vestido de verde. Probablemente la misma persona con la que la Capitana Tetra le había confundido en un principio._

_Todavía tenía dificultades para entender como una niña de catorce años era capaz de convertirse en la líder de un grupo de piratas, pero había decidido no cuestionarlo. Agatha había tenido doce años cuando se le había permitido, contra su opinión, pelear al lado del ejército._

_Después de todo, este disturbio dimensional definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el pasado de Hyrule. Los monstruos que habían enfrentado no solo eran diferentes a los que se encontraban normal o incluso esporádicamente en el reino hasta hace unas semanas, sino que también estaban completamente organizados aún ante la aparente falta de su Amo o Amos._

_Contemplando la Fortaleza Abandonada –nombre que le había hecho conocer el civil- desde donde estaba, una sombra repentina pasó sobre él, tapando la luz del sol durante unos instantes, lo que le hizo levantar sus ojos hacia el cielo._

_Una pluma de tamaño anormal caía con delicadeza a unos metros de donde estaba. Normalmente no sospecharía nada sobre eso, parcialmente acostumbrado a las plumas que Leviathan dejaba caer de vez en cuando, pero esta pluma era de un color distinto: nunca antes había visto un verde tan vibrante como ese o plumas blancas con esa combinación de colores. Alzando un poco más su mirada, hacia los cielos limpios, encontrándose con la silueta de un ave (no un dragón) de tamaño monstruoso volando sobre su cabeza en dirección este._

_Frunció el entrecejo, recordando a los Capitanes reportar la presencia de un ave gigante en el campo de batalla en diferentes ocasiones, y a la Capitana Tetra mencionar al Helmaroc King con desdén más de una vez, por lo general seguido por insultos bastante coloridos que de seguro colorearon las mejillas de más de uno de los soldados._

_Entrecerrando sus ojos, ayudado por una nube que se colocó justo frente al sol, pudo notar que el ave llevaba algo consigo en sus garras._

**_¿A_ ** _lgo **?** _

**_N_ ** _o, ¡alguien! ¿Quién… **?**_

_No fue sino hasta que vio el cabello rubio y la bandana roja que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Tetra._

_Al segundo de notarlo fue que comenzó a correr a través de la isla hasta su Base. Manteniendo su mirada en la dirección en que Helmaroc se alejaba se dio cuenta de que el ave pronto saldría del área que él era capaz de alcanzar a pie, lo que le llevo a sacar su ocarina de su morral y llamar por su compañera._

_Epona, siempre fiel, respondió al llamado en cuestión de segundos._

_Antes de saltar sobre la montura, se aseguró de ordenar a los Tenientes y Capitanes que establezcan puestos de vigía alrededor de las líneas de magia que rodeaban la isla, y que consiguieran tanta información de los pobladores como pudieran sin causar problemas._

_Sin embargo, aún con un caballo con sangre de corcel Gerudo, lo único que podía hacer frente a una criatura capaz de tomar los vientos era seguir su dirección y especular cuál sería su objetivo sabiendo que tardaría un par de horas en cruzar la extensión de Hyrule de oeste a este._

_Acabó llegando a la entrada del desierto a mitad de la tarde **[2]**, asegurándose de dejar a Epona bajo el cuidado de la dueña del establo en Kaesoos – el pequeño poblado Gerudo que custodiaba la entrada al desierto- antes de adentrarse tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron entre los cañones que separaban el desierto._

_Lo último que esperaba encontrarse era una batalla en curso causada por Gates of Souls abiertas a lo largo del lugar._

_Lo único que le dio algo de calma fue ver a los Gorons alrededor, luchando decididamente contra las hordas de monstruos que salían de los portales. Internándose en la batalla con presteza, pronto se encontró con Lana, y con Tetra – sin heridas y súper molesta- un poco después de lidiar con los portales. Cerrar los Gates of Souls no les tomó mucho tiempo, pero los Lizalfos-Aerolfos rebeldes y los Bublins se habían vuelto una verdadera molestia, a pesar de que ellos habían estado más que dispuestos a dejar en paz a los primeros, viendo que los Draconianos no habían causado problemas desde que se habían reubicado allí._

_Pero su territorialidad realmente les jugaba en su contra en situaciones para las que no estaban preparados para enfrentar por su cuenta, sin la guía de sus líderes._

_Fue en medio de su avance hacia el interior de Arbitrer’s Grounds que se encontró con la anormal ocurrencia de un Keep completamente limpio, algo inesperado pero no imposible. Lo extraño era el niño rubio, vestido en una túnica verde y con una espada casi del tamaño de su cuerpo, dándole los últimos estoques al Capitán del Keep. Un monstruo que era el doble de su tamaño._

_No se habría sorprendido tanto si el niño no fuera evidentemente humano._

_Probablemente si hubiera tenido un espejo a mano en esos momentos habría visto exactamente la misma expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro que vio en el rostro del pequeño con las máscaras._

_Quizás un poco más marcada debido a que el niño frente a él era la exacta replica de su Padre durante su niñez (de acuerdo a los retratos que había visto)._

_La sorpresa, sin embargo, no pudo durar en medio de una batalla. Asegurándose de mantener al pequeño siempre en la periferia de su visión, procuró continuar con la limpieza del lugar._

_Una vez todas las Gates of Souls se cerraron, solo quedaba ocuparse de la excusa de cucco que –una de las tantas cosas inusuales con ese nuevo mundo- se ocultaba detrás de una máscara increíblemente frágil al interior de los Suelos Sagrados de Arbitrer's. Fue Tetra la que vino con la idea de quitarle su “nido” para evitar que continuara escapando y recuperándose._

_La mortificación de Lana cuando se reencontraron los cuatro cerca del Oasis Sur –al este del pequeño asiento de **Gevire** \- , tras finalmente derrotar a Helmaroc King, fue un buen indicativo de que había algo realmente malo con la presencia del niño en ese lugar y probablemente en ese momento. _

_Con las pocas palabras que el menor había hablado cuando se encontraron y las que hablo con Lana, era más que obvio que había algo diferente con respecto a la forma en que había llegado a este mundo en comparación con Tetra. Después de todo, incluso cuando sus mundos eran diferentes, Tetra y su gente le entendía sin problemas y viceversa. Suponía que era una ocurrencia similar a lo que había sucedido frente a diversos momentos en la historia de Hyrule mezclándose._

_Para el final de su conversación, Lana prácticamente se había vuelto tan roja como un tomate, volviéndose aún más roja cuando se volvió hacia ellos y tuvo que explicarles que la presencia del menor se debía a ella: había intentado utilizar su Summoning Gate (Gate of Souls) para defender, pero el ataque había sido tan rápido que era probable que algo hubiera salido y, tal vez recurriendo a la Triforce de Poder instintivamente -mientras aún la tenía- le había dado el suficiente poder para traer a alguien del pasado al presente. _

_También había aclarado que el pequeño, que él había encontrado increíblemente familiar, era en realidad el Hero of Time y, desgraciadamente, no podría devolverlo a su tiempo hasta que recuperaran la Triforce porque Lana, simplemente, no tenía esa clase de poder a su alcance._

_Allí fue cuando el Rey Daphes Nohansen Hyrule, the King of Red Lions, se hizo presente entre llamas azules._

* * *

Decir que tenía muchos pensamientos acerca de la revelación de Lana era quedarse corto, y ni que hablar de los problemas que tenía con el hecho de que un _niño_ tuviera que cargar con el título de Héroe, especialmente por las implicaciones.

Velozmente, el pequeño comenzó a correr a su alrededor probablemente con la intensión de encontrar un punto ciego del cual aprovecharse. A sabiendas de que no tendría caso seguirle con su mirada cuando se movía así, se mantuvo en su lugar, escuchando atentamente el cómo sus pasos creaban un circulo a su alrededor hasta el momento en que se detuvieran. Cuestionó si el otro atacaría o esperaría hasta que él se impacientara y realizara el primer movimiento, tal y como había estado intentando enseñarle desde que iniciaron.

Y allí estaba nuevamente; esta vez era un ejemplo de lo que le resultaba más bizarro acerca del menor.

Esa mezcla entre entrenamiento, experiencia y falta de estrategias de combate que lo volvía predeciblemente impredecible: tenía los movimientos, pero muchas veces los momentos en los que los utilizaba eran incorrectos o le eran más una desventaja.

 **[¿Q** ué tan _bajo_ tenía que caer el mundo para forzar una espada en la mano de niño y obligarle a pelear **?]**

Por ello, cuando el pequeño intento una estocada por su izquierda, él esquivo rodando hacia la derecha del niño, ya habiendo visto venir el ataque. Antes de que pudiera moverse hacia él, coloco su espada por debajo de la guarda ajena y se la sacó de las manos en un fluido movimiento, para luego detener la hoja de madera a unos centímetros del lado derecho del cuerpo de su oponente.

Incluso con el sol desapareciendo por las rocas a sus espaldas podía ver el reflejo del sudor en su rostro y el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho. Él, en comparación, se encontraba en mejor estado gracias a su constante entrenamiento y edad, pero también podía sentir como el cansancio comenzaba a invadir sus músculos, especialmente sus piernas y las partes de su espalda que el otro rubio había logrado golpear. Definitivamente ambos necesitarían un poco de poción roja a la mañana siguiente para quedar detrás de las filas al partir.

Observó entretenido como su expresión de sorpresa cambio rápidamente a una de frustración: apretando sus labios e inflando sus mejillas – en un gesto que seguramente era inconsciente-. Una de las pocas acciones que uno realmente esperaría de un niño de su edad. Era una imagen que le hacía sonreír.

 **- _C_** _reo que es hora de regresar_ – anunció al levantarse, bajando su espada en el proceso. Se las arregló para no fruncir su ceño debido a que no podía evitar sentir que había pronunciado mal esas palabras. Aun después de practicar varios días, el idioma era simplemente demasiado viejo y solo Lana lo hablaba con fluidez; las oraciones fracturadas que había aprendido definitivamente resultaban frustrantes para sus oídos, siendo que aprender otros idiomas era algo que él amaba ser capaz de hacer.

El pequeño cruzó sus brazos, haciendo clara su negativa frente a la idea, antes de levantar una mano y mostrarle un dedo en pedido de una ronda más. Ambos sabían que su última victoria señalaba que el marcador se inclinaba de su lado en esta ocasión y el pequeño no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así.

Él negó con su cabeza mientras se alejaba hacia el espacio donde descansaba la pequeña mochila con sus cantimploras y los otros útiles, retirando de encima de esta el grueso libro rojo que se había asegurado de traer, junto a la cantimplora más grande.

Enfundando la espada de madera en su espalda, se desvió un poco para recuperar la espada que le había quitado al menor antes de regresar hacia él. El Spirit’s Tome de Lana era más ligero de lo que había supuesto al inicio, que con la cantidad de hojas que poseía, y también era mucho más versátil de lo que había pensado: debido a la barrera lingüística entre todos ellos, a Lana se le ocurrió utilizar un hechizo sencillo en uno de sus libros que lograría que cada palabra que el menor escuchara se escribiera frente a sus ojos en su propio dialecto de Hylian.

Entregándoselo con cuidado y señalando para que lo abriera, se acuclillo en su rodilla izquierda buscando verle directamente a los ojos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el pequeño hiciera como le pedía, notando los cayos de las manos pequeñas que se abrieron para recibir el objeto. Y las cicatrices en sus antebrazos que hablaban de demasiadas batallas y encuentros cercanos con el metal de enemigos.

Rogaba a Hylia que el resto de su vida, si el destino era lo suficientemente benevolente, no tuviera que sostener más cicatrices como esas.

Sabía que su deseo era seguramente en vano, pero eso no le detenía.

 **\- S** aber cuándo descansar es tan importante como saber cuándo entrenar **–** comenzó a hablar una vez ojos azules se fijaron en las páginas en blanco. Con su mirada dirigida al rostro del menor a penas si podía ver el rápido aparecer de las letras en tinta, creadas por una mano invisible.

El pequeño rodó sus ojos tras leer sus palabras. Su mirada plana casi le provoco carcajearse.

 **\- U** n dicho en familia establece que “ _una espada es inútil si la mano que la empuña carece de coraje_ ” – continuó, insistiendo en que el otro continuara leyendo. **\- A** mi Padre le agrada añadir que “ _de nada sirve el coraje sin el conocimiento para usarlo_ ”.

Eso era algo que siempre había agradecido a sus Padres: el continuo impulso para que continuara estudiando, aprendiendo y aprehendiendo. Había sido de mucha ayuda durante sus primeras semanas en su entrenamiento militar, especialmente durante las clases de Codificación y Decodificación.

 **\- P** odríamos continuar hasta bien entrada la noche, pero eso no nos ayudara en lo absoluto cuando salgamos a la primera hora de la mañana, especialmente viendo que el camino que debemos seguir es a través escarpadas montañas y bosques.

Daba por hecho que el menor tenía el suficiente orgullo como para negarse a ser cargado por cualquier extensión del camino hacia el Valley of Seers, especialmente cuando aún tenían un par de días para llegar.

Terminando de leer, el pequeño le observó detenidamente. Parecía buscar algo en su mirada.

No fue sino hasta unos segundos después que, tal vez satisfecho con lo que fuera que había encontrado, le dio un corto asentimiento con una mirada resignada. Sonriendo, desordenó los cabellos ajenos, ganándose una expresión ofendida por su acción.

* * *

**_\- N_ ** _o._

_La mirada de los demás se fijó sobre él. Distintos grados de incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos._

_Todos, excepto por la Princesa y la General. Aún a través de la imagen creada por la magia ligeramente inestable del artefacto creado por los Investigadores de Alvelenora, un prototipo para comunicaciones a larga distancia, podía ver como la Princesa apretaba sus labios con fuerza y como la General fruncía el entrecejo aún más._

**_ \- C _ ** _omandante– uno de los Generales, quien había estado ayudando en Fylethsera durante la Guerra, le veía con poco enmascarado desdén. Era más que consciente que este general en particular había sido vocal en su opinión respecto a su ascenso en los rangos siendo tan abrupto. Su respuesta definitivamente no había hecho nada para mejorar su opinión de él. No que le importara. **– V** uestra respuesta está fuera de lugar. ¿Qué le da la pretensión de que puede oponerse a una orden directa de Su Alteza Real?_

_Entrecruzando sus brazos, fijó su mirada en la Princesa y en la General. No le importaba lo que los otros Generales pensaran, pues él sabía que ellas entendían la razón detrás de su negativa; ya habían tenido esa discusión unos meses antes. Zelda hizo un gesto de dolor, que duró un segundo y pasó desapercibido por el resto de los presentes, antes de ponerse una máscara de neutralidad._

**_ \- E _ ** _ntendemos su negativa, Comandante – sabía que el tono plano y la cadencia lenta de sus palabras no era señal de que desestimara su opinión, pero no podía evitar sentir como si estuviera tomando la persona de un maestro lidiando con alumno difícil. **– S** in embargo, tememos que nuestras opciones son limitadas frente a las circunstancias._

_“_ Yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto, pero no tengo forma alguna de evitarlo”. _Ese era el mensaje que ella le enviaba detrás de tan cuidadosas palabras._

_Eso no hacía nada por aliviarle. En realidad, solo provocaba que apretara con más fuerza su mandíbula._

_La mirada complacida de algunos de los Generales, que seguramente creían que acaban de presenciar a un joven y rebelde Comandante ser puesto en su lugar, no ayudaba a su humor. El segundo asiento a la izquierda de Zelda se sentía notablemente más vació de lo que estaba; la ausencia de su ocupante estaba justificada por la reestructuración de la Guardia de Mythal Dorei, pero eso no evitaba que deseara que al menos Ela hubiera estado presente._

**_ \- P _ ** _or el momento, viendo la necesidad de una rápida respuesta frente a esta nueva amenaza, nos vemos obligados a contar con cuanto apoyo podamos obtener – apretó con fuerza sus brazos, deteniéndose de cerrar sus manos en puños. Lana, quien se había quedado a un costado luego de explicar lo complicado de la situación, se movía incómodamente en el punto ciego de la proyección obviamente sintiendo el aumento de la tensión en el aire. **– D** esgraciadamente, no podemos permitirnos discutir este tema con mayor profundidad debido al poco tiempo que poseemos. ¿Tiene alguna otra información que requiera nuestro conocimiento?_

**_\- N_ ** _o, Su Alteza – respondió, viendo como la General dejaba escapar un suspiro por lo bajo y como los hombros de la Princesa se tensaban aún más._

_El resto de la reunión paso lentamente. La tensión entre ellos tres, evidente. Y con cada momento que pasaba, momentos en los que Zelda evitaba por completo su mirada, podía sentir crecer la tensión en sus músculos mientras más crecía su frustración._

_Cuando las últimas palabras fueron habladas y la reunión fue levantada, solo entonces fue que Zelda finalmente le miro directamente a los ojos con culpa y tristeza en su mirada. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que la comunicación fuera cortada._

_Más tarde se sentiría mal._

_Ahora… Ahora necesitaba descargarse con algo. Las paredes de roca deberían bastar._

_El gruñido que escapo de su garganta casi podría compararse al de un animal._

_Después se aseguraría de pedir disculpas a Lana por asustarla._

* * *

El campamento era mucho más pequeño de lo que por meses se había acostumbrado a ver. Los Goron que le habían brindado su ayuda a Lana, y que se había voluntariado como soporte después de la batalla, se encontraban colocados contra la pared de la montaña. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban encogidos sobre sí mismos y conglomerados en grandes grupos.

Solo unos pocos se mantenían despiertos, manteniendo las fogatas más cercanas a los grupos encendidas y brindándole los últimos cuidados a las pocas armaduras que los Gorons portaban en batalla.

El Batallón 15vo, en cambio, se encontraba mucho más activo en comparación. Las tiendas se habían levantado un par de horas atrás y desparecerían por completo antes del amanecer. Mucho de los soldados se mantenían tan cerca de las fogatas como podían, varios de ellos portando sus abrigos y capas más ligeros debido al cambio de estación.

A su lado podía ver como el pequeño acomodaba la bufanda prestada, que casi se asimilaba a una manta por la forma en que había tenido que acomodarla a su alrededor para que no la arrastrara por el suelo, ocultándose un poco más detrás de la tela al paso de una corta brisa.

Con una idea en su mente desde hacía un rato, apresuró al pequeño para que alcanzaran la tienda que estaban compartiendo con Linkle.

Y hablando de su Prima, ella se veía notablemente inmersa en la conversación que estaba llevando a cabo con un grupo de arqueros. Con sus ballestas a mano, solo podía tratarse de una comparación entre las ventajas de estas por sobre el arco, o viceversa. Tal vez, al fin estaba aceptando que el arco y flecha eran mejor a larga distancia, aun si eran algo más difícil de manejar que las ballestas.

Seguramente lo averiguaría más tarde.

En una familia con pocos habladores, Linkle era exactamente como su tía Ordona. Siempre encontraban una forma de llenar el silencio con cualquier tema, aunque sea el más inesperado o poco interesante, ellas encontraban una forma de mantener tu atención.

 **\- ¿C** omandante? **–** la voz de uno de los soldados les detuvo en su camino. Levantando su mirada hacia el puesto de vigía colocado a unos metros por encima de la pared, notó a uno de los arqueros mirando hacia ellos, apoyado firmemente contra la piedra desnuda. **– C** onvoy en camino. ETA 10.

Los suministros no podían llegar en mejor momento. Con una señal de mano, que convenía “mensaje recibido”, se volvió al soldado más cercano que mantenía viva una de las fogatas. El soldado, un hombre casi de su edad, se levantó de un salto y le saludo con un ligero trastabiteo en sus movimientos y en sus palabras.

 **\- S** -Señor! **-** el pobre se veía algo sacudido por su presencia. Tal vez lo había asustado. Tendría que hacer sus pasos más pesados la próxima vez que se acercara a alguno de ellos. **\- ¿N** ecesita que cuide de **Keaton** por unos minutos?

Eso era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse, pues siendo que ambos tenían el mismo nombre los demás habían decidido llamarle Comandante a él y al pequeño, Keaton. Entre ellos, las pocas veces que habían necesitado llamarse el uno al otro, solo usaban Link.

Rápidamente negó y se apresuró a calmar al soldado, indicándole lo que necesitaba que hiciera cuando llegaran las nuevas provisiones. Específicamente, las que él personalmente había ordenado para Lana, Linkle, Tetra y ellos. El soldado, **Irall** –un joven unos años mayor que él y que había entrado en servicio hacia un mes-, asintió con entusiasmo mientras le prometía acercarlo inmediatamente tuviera la oportunidad.

Con eso listo, se dispuso a dejar las cosas innecesarias en su tienda de campaña.

Sabiamente esquivando el grupo de Cuccos que parecía seguir a Linkle a cualquier parte que iba, guió al menor hacia la entrada de un pequeño sistema de cuevas que había encontrado unas horas atrás cuando había acompañado a los Explorados para asegurar el área para campamento.

 **[Y** el cómo era que su prima había logrado domesticar a esos animales demoniacos se le escapaba, tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de crecer en una granja de cuccos. Aun así, el no dejaba de estar asombrado por cuan leales llegaban a ser esas criatura; casi en la misma medida en que era sanguinarias.

_La imagen de un monstruo siendo reducido a humo a picotazos era algo que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida_ **].**

Notó con sorpresa y alivio que el pequeño tenía tanto cuidado como él en lo que se trataba de transitar alrededor de las bestias emplumadas, sin ocultar el brillo del temor en sus ojos. 

Un poco más allá podía ver como Lana se mantenía ocupada con su vista en su Sorceress Tome, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluyendo la brisa que hacía temblar a la mayoría de sus soldados. Probablemente buscando una forma de deshacer el desastre “interdimencional” – de acuerdo a sus palabras- y temporal que afectaba a Hyrule. Sobre sus cabellos, con sus alas moviéndose aletargadamente en su calma, se encontraba Proxi; probablemente a punto de dormirse. Aunque sabía que ella se aseguraría de cuidar a Lana, lo mismo tendría que hablar con ella cuando regresaran. Si Lana continuaba empujándose de esa manera solo se haría daño, especialmente si seguía saltándose comidas por causa de su investigación.

Del lado opuesto podía ver a Tetra y al King of Red Lions, ambos ligeramente apartados del resto frente a una pequeña fogata, hablando con expresiones serias. Tetra, en particular, se veía como uno de esos muñecos de peluche que se vendían en los mercados: su abrigo rosa, enviado por Zelda luego de contarle sobre ella, era más adecuado para la plenitud del invierno.

Sin embargo, era entendible. El mundo de Tetra parecía estar en un verano perpetuo, por lo que al momento en que experimento la baja temperatura del otoño tras dejar atrás el desierto, ella comenzó a temblar como una hoja movida por el viento. En un inicio KRL le había ofrecido su abrigo, pero ella no se había visto muy cómoda con la idea por lo que Lana le dio temporalmente su capa y se aseguró de que se mantuviera cerca.

Porque ella debía poner al día al resto de las tropas y a sus nuevos amigos a él le había tocado el trabajo de adelantarse y pedir permiso a la monarca de los Zoras para atravesar su territorio con una fuerza armada.

Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con su prima, intentando descifrar un mapa, a los pies de una montaña.

* * *

**_\- E_ ** _se no es el problema, Linkle **–** se esforzó por suprimir el suspiro que tanto quería escapar de sus labios. Linkle era inteligente, más de lo que la gente suponía, pero a veces era tan cabezadura que lo hacía a uno preguntarse. **– N** o puedes simplemente irte sin decírselo a nadie. Especialmente a la tía._

_La otra al menos tenía la sensatez de perder un poco del bravado que había estado mostrando hasta ese momento. Él había esperado que al ser nombrada como miembro de los Caballeros de Hyrule su energía se enfocaría mejor y cosas como estas dejarían de suceder. Obviamente estaba equivocado._

**_\- P_ ** _erdón… pero tenía que hacer algo cuando vi esas nubes raras en el horizonte **–** su rostro era tan abiertamente honesta que le sería imposible dudar que sus acciones tenían las mejores de las intenciones detrás de ellas **. – Y** **Sir Narrah Ville** sabe porque me fui, así que no es como si nadie supiera… Si te tranquiliza, planeaba enviarle una carta a mi Mamá antes del final del día. Ella ya se enojó conmigo por la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?_

_¿Cómo olvidarlo? Su tía Ilianna nunca antes se había puesto tan roja o hablado sin respirar durante tanto tiempo._

_Sin embargo, si el líder de los Caballeros de Hyrule sabía que ella estaba a las andadas eso le dejaba más tranquilo. Aunque tal vez debería tener una charla con Linkle sobre no aprovecharse del hecho de que Sir Ville tenía un punto suave en cuanto se trataba de ella. Se le había hecho evidente desde el momento en que Zelda los presento, el día antes de la ceremonia en que la Princesa les concedería a ambos el título de Caballero. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba recibir una invitación a la Orden unos días después._

_Mientras Linkle había saltado a la oportunidad, él había estado seguro de poder aceptar. Las responsabilidades que implicaba su puesto ya ocupaban buena parte de su día. Sir Ville fue muy compresivo frente a su rechazo, y le aclaró que la invitación se mantendría en pie el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y, aunque ya había pasado un tiempo, todavía no estaba seguro de aceptar._

_El creciente sonido de una cascada detuvo su conversación por un momento._

_La entrada Sur a los Dominios Zora se encontraba cerca de la base de las altas montañas que le rodeaban, justo al lado de una de las tantas cascadas que alimentaban el curso de agua que llevaba hacia el Lago Hylia. La cima de las montañas estaba cubierta por glaciares, los cuales alimentaban el reservorio a través de múltiples ríos, manteniendo su nivel constante. El Reservorio y el río principal se conectaban a través de túneles excavados por los Gorons, y cuidados por los Zora._

_En los mapas actuales, este complejo sistema de agua dulce no aparecía en lo absoluto. Y, a menos que uno se hiciera con un mapa de la zona aprobado por los Zora, la única forma de recorrer los múltiples túneles, pasadizos, y sinuosos caminos de los Dominios era teniendo la guía de un miembro de la especie._

_Como lo esperaba, el arco exquisitamente tallado en la piedra desnuda, con dos Zora fuertemente armados colocados a cada lado. Sus armaduras de plata brillando contra los pocos rayos del sol que se asomaban entre las rocas, los suficientes como para iluminar el lugar sin exponer a los guardias a las horas más calurosas del día._

**_\- ¡A_ ** _lto! **–** exclamó uno de ellos al momento en que los vio. Sus ojos posándose primero en sus armas y luego en sus rostros. Su compañero se colocó en posición de combate, con su lanza firmemente sostenida en su dirección. **\- ¿Q** uiénes son y que buscan aquí?_

_Linkle parecía estar lista para saltar y presentarse con la misma energía de siempre, pero él fue quien dio un paso al frente, atrayendo la atención del guardia hacia su persona. Aunque las personas tendían a reaccionar bien a las primeras impresiones energéticas que causaba su prima, ahora estaban allí por asuntos oficiales del ejército hyliano y él era el único que tenía una posición oficial dentro de este._

**_\- S_ ** _oy el Comandante **Link Elaven-Grayfire** y ella es la Caballero **Linkle Grayfire** – se aseguró que su voz fuera tan firme como las veces en que se dirigía a sus soldados, esperando que los guardias comprendieran la seriedad de la situación. Por la forma en que la espalda del Zona se enderezó, parecía estar funcionando. **– V** enimos en representación del Batallón 15vo del Gran Ejército de Hyrule. Solicitamos una audiencia de emergencia con su Majestad, la Reina **Dacusta** **[3]**._

_Los guardias le observaron detenidamente durante unos segundos, antes de intercambiar miradas. Fue el segundo guardia, el que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, el que se adentró a las profundidades del túnel para anunciar su llegada y su pedido._

_Mientras Linkle se entretenía observando a su alrededor u observando el compás dorado que colgaba de su cuello, él mantuvo su estancia firme, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras observaba detenidamente la insignia de Nayru en la cima de la entrada. El cristal azul definitivamente era algún tipo de zafiro que había sido tallado e incrustado en la piedra de manera tal que era imposible encontrar el punto en que ambas partes se unían._

_Mientras esperaba, su mente pasó a considerar al individuo con el que pronto se encontraría._

_La Reina Dacusta era única en su fisionomía y por ello era que se mantenía en lo más profundo del Dominio, rodeada por agua. Mientras el resto de los zora presentaba rasgos físicos similares a peces, ella poseía similitudes fisionómicas similares a una Medusa. Y, como las medusas – de acuerdo a los estudios que había tenido la oportunidad de leer – ella requería una constante exposición al agua y no era capaz de estar fuera de esta por los mismos periodos de tiempo que el resto de sus súbditos. Aun así, esa diferencia tenía una ventaja: los zora, como especie, tenían una larga expectativa de vida, y se especulaba que ella podría triplicar esa expectativa. Mientras más largo un reinado, mayor es la oportunidad del líder de mejorar la vida de sus súbditos._

_Con su reinado llevando ya casi un siglo, eran bien conocidos los esfuerzos de la Reina por una convivencia pacífica entre las múltiples culturas que ocupaban el Este del territorio de Hyrule._

_Lo que él más recordaba, de la única vez que había tenido la oportunidad de verla en persona durante su niñez en un viaje hacia la costa con sus padres y Linkle, era cuan irreal le había resultado. Tan alta que él había necesitado levantar su cabeza hasta el punto en que le había resultado doloroso. Cada movimiento era fluido y movía por detrás las protuberancias semitransparentes con la gracia y la ligereza de la seda. Su voz se propagaba por el lugar con facilidad pero era tan suave y dulce como una caricia, una canción de cuna. La forma en que se movía por la piscina poco profunda apenas causaba perturbaciones en el agua en su interior._

**_\- ¿C_ ** _rees que nos recuerde? **–** la voz de su prima le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se volviera a verla, encontrándose con ella acuclillada acomodando sus botas Pegasus. Tendrían que llevarlas a un zapatero para que las ajustara debido que parecían ser demasiado grandes en los muslos. **– D** igo, han pasado varios años._

_No sabiendo cómo responderle, simplemente se encogió de hombros._

_El regreso del Guardia les sacó a ambos de sus contemplaciones, provocando que volvieran a sus posiciones previas. Su rostro era notablemente difícil de leer, obviamente bien entrenado para no mostrar su respuesta personal a su presencia allí más allá de su desconfianza inicial._

**_\- L_ ** _a Reina les recibirá ahora – anunció, depositando con algo de fuerza su lanza en el suelo. **\- P** or favor, sigánme._

_Con una mirada, ambos procedieron a seguir a su nuevo guía por los cavernosos finamente tallados pasillos._

* * *

Los largos pasillos de roca desnuda parecían haber sido excavados por el paso de agua, pero las maderas que les permitían adentrarse en ellos con facilidad debían de haber sido puestas por otros transeúntes ocasionales que, tal vez, habían cruzado esos caminos las suficientes veces como para tomarse el tiempo de crearlos.

El vapor de la cámara principal les dio la bienvenida metros antes de que pudieran ver la luz de las lámparas que habían instalado allí. Está en particular era relativamente pequeña, y se encontraba a unos minutos fuera del túnel principal, en una ramificación. No permitía que más de cinco personas lo utilizaran al mismo tiempo por lo que no resultaba muy útil para todo un batallón, sin importar que se repartiera a los hombres en grupos con los números indicados de personas; más práctico era utilizar las piscinas de la cámara principal, dejando está más pequeña para quien quisiera.

El pequeño se apresuró a correr frente a él, sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción. Obviamente el menor no era extraño a las aguas termales y sus glorias.

Una vez seguro de que sus ropas estaban en un lugar donde no les alcanzaría el agua, logró detener a Link de lanzarse en el agua de una vez y convencerlo de lavarse antes. Claramente no era una costumbre a la que estuviera acostumbrado, pero tampoco era algo que se hiciera en Hyrule en general; ni siquiera él sabía que se realizaba en otras partes fuera de **Afma Dorei** hasta que Impa y Zelda lo mencionaron luego de una larga marcha.

Y se alegró de insistirlo cuando se le puso la piel de gallina al momento en que el agua caliente toco su piel. No había notado cuanto frío realmente hacia sino hasta ese momento. El shock de una zambullida en el agua caliente no habría sido nada lindo y le habría quitado el encanto.

Después de todo, las aguas termales eran una bendición para sus músculos cansados.

Ver al menor moviendo, incansable, de un lado de las aguas al otro hacía que la sonrisa en sus labios no se fuera. Realmente apreciaba esos escasos momentos en que Link se comportaba de su edad biológica – porque, aunque Lana no había sido muy abierta con los detalles, el título “Héroe del Tiempo” no podía venir de muchas fuentes-, como cuando se ponía la máscara de Keaton y fingía que tenía un efecto similar a la otra que cargaba consigo, solo para asustar a alguien. O como le encantaba darle ataque del corazón por la forma en que se escabullía detrás de él cada vez menos al paso de los días, porque había estado prestando atención a las señales-.

Incluso la forma en que se aliaba con Tetra cada vez que intentaban recuperar sus armas luego de que las confiscara como castigo.

Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sentado como estaba en la parte más baja de la piscina, sintiendo como el poco aire enfriaba la piel expuesta de su abdomen antes de dejarse caer un poco más adentro hasta que solo la parte superior de sus hombros permanecía fuera del agua.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados sabía que el menor le estaba observando atentamente, especialmente la cicatriz al costado de su abdomen. Como cada vez que compartían un momento que requería que retirara su túnica y su cota de malla. Podía sentir claramente el peso de su mirada sobre su cuerpo, junto con la notable falta de ruido que él pretendió no notar.

No lo culpaba. De todas sus cicatrices, esa era la más vistosa: ubicada por debajo de sus costillas izquierdas, era una línea gruesa horizontal que iba desde la altura de su pezón hasta unos centímetros alejado de su espina dorsal, con líneas rojas naciendo a su alrededor y expandiéndose por su piel como las ramas de un árbol.

Era una imagen hermosamente macabra. Un recordatorio de cuan cerca estuvo de morir, al cual le costaba ver en el espejo más veces que no. No era como las cicatrices en su muñeca, que era más una línea ligeramente pálida que marcaba la incisión de la cirugía, o las marcas de quemadura en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, que recibió en su primer encuentro con Volga. A esas heridas tenía que verlas todos los días casa vez que se alistaba, y no podía simplemente ignorarlas.

En cambio, solo tenía que mantener su vista elevada y no ver su reflejo en cualquier superficie reflectante para evitar verla. Era fácil… la mayoría del tiempo. Era un poco más difícil de ignorar cuando el tiempo cambiaba y la cicatriz insistía en recordarle que se encontraba allí.

Zelda e Impa no habían dicho mucho cuando pregunto acerca de que había sucedido luego… luego de su derrota. Pero él había llegado a conseguir revisar su historial médico –el cómo había logrado eso no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar –. Revisar todas sus lecciones sobre anatomía humana había vuelto aún más horrorosa la realidad de cuan fácil podría haberse terminado su vida, que con las enredaderas rojas que se extendían por su piel, eternamente amenazando con ceñirse sobre su corazón en un agarre constrictivo.

Tomó un profundo respiro y empujó esos pensamientos a una esquina de su mente. Sabía que ignorarlos simplemente haría que volviera con más fuerza más temprano que tarde, pero no podía en esos momentos. No tenía _tiempo_ para ellos.

El eco de pasos en el túnel le hizo abrir sus ojos.

Metálico. Definitivamente una armadura.

Al otro lado de la piscina, entre el vapor, pudo ver como Keaton se detenía dónde estaba para escuchar – en una posición contra la piedra que implicaba que había estado a punto de treparla, probablemente para saltar a la parte más profunda de la piscina – probando que su sentido de audición no había sido dañado por la cantidad de veces que había hecho explotar algo en medio del campo de batalla.

Cuando sus ojos azules se centraron en él se aseguró de darle una sonrisa que le asegurara que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Evitó, cuanto pudo, que sus hombros se tensaran por la ansiedad que había comenzado a acelerar su corazón; con una tranquilidad que no sentía se levantó de su lugar y buscó la toalla al lado de sus ropas para atarla firmemente a su cintura, asegurándose con una mirada que una de sus dagas estuviera a mano antes de enderezarse y fijar su mirada en la entrada.

Uno de sus soldados entró, cargando en su brazo una capa de manera descuidada y una bolsa de tamaño mediano. Su lenguaje corporal mostraba abiertamente su incomodidad frente a la alta humedad. No fue sino hasta que el otro estuvo a unos metros de la entrada que pudo reconocer al soldado con quien había hablado cerca de una hora antes.

Irall se detuvo justo en la entrada de la cámara pasear su mirada por el interior, dejándole ver como esta se detenía unos segundos en el más pequeño antes de continuar en su dirección. Antes de que llegue hasta él se aseguró de mostrar una sonrisa al soldado por haber cumplido con su pedido. No se esperaba la sorpresa en su rostro ni la rigidez que se apodero de su postura una vez sus ojos le encontraron.

 **\- ¡C** -Comandante! ¡D-Disculpe! ¡Y-Yo….!- sus palabras comenzaron a mezclarse en balbuceos incoherentes, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color rojizo. Temiendo que las altas temperaturas y su claro nerviosismo causen que se desmaye, él se apresuró a saludarle, mostrándose tan tranquilo como podía. A pesar de cuanto quería avanzar hacia Irall para calmarle, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en una posición tan vulnerable.

Sabía que no era algo exactamente normal ver a un oficial superior en una posición como esa, pero no hacía mucho tiempo que él había sido un cabo en entrenamiento y compartir las duchas con el resto de sus compañeros había sido algo de todos los días. Algo que suponía que era normal para el otro soldado también.

Deteniendo la diatriba del de cabellos castaños con un gesto de su mano, le señalo que tomara un hondo respiro antes de continuar.

Por un par de segundo vio con preocupación como Irall aguantaba la respiración, cada vez más convencido de que él otro acabaría desmayándose en cualquier momento, antes de dejarlo escapar con un ruido exagerado. Era como si se hubiera olvidado como se suponía que debía respirar hasta esos instantes.

 **\- L** a-Lamento la interrupción, señor. Pero, le traje lo que me pidió - sus movimientos eran algo torpes mientras intentaba bajar la bolsa de su hombro sin dejar caer su capa en el suelo húmedo. Queriendo ayudarle, redujo la distancia entre ellos, ignorando las gotas de agua que caían por su rostro desde los cabellos que insistían en permanecer pegados a su frente a pesar de haberlos movido lejos de su cara.

Cuando Irall finalmente notó que se había acercado salto un poco en su lugar – lo que le pareció extraño porque esta vez se había asegurado de hacer ruido al caminar o ¿tal vez debería ser un poco más ruidoso? – antes de congelarse por completo con la bolsa sostenida frente a su cuerpo. Asegurando de sonreírle, él estiro sus manos y tomó la bolsa con cuidado de no mojarla de más.

 **\- G** racias, Irall – sostuvo la bolsa tan cerca de su cuerpo como pudieran sin iniciar contacto directo, observando como el color escarlata regresaba a las mejillas del castaño a pesar de haber comenzado su recesión unos momentos antes.

Sin aviso, el joven dio una profunda reverencia y se retiró del lugar apresuradamente, dejándole allí parado.

Parpadeo una, dos veces.

_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

Se volvió a ver a su joven acompañante, solo para encontrarse al otro observándole con una mirada poco impresionada y una sonrisa ladina que encajaría mejor en el rostro de su Padre o de Ela.

Decidiendo dejar de lado esa reacción, regreso donde descansaban sus ropas y abrió la bolsa para asegurarse que todo lo que había pedido estuviera allí: lo primero que vio fue la funda de cuero que contenía dos petacas de vidrio, una con un líquido blanco y la otra de color similar a la miel; por debajo de esta se encontraban las ropas más abrigadas que había pedido para el pequeño junto a la tela y el hilo que había llamado su atención en el pequeño mercado de Vilven unos meses atrás.

Dejando las ropas y demás donde estaban, tomó las petacas y se acercó hasta la piscina sintiendo como el agua caliente salpicaba contra su piel al momento en que el otro finalmente salto a las aguas. Con cuidado introdujo sus piernas en el agua, sentando en borde y dejando la petaca con el líquido blanco ligeramente detrás de sí. Para cuando una cabellera rubia salió de entre las aguas él ya se había acomodado tanto como podía, ignorando la sensación de la piedra contra sus muslos.

 **\- L** ink – a su llamado, el menor se volvió a verle. Sonriéndole, le indico que se acercara. La mirada sospechosa que obtuvo a cambio casi le hace reír.

Como el otro se tardaba en acercarse, rodó visiblemente sus ojos y volvió a indicarle que se acercara, esta vez señalando al espacio inmediatamente frente a él, entre sus rodillas. El rubio dejó salir un bufido exasperado, reconociendo su gesto por lo que era, y se acercó hasta donde estaba, el momento en que sus pies finalmente tocaron el fondo de la piscina evidente en su forma de moverse.

Una vez que se encontraba donde lo que quería volvió a indicarle que se diera la vuelta, recibiendo un suspiro demasiado ruidoso por sus problemas antes de que él otro obedeciera. Dejó unos segundos la petaca en su regazo y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Con cuidado de hacer sus movimiento lo más gentiles posibles comenzó a mover los cabellos mojados lejos del rostro del menor. No falló en notar como el otro se tensaba por unos segundos ni como la relajación de su postura inmediatamente después era algo evidentemente forzado. Guardó esa información para después, cuando tuviera tiempo de poner juntos todas las piezas que había obtenido hasta esos momentos que formaban la historia del Héroe del Tiempo.

Sus cabellos eran suaves, pero una pasada superficial de sus manos revelaba una cantidad preocupantes de nudos. Sin contar que, tan cerca como estaba, podía ver parte de sus cabellos manchados con tierra, polvo y, probablemente, sangre de monstruos que no había sabido sacar las otras veces que habían tenido la oportunidad de limpiarse. O tal vez ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Lo que le hacía preguntarse si no había sentido ningún tipo de incomodidad en todo ese tiempo, especialmente viendo que tan cerca estaba la suciedad de su cuero cabelludo.

Tomó la petaca de su regazo y desenrosco la tapa con su mano derecha. Inmediatamente un olor suave a hierbas le asalto el olfato. Definitivamente no era al que estaba acostumbrado pero tendrían que conformarse por el momento. Dejó que una buena cantidad cayera en la palma de su mano izquierda antes de cerrarla con una sola mano y dejarla junto al otro recipiente. Se aseguró de esparcirlo un poco entre sus manos. La textura un poco más viscosa y espesa de lo que esperaba.

Apenas hizo contacto con los cabello del menor comenzó a espárcelo en círculos grandes de manera que cubriera todos sus cabellos. Una mano, más pequeña que las suyas, tomó tentativamente un mechón de cabello antes de dejarlo caer.

 **\- V** iscoso – Dejó salir una risa por lo bajo frente a la observación del menor, tan similar a la suya, imaginando el gesto que en esos momentos estaría mostrando. Una vez conforme fue que comenzó con los masajes que permitieron al líquido penetrar más fácilmente.

En cuestión de segundos vio como la suave espuma blanca que se había formado bajo sus dedos cambiaba de color mientras más cosas se desprendían del cabello del menor.

Inmediatamente supo que estarían allí dentro más tiempo del que había calculado en un principio.

* * *

Algo que su entrenamiento militar había instalado en él era la costumbre de mantener un sueño ligero que le permitiera responder rápidamente a la llamada a combate, a pesar de que él siempre fue de los que duermen profundamente y no se despiertan sino hasta una hora después de levantarse.

Por ello es que, cuando se despertó por el quiebre del silencio en su tienda de campaña, una daga encontró su hogar en su mano mientras él descartaba sus sabanas a un costado, listo para combate.

No fue sino hasta un segundo después que su mente reconoció el sonido como el de una respiración agitada, acompañada por un suave gemido.

Sin dejar su lugar, permitió que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la poca luz de luna que ingresaba por entre la apertura que quedaba en la entrada de la tienda de campaña. No fue sino hasta que pudo asegurarse de que no había ninguna amenaza y logró reconocer la figura de los dos individuos con quienes compartía la tienda que devolvió la daga a su lugar previo, debajo de su almohada.

El sonido de sabanas moviéndose atrajo su atención hacia su prima, sintiendo el peso de su mirada sobre él aun cuando no podía ver bien su rostro. Ignorándola por el momento, dirigió toda su atención al bulto de sabanas que se encontraba entre ellos justo al momento en que un gemido doloroso se escapó de este.

Una pesadilla.

Y una bastante mala al parecer.

El hechizo con el que ilumino el lugar apenas si tomó más que un par de susurros, pero la cálida luz - tan similar a las de las velas que habían iluminado la tienda unas horas antes- cubrió cada rincón sin problemas. Su gentil brillo creció lentamente desde un punto a un orbe tan grande como una pequeña pelota, de modo que no lastimara sus ojos o los de su prima y no despertara abruptamente al más pequeño de los tres.

Se acercó con cuidado al otro, buscando alguna forma de remover las sabanas y cobertores de su persona antes de intentar despertarlo. El tacto enmudecido por las capas de tela no sería bienvenido en una situación como esta y no necesitaba que el rubio entrara en pánico por despertarse enredado.

Por suerte, el pequeño parecía más ocupado en aferrarse al futón debajo de él que a las telas que le cubrían. Su ceño estaba fruncido en una expresión de dolor y terror, mientras que las lágrimas caían con fuerza por sobre el puente de su nariz y sus mejilla izquierda.

Movimiento a su derecha le hizo saber que Linkle se preparaba para lo que fuera a suceder. Él no se sorprendería si ambos acababan con algunos moretones a la mañana siguiente.

Tan gentilmente como podía sacudió el hombro del más pequeño.

Como un resorte cargado que libera su presión el pequeño, repentinamente, se sentó y habría salido corriendo fuera de la tienda si no fuera porque él le detuvo rápidamente sosteniéndole por los hombros.

Sus ojos azules se encontraban abiertos de par en par, terror iluminando su mirada lejana mientras de su boca caían palabras desconocidas imbuías en pura desesperación. El hecho de que no se daba cuenta de que se encontraba frente a él era algo claro, no solo por la fuerza con la que luchaba por soltarse de su agarre sino por la falta de foco en su mirada que parecía atravesarle para clavar su atención en algo más.

Aun cuando uñas se clavaron en sus antebrazos, hasta el punto en que pudo sentir como las gotas de sangre rozaban su piel, no dejó ir de su agarre ni se atrevió a aumentar la fuerza por temor a empeorar la situación.

 **\- L** ink – su voz era más ronca de lo que esperaba y la necesidad por agua hacia que las palabras lastimaran su garganta.

El menor no le escuchó.

 **\- L** ink!

Esta vez sus palabras parecieron alcanzar al otro lo suficiente como para detener sus movimientos erráticos. Aprovechando el momento, quitó sus manos de sus hombros y las colocó en sus mejillas. Finalmente logrando que sus ojos se fijaran en él, aunque su mirada aún no estaba completamente en el presente.

 **\- R** espira, Link. Respira conmigo.

Exagerando su respiración, contó en silencio los segundos que tomaron para que el pequeño comenzara a imitarle. Fue demasiado tiempo para su gusto, pero entendía lo que era el ahogarse en recuerdos. Lo que era ver como el mundo se derrumbaba a tu alrededor una y otra vez.

El agarre contra sus brazos cedió casi por completo, quedando sus manos pequeñas simplemente apoyadas contra sus antebrazos. Ignoro la sensación de la sangre secándose contra su piel desnuda.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, pero esa mirada lejana al fin había desaparecido, llevándose consigo esa cruda desesperación y terror. Sin embargo, el episodio le había dejado vulnerable y cansado, sus ojos fijos en su pecho mientras evitaba su mirada. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes debajo de sus palmas al tiempo que la luz, que flotaba silenciosa sobre sus cabezas, dejaba ver su tez pálida, acentuada por las sombras prominentes debajo de sus ojos.

Suavemente dejó ir sus mejillas – viendo como el otro se saltaba ligeramente ante la pérdida de contacto y se hacía inconscientemente hacia adelante buscándolo- para abrazarlo contra su pecho, colocándolo en su regazo. No dejo ver reacción alguna a la repentina tensión que se apodero del menor, ni dejó escapar el suspiro aliviado que se asomó por entre sus labios cuando le sintió relajarse.

Movimiento en su periferia le hizo levantar su mirada hacia Linkle. Ojos azules con toques de verde le devolvieron la mirada, brillando con una mezcla inusual de preocupación y resignación. Sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, ella elimino la poca distancia entre ellos, colocándose directamente a su lado para masajear círculos en la espalda del pequeño. Juntos de esa forma, notó de paso, ocultaban a Link de la luz de la luna llena que se colaba en la tienda; el brillo blanco de Hylia se sentía más triste que la suave melancolía que le había caracterizado desde el inicio de la guerra.

Sabiendo que estarían así por un tiempo se relajó en su lugar, apoyando su mejilla contra los cabellos rubios ajenos. El aroma a hierbas le recordó a los valles a los pies de las montañas del norte en la primavera, la imagen de los gentiles rayos del sol y la suave brisa meciendo los pastos siendo algo más que bienvenido en esos momentos. La creciente humedad de su túnica quedando relegada al fondo de su mente.

La sensación de tela contra su piel le hizo abrir los ojos, sin saber cuándo fue que los cerró, para ver a su prima sosteniendo la bufanda –roja como las cerezas y tan amplia como una manta corta- que Zelda le había entregado el día antes de ser nombrada Caballero. Moviendo sus brazos fue del camino, sus ojos se posaron en el los bordados que adornaban cada lado de la prenda: la imagen de las ballestas cruzadas en blanco y dorado, con el compás en hilo dorado por encima de estos con su aguja marcando el norte y el símbolo de Din rodeado de blanco en el espacio debajo de las armas.

Mientras ella acomodaba la prenda alrededor del menor, él no pudo evitar pasar su mirada a su bufanda, cuidadosamente doblada al lado de su almohada. La tela se encontraba desgastada alrededor de las costuras improvisadas, el color más claro en ciertos lugares o más oscura en partes donde no había llegado a limpiar la suciedad lo suficientemente pronto. Lo único que permanecía inmutado era el símbolo de Hyrule bordado en sus extremos.

No era la primera vez que deseaba que su forma y material fueran más similares a la de su prima o a la de su tía. Pero no podía traerse a sí mismo a mencionárselo a Zelda. El trabajo que se tomó en siquiera crearla…

Una vez satisfecha con su trabajo, Linkle se acomodó mejor a su lado derecho, dejando caer buena parte de su peso mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

Con un profundo respiro dejó que la luz disminuyera gradualmente hasta que brillo fuera como el de una única vela solitaria. Sin nada que ver más que la pared de tela de la tienda de campaña, permitió que su mente divagara hacia la tela verde en la bolsa al lado de su morral y las imágenes que los hilos de bordado dorados podían crear una vez tuviera el tiempo.

El símbolo de Farore y las largas ramas de un árbol, con el lento vuelo de un hada a su alrededor, se materializo lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La invasión de Cía comenzó hacia inicios de año extendiéndose por meses, con Ganondorf unos pocos días después, terminando cerca de finales de agosto. De allí un par de semanas de "paz", con este capitulo tomando lugar en finales de Septiembre.
> 
> [2] La batalla al oeste fue cerca de las diez de la mañana y la del desierto cerca de las 6:30 pm. Mi headcanon es que Hyrule tiene mayor extensión norte-sur que este-oeste. Y para los horarios me basó en los horarios promedios para el desierto del Sahara occidental. https://www.datosmundial.com/africa/sahara-occidental/puesta-del-sol.php . Lana se teletransportó con magia hacia las cuevas Eldin para pedir ayuda a los Gorons y luego hasta el desierto, ellos simplemente rodaron hasta allí.
> 
> [3] El nombre Dacusta es en referencia a las Craspedacusta Sowerbii, un tipo de medusa de agua dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> Como pueden ver, muchos de mis headcanons se abrieron camino en esta historia.


End file.
